


Definitely Not Average

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Dominance, Light BDSM, Los Angeles, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Photography, Rope Bondage, Secrets, Submission, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: When Hermione travels to the states for a bit of fun before work, a car accident creates a situation for the woman. Being picked up on the side of the road and saved by a man in a bubble gum pink shirt.Now, with her new friends, she gets a taste of the states with English flair. They begin to decipher each other with intrigue and dare I say, interest? What are they hiding-- or not?Assumptions pave the way to chaos one brick at a time. Hopefully, it's not lost on those when the truth is out. Can you say "Yes, Sir, " with a gag in your mouth?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 41
Kudos: 75
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very canon-divergence. Also, for my wicked ways, plenty of fun, mistakes, and revelations to be had!

* * *

Hermione was listening to a pop station on the radio and singing along. It wasn't a bad night to be traveling through the canyon, but she wasn't content with the vision. Driving on the wrong side of the street for one had her shaky at best. However, if she could jump out of a plane unharmed, she could drive in America.

"Just a bit of a drive," she told herself. "It was a dumb idea to come out this way."

The road was narrow, but she just kept focusing on it as she traveled. The woman glanced at her rearview mirror when she saw a glimmer, but it was dark. No one was on the road with her. Hermione ran her fingers on the wheel as she turned - something was spooking her about this road.

"Too many horror films," Hermione huffed.

Her Bluetooth went off with ringing, and Hermione pressed the answer button. "Granger," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione! Are you here yet? We're about to start the dinner meet and greet," the familiar voice of her local friend came through.

"I decided against it. I'm going to head to bed because of my long day tomorrow. Have fun and play safe," Hermione replied.

"Wait! I promised them they were going to meet my funny brit friend. I had someone right up your alley of interest," the woman whined.

"I'll see you when you're back in town. I'm on my way back already," Hermione sighed.

The woman wasn't prepared for the rough truck barreling down the road and panicked. It was driving in the center of the road at an alarming speed and honked loudly. She swerved to get out of his way and screamed as her rental car was knicked, throwing her off the road. The woman could hear her companion howling through the speaker, but the words were incomprehensible as her car rolled down the hill.

She landed upside down and felt the blood dripping down her forehead as her friend's voice hummed in the background of the ringing in her ear. "Hermione! Hermione, answer me! What happened? Where are you?" from a smaller speaker somewhere in the car.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face as her mind cleared. "I'm alright, I'm fine," she grumbled.

Glancing around the ceiling of the car, she could see the glow of her cell phone. It was within reach due to the scrunched roof. Hermione snagged it and exhaled while still uncomfortably upside down. "A truck knocked me off the road."

"Get out of the car, you crazy woman," her friend hissed.

She struggled with the seat belt and flopped to the ground. The woman fumbled for her bag and whimpered in the darkness as she sorted out her escape. The window had broken, and her shoulder ached as she attempted to crawl from the wreckage. Hermione looked around in the dark as she rested on the dirt. The accident wasn't too far from the road.

"I'm not sure where I'm at," Hermione admitted as she took the phone to her ear.

"I'm on my way back through the canyon now. We need to get you to the hospital."

Hermione grunted as she clamored to her feet. "No, it's fine, I'm just banged up. I'm glad I chanced rental's insurance."

Her phone beeped, and she glanced at the screen. Low battery? She should have bought a new cellphone before her trip. "I have to go, dear. My phone's going to die, and I need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Hermione!"

She hung up and pulled up the map. Hermione took a screenshot of her location and sent it to her friend before climbing up the hill to the road. Attempting to roll her shoulder caused searing pain to shot up her neck, so she tucked it to her chest as she pulled up the dial pad. She really didn't want to call the police for this business…

Lights were poking around the turn up ahead, and soon a pair of headlights appeared. Hermione had just typed in 9-1-1 and was about to call when the car stopped. She was blinded by the lights and couldn't see the driver stepping out.

"Love, are you alright?" A British accent inquired.

Hermione exhaled and attempted to adjust her torn dress. "Some tosser ran me off the road."

When the figure approached, she noted the pink shirt first. It was a bubblegum color with the word, 'Feminist,' written in black across it. The detail of his face escaped her through the blaring lights, but he seemed ruggedly attractive. His face was marred with worry as he examined her. "Why don't you come to sit in my car while the cops come? You look a bit shaken up."

Hermione bobbed her head and limped slightly as the man escorted her to the sky blue classic car. The older man assisted in her climbing into the vehicle and shut the door. The woman exhaled and dialed the police as he climbed into the driver's side. It was a mission to explain the incident and even more so to describe where they were.

"Well, I was going to visit a friend. I was driving on," Hermione huffed and pulled the phone from her mouth.

The man murmured the road, and she repeated it.

"We'll send a car out right away. Was anyone injured?" the operator questioned.

"Just scratched. No need for medical," Hermione sighed.

"Alright, Miss, we'll have someone there shortly."

Hermione hung up the phone and groaned as she rolled her uninjured shoulder. "Thank you kindly."

"Of course, but I have to ask, why would you not want to be checked out by a doctor?" the man questioned.

"I, well, I'm not technically supposed to be here for another two days, so I don't want them to keep me overnight," she murmured while setting her nearly dead phone on her lap.

"Let me plug that in for you while we wait," the man offered.

Hermione handed him the phone, and he reached for the cord. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. I'm Hermione Granger," she said and held out her right hand.

The man smirked and took it in his. "Sirius Black. It's nice to hear a bit of home on your voice."

"Thank you for saving me," she responded with a smile.

Sirius set her phone down and released her hand. "A lovely brit such as yourself looked like you needed a bit of saving," he teased.

Hermione exhaled while shaking her head. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I had a feeling. Now, the only person I know to call out here is my supervisor, and he's not interested in saving me from a large medical bill."

The man drummed his steering wheel and grimaced. "Well, after the cops take your account, we can have my mate look at you. He's pretty stellar about wounds. Bookishly handsome as well," Sirius teased and reached into his back seat. "Wipe your face off, so they don't require you to go in."

Hermione glanced down at the rainbow cloth and blinked. She would have never thought this charming man was gay, but then again, she was wrong before. It eased her in a way, and she rocked her head. "Okay, sounds brilliant."

The woman used the mirror to clean the blood from her face. It was caked in her hair, but she couldn't do much about that. The man sitting next to her had out his phone and was texting while she tidied herself up. It was quiet, and the woman appreciated it as she relaxed and waited.

* * *

After the lengthy report, the police made her give, Sirius said he was driving her back to her hotel. The officers seemed reluctant to let her go without being examined by medical staff, but she bashed it. It wasn't until they were on the road down the rugged canyon that Sirius cleared his throat.

"So, Miss Granger, what is it that you do?"

"I work for a non-profit that is about social and economic equality. We've been focusing on helping the LBGTQ community."

Sirius grinned over at her before returning his eyes to the road. "Glad to see someone across the pond cares about people."

"I came over for an event during pride week," Hermione sighed as she rubbed her head.

"You have a girl, love?" Sirius asked.

Hermione tapped her chin before she realized what he was inquiring about. "Oh, no, Mr. Black, I'm straight."

"Even more curiouser," he teased.

"I believe we all should be screaming in outrage over people not being allowed to love who they feel compelled to love. As long as it's consenting adults, who's to judge anyone else for what they do in their bedrooms," Hermione grumbled.

"I completely agree with you. No one should ever be forced to fit in a box society has set for them," Sirius agreed with a nod.

The man was glancing over at the woman who was texting her friend. She had noted his gazing but chopped it up as a welfare check. She was just in a car accident. Hermione assured her friend she was fine, and they would see each other tomorrow.

"What do you do, Mr. Black?" Hermione questioned as she sent out a goodnight text.

"When I'm not saving women on the side of the road, which is a part-time gig, I'm the owner of a dog rescue nearby," he jested with a smile that ruffled under his mustache.

Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "And do you have a partner?"

"Well, as much of one as you could call him. He helps with the shelter when he's not busy with school. He's an English teacher. Actually, we've lived together for about twenty years."

Hermione blinked, and her eyebrows rose. "Goodness, that's a long time."

"Sure seems like it. He's my ole grumbly grump, but we take care of each other when we aren't engaged in other ventures."

"That's nice that you don't put a label on it," Hermione sighed and nodded.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he rolled his shoulders. "He's a decent fellow. Moony will patch you up when we get to my home. It's funny. I was off to visit a few friends nearby when I came across you. You must have a very wealthy friend."

Hermione's cheeks filled with color as she cleared her throat. "Well, she's well off. Her friends are even more so. I was just headed back to the hotel when it all happened."

"Sour, indeed," he sighed. "Don't worry. We're a safe bunch. You can stay if you need to so that you don't have to be stuck in a lonely hotel room tonight."

The woman felt relief build in her abdomen. What a lovely person this stranger was. Offering his home out without the consent of his partner, knowing he would be just as welcoming. It struck pride that she was in a field of work to support wonderful people such as them.

"I don't want to put you both out," she murmured.

"No, never, dear. From one brit to another, we are open arms about misfits," Sirius snickered with a nod.

They pulled down a street, and soon, the car was parked in front of a decent-sized house. The lights were on, and Sirius climbed out of the car, walking over to her side. He helped the young woman from the car and shut the door while twitching his nose.

"One thing," he paused and glanced at the house. "Don't be alarmed at my dog. He's a bit of a slobberer, but he's kind for how giant he is."

Hermione giggled while shaking her head. "I don't mind animals."

"Good, let's go see if Moony has tea on for you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered the house, a handsome man in a maroon jumper met them at the door. "Goodness, Pads, what took you so long? You said she was injured," he grumbled as he straightened his sweater. "I'm apologetic we're meeting under such awful circumstances, Miss Granger. I'm Remus Lupin," he said and offered her his hand.

He had scars just over the center of his face and speckled brown hair that rustled unruly over his forehead. The man seemed quite gentle and serene, which brought a smile to her cheeks as she shook his hand with her uninjured arm.

"It's a miracle I'm walking out of that wreck, so I'll call that a victory. It's charming to meet you, Mr. Lupin. I'm Hermione Granger," she murmured.

Remus smiled and released her fingers. "Did you want me to check you over before tea?"

"It's just my shoulder," she sighed.

The man ushered her to the sitting room where a first aid kit was laid out on the table. Pragmatic and quite the preparer. Hermione already liked this odd couple plenty. Remus sat down next to her and examined the skin under the ripped dress. His investigation entailed him maneuvering her arm and sighing. "Well, Miss Granger, it's bruised for certain. I would suggest being careful with it if you aren't going to seek medical attention."

"Moony, check her head too. She had a gash on it when I found her," Sirius instructed.

Remus twitched his nose, and Hermione bowed her head so he could see. "You poor girl. That must have hurt. You have a bump, but let me clean the wound. It's clotted, but I don't want you to get infected."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," she sighed and winced as he patted her injury with a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol.

"Remus, just Remus. My students call me Mr. Lupin. I'd much prefer an informal name to a professional one," he murmured and finished up his task.

"So, you teach English? What year?" Hermione asked.

Remus chuckled and exhaled. "Ninth grade."

"That's what year in Britain?" Hermione questioned.

"Year ten," Sirius affirmed.

Hermione smiled and rocked her head. "Sounds delightful. I remember a wonderful teacher of mine in my tenth year. Very articulate and appreciated my need to learn."

Remus cleared his throat and rubbed the side of his neck. "Couldn't have been that long ago," he mumbled.

Hermione huffed with a grin. "I will have you know. I'm far older than I look. I'm thirty," she remarked.

Sirius sat down in the armchair across from them with his arms crossed. "Thirty? You're thirty? No way in hell you are."

"Shall I get some tea? I'm sure you'll want to recover a bit," Remus mumbled and stood up.

Hermione rocked her head and huffed. "I would love a spot of tea."

Sirius scratched his chest through his pink shirt as Remus left the room. "We have a spare room down here for you if you want to spend the night. I'd rather not have you racing off to a hotel room this late in the evening."

"I don't have my things," Hermione sighed.

"I have some things you'll fit until tomorrow. I'll bring you by your hotel room after breakfast," Sirius declared with a nod.

"I would hate to put you out any farther than I have," Hermione said.

Sirius waved a hand and shook his head. "It's no trouble, love. Helping the misfortunate and downtrodden is what we do."

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Alright, but only until tomorrow. I'd hate to have to call a taxi this late."

"You wouldn't even if you were desperate to leave. I'd drive you back," he said.

Hermione shifted on the sofa and breathed in deep. "Well, Sirius, you both have proven to be brilliant human beings. I do appreciate all that you've done for me in my hour of need."

Remus returned with a tray and tilted his head. "Hermione, did you want me to find something on the telly for you?"

"No, it's quite alright. I have a book to read in my bag."

"She's going to stay in the spare tonight, Moony," Sirius stated.

The studious looking man knitted his brows in the slightest before nodding. "Whatever it takes. We take in strays plenty," he finished with a smile as he set down the tea tray.

Hermione's phone rang, and she glanced to see her friend calling. "I have to take this."

The woman stood up and answered. "Where are you?"

"A wonderful guardian angel picked me up on the side of the road and brought me back to civilization," Hermione spoke as she wondered off toward the front door. "A lovely couple who mended me. You don't need to leave the party on my account," she whispered.

"Hermione! People aren't as nice as you make them seem out here! What are you doing?"

"I have my pepper spray, and they're gay, it's fine," Hermione hissed. "Am I missing much?"

"No, not really. Just the usual suspects. The person I wanted you to meet didn't show," Her friend sighed.

Hermione nodded and exhaled. "It all turned out fine. I'll call the rental company tomorrow. Do you think you'll surface from your illicit evening by noon so I can get my things from your house?"

"If I don't, you know where the key is. Just mind my roommate, she's a bitch, but pays her rent," her friend grumbled.

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head. "Well, have fun without me. I'll see you at the parade if you don't show up tomorrow."

"Thanks, Hermione, be safe. That woman I told you about is here, and she's showing me a bit of love. I might enjoy myself despite your mishap."

"Good, text me tomorrow."

"Goodnight," the phone disconnected.

Hermione felt a twinge of sadness at not joining her friend but relieved it worked out. She wandered back into the sitting room to see the pair talking in whispers. It was an interesting view.

"I said I didn't want to and you know why," Remus hissed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Well, it worked out that you didn't so stop complaining," Sirius noted her standing there and smiled. "How are you feeling, love?"

"A bit worse for wear, but I'll live. I think I'll settle in for the evening if you don't mind showing me where to go," she murmured while shifting her purse on her shoulder.

Remus stood up and motioned agreement. "I'll help you settle in. Sirius might have a shirt he can loan you until tomorrow."

"Thank you both again. I appreciate the hospitality," Hermione said through a yawn.

Remus chuckled and waved her along. "Let's get you settled, Hermione. You seem like you could use the rest."

Hermione followed him through a hallway and to a bedroom. It was plain, clean, and appropriate for a single night of use. With a quick dismissal, Remus hurried off, leaving her in the room. Well, he was an odd fellow, indeed. The woman exhaled and sat on the bed. Lesson learned - don't sneak off to Los Angeles for pleasure; it will bite you in the arse.

* * *

Remus clumsily padded to the restroom in the morning. Sirius had stayed up late and left the light on again… buggering man doesn't appreciate conservation. He splashed cold water on his face and began his day. He was going to make sure their stray was doing alright.

Strolling down the staircase, he smelt the most delicious scent wafting from the kitchen. Curiosity struck the bookish man as he glanced around the doorway. There she was - the damsel in distress herself. Cooking away at the stove and sipping a mug. It wouldn't have been such an odd sight if she wasn't in a giant t-shirt that barely covered her knickers. What in the world was she doing in almost nothing?

Her eyes met his, and she lit up. The woman's smile grew, and she waved. "Good morning, Remus. I'm making breakfast, and I have tea on for you."

Remus tugged on his shirt before rounding the corner. "Good morning, Hermione. You slept well?" He questioned while focusing on the scenery outside the window.

"Oh, yes, and I have already called the rental company. I've kept myself busy this morning," Hermione replied with a nod as she turned back to cooking.

He glanced over and noted the collar of the shirt shifting over her shoulder as she moved. The way the fabric rippled around her and revealed hints of the black underthings cupping an attractive feature. Remus grew slightly uncomfortable at her attire. He hemmed and sat down at the counter, picking up the paper.

"That's excellent news. I'm glad you're comfortable."

"So, I was thinking, maybe you and Sirius would like to come with me to the pride events in two days. I'm a guest speaker and have a booth my non-profit sponsored. There's a lovely dinner my non-profit has that evening as well."

Remus scowled as he put down the paper and blinked at her back. "Oh, I didn't know you were involved in all of that."

She giggled and shook her head, causing her curly hair to ripple behind her. "Of course, Remus. I believe that love has no boundaries. How else would we evolve as humans?"

Before he could investigate farther into her insight, Sirius stumbled into the room and groaned. "Oh, love, you spoil us! Breakfast for a couple of old sods? How lovely are you?" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, caressing her shoulder.

Hermione just glanced up at him and beamed. "Of course, you both have been so decent to me. It's the least I could do. When I was living with my ex, his mother always suggested the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and it never failed her. She had several boys," Hermione finished with a smirk.

Well, her being into other ladies was out of the question for Remus. Why invite them to a pride parade and dinner?

Sirius reached over and snatched up a piece of bacon. "Wiser words have never been spoken. What do you have on the agenda today, lovely?"

"I need to go to the rental company and then stop by a friend's house. We were going to go out to the shops, but I have a feeling she's going to be entertaining longer than intended."

"Some lucky cad?" Sirius teased.

Hermione shook her head and plated the rest of the food. "Some lucky lady by the sounds of it. She's very much of your persuasion," She replied and nudged him. "Now sit."

Sirius chuckled and reached for an empty mug. "Reads us like a book, Moony. Must be a quick study."

Remus was still pinching his eyebrows together as he watched their interactions. "Well, it wouldn't surprise me that you found the smartest woman in Los Angeles."

Sirius wandered over and snatched the paper before sitting with his cup in hand. "Oh, look, Moony. That author that has your students in fits is going to be doing a book signing this Sunday."

Hermione pivoted and set plates down in front of them. "What book?"

"The Brightest Witch," Remus mused as he glanced over at the print. "My feminine students love her series."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Lyra Wilkens."

"I read it, but for the life of me can't understand the appeal of a school with wizards, werewolves, and animal morphing people," Sirius teased as he elbowed the shirted man. "However, Moony loves her work."

Remus hemmed as he twirled his fork and attempted to hide his blush. "Well, she's quite the artist. Her world creation while keeping the character development strong and unyielding is very riveting. I have to read what my students are interested in."

"From what I hear, she didn't realize she was writing a novel until she was halfway through. The story began as a tale she was weaving for her niece and nephews," Hermione responded with a nod.

Remus sipped his cup and smiled. "Yes, I heard similar. She's quite intelligent and well-spoken in articles I've read. She doesn't do telly interviews, but I'm certain she's just as eloquent. I absolutely adore her attitude and knowledgable understanding of life beyond reality."

"It's a romance," Sirius mused and sneered at the woman. "Moony loves a good romance."

Hermione bent over the counter between them and grinned. "So do I. Now, I'm going to squeeze back into that dress and take a taxi to the rental place. I am so glad that you both rescued me. Will you come on Saturday to the parade? I have tons of people who would love to meet you. You're an inspiration."

Sirius waved her off after swallowing his food. "No, no, love. Don't worry about a taxi. I'm sure Moony won't mind taking you. Then you can pick up your things and bring them back here. No need to spend money on a hotel when we can offer a place to stay for your visit. It's not often we have guests."

Hermione shuffled her feet as she pulled from the counter. "Sirius, I don't want to inconvenience either of you," she murmured while staring at the ground.

"Tosh, love. I'll finish up my work early today and take you to a few shops if you like. Moony isn't incredibly fond of shopping when it isn't books."

Remus thinned his lips but exhaled after noting his friend's sneer. "No, it's absolutely no trouble. We'd love to assist you."

Hermione raced around the counter and hugged Remus. "Thank you, Remus." She pulled from him and repeated the embrace with Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius. You both have really shown the lovely nature of strangers in such a big city. I'll go get dressed."

The woman skipped from the room, and Sirius waited until her footsteps faded. "My, oh, my. I should have given her a smaller shirt," he whispered with a mischievous grin.

"Sirius, she's just been through a horrible ordeal. Don't suggest anything," Remus groaned.

"Moony, she's cute, swotty, and completely innocent. Just your type," Sirius snickered.

"Something is off. Did you say something to her last night?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged as he took another bite. "The usual prattle. She seems quite proud of her work."

"And you didn't meet her at that party?" Remus glared.

"No, Moony, she was on the side of the road headed back into LA."

The speckled-haired man exhaled and shook his head. "Well, maybe she's just about the sweetest and oblivious woman we've ever met. I smell cad on you a mile away."

Sirius laughed after finishing his plate. "Well, I promise to behave. I'm taking Snuffles with me to work. I don't want to scare her away yet."

"Well, alright. I don't know what we're going to do with a woman here over the weekend, Sirius."

"I have hundreds of suggestions," Sirius snickered and stood up. "Try and make nice, mate. She's a good girl. Probably pouts too."

"If you try to shag her, I will feed you to the dog," Remus moaned before lifting the cup to his lips.

Sirius winked and tossed a hand in the air. "Don't miss me too much. Off to work."

Remus huffed as the dusky-haired man leaned over and pressed his chin on Remus's shoulder. "Sometimes, Pads."

"Don't worry so much," Sirius whispered and kissed his cheek. "Have fun."

Sirius erected himself from his friend and turned to see the woman smiling. "Have a wonderful day at work," she spoke with a nod.

Sirius strolled over to her and touched her cheek. "Enjoy a bit of that sun, love. It's always wonderful in the summer." He left after that.

"Let me just finish, and we'll go," Remus told her.

Hermione smiled and bounced over to the counter, retrieving some leftover food. "Not a problem, Remus. Let me join you."

They had breakfast together and soon fell into a comfortable conversation. Books. It lasted long after the food disappeared and the tea ran cold. Remus had to admit; it was a lovely start to the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was driving the woman as she flicked through her phone. She received a phone call as they were at a light and she sighed. "I'm sorry, Remus. This is business."

"Of course."

"Granger," Hermione said, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Darling! It's been three days, and you haven't even called. How's the LA experience?" the chipper man asked.

Hermione sighed with a smile. "Absolutely wonderful. I had an issue with my rental and have to get a new one. Would you make sure I have the funds if needed?"

"As long as you promise me you're still thinking of staying for the convention. She's going to need an earwig for Q&A's."

The woman pursed her lips and scrunched her nose. "Alright, Reg. However, you're going to get me passes for my saviors. I got into a car accident and was saved by two wonderful souls. It's the least I could do."

"Did you tell them your secret? Well, the big one," Reg chuckled.

Hermione scowled and huffed. "No, not yet."

"Well, I won't pester you about it. I'll get you the passes you need. Ginerva called me twice. I suggest you break the radio silence and call her."

"They have no idea I'm in California," Hermione growled.

Reg laughed through the phone. "Well, you should tell her soon. She thinks I've chained you to a table to finish your next one."

"Okay, I'll call her. Check on my cat for me?"

"Of course, darling. I'll see you on Sunday."

She hung up the phone and glanced at the handsome driver. "I'm sorry, I know I've been distracted. What were we discussing?"

Remus chuckled as he shook his head. "You need to make sure your life is still in working order. We were talking about social differences between hunter and gathers and our lax survival need of social unity."

Hermione sat up and raised a finger. "Oh, yes, that's important. Our social needs evolved but only on a front for wealth, not for survival due to the ease of humans. Therefore we created rules that kept the concept of control."

"Very true, but why do you pose the thought that economic growth is an illusion?"

"Because it is. Land and gain of wealth are only fulfilling the need of social standings, not survival. That's why stories of life or death plots are being created at a massive rate. We still covet our history."

Remus laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. "Hermione, you are by far my favorite companion I've had in a long while. You're absolutely brilliant."

"I thought you and Sirius would have wonderful debates. He seems quite intelligent."

"Oh, he is, but he has interests. Sirius is very much about investing in his passions and being seldom engaged in a topic that bores him. He's extremely selective on his likes or interests that move him."

Hermione touched the man's hand with a bright smile. "You're charming and wonderfully intelligent. I'm thrilled that we met, no matter the circumstance."

Remus couldn't control the warmth such a compliment brought to his cheeks. "Well, you're quite charming yourself, Hermione. It's a rarity to meet someone so knowledgeable and beautiful."

Hermione giggled as she shook her head. "You're too kind. I'm quite lucky to have the fortune that both of you shower me in compliments. Now, I'm going to get a new car, and I'm positive you have something better to do than to ego-boost a woman."

Remus scowled as she pulled her hand from his and moved to get out. "Hermione, do you, is there something I'm misunderstanding here?"

The woman gazed at him and rose her eyebrows. "I don't think so. You're very kind, and I cherish it. I'll get some items to make for dinner if you both want to relax." She said and climbed from the car.

Remus watched Hermione smile and wave with a natural glow. Where did this woman come from, and what was the question hanging between them? Maybe she was just naturally kind to all she meets? He couldn't figure out why someone would want to spend time with two bachelors in a strange city.

* * *

Hermione was just leaving her friend's apartment when her phone rang. She scowled down at the text and exhaled while her bag shifted in hand.

 ** _Feeling like lunch, love?_ **From a number, she didn't recognize.

Hermione twitched her nose. _Who's this? One can't ever be too safe._

**_Aren't you cute? It's your knight in shining armor._ **

Hermione was smirking at the phone as she walked down the steps to her new rental. _You mean in pink armor?_

**_Har. Har. Siriusly, you hungry? I'm starvin._ **

The woman thought and shrugged. _I could eat. Want to help me pick out something to wear for this dinner? I didn't bring a dress with me because I knew I would have time to find one._

She had climbed into the small red car by the time he texted back. **_What kind of dress? Knickers too? Are we all out splurging or just light shopping?_**

Hermione snorted and shook her head. _Well, as long as you can tolerate my indecisive nature. I'm not great at shopping, so I've been told by my best friend. She goes batty at my selections._

**_Oh, no, we'll fix that. You need to dress something so lovely as you in things that make men stop in their tracks. Not to worry, I'm king at good choices. ;)_ **

Hermione arched an eyebrow at the last text. He sure was friendly. Eager. Maybe it was something he didn't get a chance to do often? Hermione wasn't positive.

 _Text me where to meet you, and I'll head that way._ She sent him.

Soon the address was sent, and she placed it in her GPS. Hermione wasn't going to take any chances this time around.

* * *

Hermione was shaking her head at the different knickers that sat in front of her. Sirius dragged her to this section first. This kind of shopping was uncomfortable for her. The handsome man was taking a look at something on a mannikin before turning toward her. "You haven't picked anything yet," he huffed.

The man was dressed in handsome black jeans and a blue tank top. She could see his tattoos and silently wondered why all the decent looking men were unavailable.

"I'm not good at these things, Sirius. I usually pick things that are practical, not pretty," she sighed.

The man snorted and waltzed over. "This, your tanned skin would just melt," Sirius murmured as he caressed the magenta knickers.

"What else?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius pulled a few things off the display and waved. "Come on, let me show you."

Hermione tried to convince him otherwise. Her nerves suddenly got the best of her. "No, it's quite alright, I trust you."

"Love, I'm an artist, let me work," he snickered as they reached the fitting room.

The woman who worked there gave them a skeptical glare. "The fitting room is only for trying on your size, Sir."

Sirius chuckled and dragged the mortified woman to him. "She's trying it on."

"I don't know how your boyfriend would feel about you stuffing me in a fitting room, Sirius," Hermione groaned.

Sirius's eyes brightened. "Well, he's a bit moody, but I'm sure he'd agree." He had to admit the ploy was crafty.

The woman's frustration lessened, and she handed him a card. "Third room in," she said with a smile.

Hermione groaned as Sirius tugged her along. "Sirius, no, don't. It's not important." He slid the card through the lock and opened the door.

"Tosh, love, now get in there," Sirius growled and walked her into the room.

Hermione fumbled with the undergarments as she groaned and huffed. She didn't like her form. Her hips were too wide, her stomach wasn't flat, but most of all, it was the scars on her legs, and back she worried about. She shifted around to see the difference between the bright purple ones and her dull white underneath. Sirius must have thought she was used to small things.

"How's it look?" He asked through the door.

Hermione exhaled and opened it. "I think they're too small. No man wants to see my knickers anyhow."

Sirius blinked and gazed at the mortified woman. She was breathtaking and delicious. "What are you talking about? Those look wonderful. You shouldn't be wearing those ugly things you have underneath," he said with a shake of his head. "You'd be a woman to take the cake on delicious for me."

She ran a hand through her curly hair and pouted. Yes, a pure pout with pursed lips and a wrinkled brow. Sirius knew he was just about stumbling to the ground at the adorable expression. "You really mean it? I mean if you were straight?"

"Straight?"

"Yeah, I mean, you are gay, aren't you?" She asked with an arch to her eyebrow.

He cleared his throat. "What gave you that idea, love?"

She curled her shoulders in as she crossed her arms. "You aren't with Remus? You said he was your partner."

"He is," Sirius said. Wait… oh.

Hermione lessened her posture and smiled. "Well, okay, then. I'm going to take your suggestion. I'll get the three pairs, but now I need a dress."

"I'll meet you over at the dresses. Let me get dressed," Hermione finished and moved to the doorknob.

Sirius was flustered as he marched from the dressing room. He whipped out his phone and dialed. The ringing chimed three times before someone cleared their voice on the other end.

"Pads?" Remus asked.

"She thinks we're gay!" He hissed.

"What?" Remus choked.

Sirius was pacing around dresses as he snorted. "She thinks we're knob sucking gay."

"I heard you, but why?" Remus laughed.

"When I picked her up off the road. She asked if I had a partner, and we were talking about the shelter previously. She must have been asking about actual partners!" Sirius growled.

"Oh my god," Remus was in full out laughter. "And you're the idiot that didn't put it together!"

Sirius closed his eyes and breathed. "Moony, I know you're enjoying yourself, but I just saw her in the most delicious pair of knickers. The last thing I wanted her to hear is she assumed I was shopping with her because I was gay."

Remus settled some of his laughter and sighed. "That's just perfect. You couldn't even shag her because she thinks you suck my knob."

"As funny as that assumption is, it's not true. I just thought she was an unconventional tease," Sirius groaned.

"You've been playing the game far too long not to see it, Pads. That makes me feel so much better after this morning. I thought that the girl was just very confident about herself. Standing in front of two older men gazing at her like a meal. She thought we were shagging, hah."

"I'm going to fess up," Sirius snapped.

"Oh, no, you won't. You're not going to mortify her because of her misconception. It's your fault, and she was shopping with a friend who she didn't know was vying for her like a prize."

"I swear it, Moony," Sirius hissed.

"Sirius, did you find anything?" Hermione's voice came from behind the handsome older man.

Sirius pivoted and exhaled. "Just talking to Remus," he mumbled.

"Don't tell her yet; let her be oblivious a little longer. Try to be friends with a woman for once, Pads." Remus snapped and the phone disconnected.

Sirius put the phone in his pocket, and Hermione smiled. "It's nice that you two are so connected. Now, what should I wear?"

Sirius glanced around and noticed a brightly colored dress that screamed sexy. He snagged it from the rack and smirked. "This."

"Sirius, that's far too racy," Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, no, love. It's just the right kind. I'll have more in a moment, let's go," He sighed. Well, if he was going to help the woman, he mines as well enjoy it.

They weaved through the different dresses for a bit longer before one caught his eye. That was the one he was sure - now, he had to convince her before showing her. Well, after a few more that he wanted to see the young woman inside. Nothing entirely as edible as a girl in a pretty dress.


	4. Chapter 4

The woman was giggling as she entered the house with bags in hand. Sirius tipped his newly purchased hat as he shut the door behind them. "And that was how I taught Remus what girls really wanted." He declared while walking the grosser bags into the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "It sounds like you had your share of fun growing up. Harry and I had tons of it as well."

Sirius came back out into the entry hall and tilted his head. "Your ex?" Sirius questioned as they made their way to the sitting room.

Hermione snorted. "No, Harry was not my ex. He was like my brother. We both had an interesting childhood and found friendship was as close to family. My ex's family became ours."

Remus stood up from his perch on the armchair and waved. "Pads, I missed you," he said with a smile and embraced the dusky-haired man.

Sirius scowled and was about to argue with the bookish man who kissed him. "What?" he spat when Remus pulled away.

"Remus, you didn't tell me that Sirius had a flair for clothing. You should see all these wonderful outfits he helped me with," Hermione declared as she set her bags down.

"He's always been the more stylish one out of us both," Remus chuckled.

Sirius drew his attention and mouthed a wordless question. 'What are you doing?' He was glaring with a potent degree as the woman dug through her shopping bags.

Hermione turned to them and held out a maroon sweater. "This is for you. Sirius helped me pick it out."

Remus scowled and took the item in hand. It wasn't cheap. "Hermione, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. It's so relieving to have companions in a different country. The generosity you have shown me is priceless."

Remus patted her hand over the jumper and sighed. "You're the sweetest woman we know. We've certainly been fortunate for your gratitude and presence."

"Why don't you show Moony some of the pretty things you bought? He loves a good show," Sirius snickered and sat down on the loveseat.

Hermione gasped and pulled from the bookish man. "I'll show you what I'm going to wear at the parade and then make dinner."

Remus raised a hand to argue, but she was already shuffling from the room with her bags in hand. It was shocking and a bit wrong to be playing this part. However, the grinning man across from him waved at the couch. "Sit down, enjoy the view. She's such a little people pleaser. It's quite attractive."

Remus huffed and sat down, placing his new sweater on his lap. "Has she been like that all day?"

"Mhm. Completely about hitting the marks. I don't know what's better - her attitude or the way she looks," Sirius teased.

Remus tugged at his shirt collar and sighed. "Tell me you didn't get her something too attractive?"

Sirius laughed and waved a hand. "I'm me, Moony. I dressed that woman for the sacrificial offering."

"And she just went with it?"

"On the contrary, she gravitated toward it. I found out our little stray has an abundance of daddy issues."

Remus grimaced and shook his head. "Don't start."

"Her father decided about twenty years ago that he needed to be a woman. Now she has two mummies and a whole lot of underlined misdirected fulfillment. Hence the activism, the sweetness, and lack of confidence. Not his fault she's grossly undervalued, but it happened."

"Twenty years ago we were her age," Remus hissed through his teeth.

Hermione strolled into the room in a watercolor dress. It was splashed with different colors of the rainbow and fluttered around her tanned legs. "What do you think? Is it pride appropriate?"

Her chest was sitting marvelously with skin revealed in no small measure. The dress was lovely, the woman more so. "That's gorgeous," Remus said as he blinked.

"Thank you, Remus. I'm quite pleased with it. Be careful. I might steal your partner and take him to London to sort out my closet," Hermione teased as she swayed in the dress.

"Show him the knickers now, darling?" Sirius purred.

"No, how about we get dinner on," Remus retorted while sitting straighter.

Hermione motioned agreement and smirked. "As you wish. You both just relax, and I'll get it prepared."

The woman was nearly skipping as she disappeared down the hallway. "Padfoot, we can't do this. She'll be ruined if you say anything. That girl trusts us, and for the life of me, I don't see her trusting anyone again if we kill it," Remus whispered.

"Oh, knock it off, Moony. I haven't revealed any of our secrets yet. I'll figure out how, but I'm telling you, she's perfect. Just your type."

"That road has been abandoned a long time, Pads. I'm not about to repave years of work to keep my life average," Remus huffed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless. Tons of girls at those parties would eat you up, and you choose to spend it alone. Get with the program, mate," he declared while climbing from the loveseat. "I need a drink, want one?"

"Yes, that's probably appropriate. I need something to take the edge off."

Hermione wandered into the room as Sirius dug through the small liquor cabinet. She was in a grey t-shirt and leggings. "So, I was thinking Italian. Any naysayers?"

"None here, we like to eat," Sirius chuckled.

Hermione's phone rang as she scowled and pulled it out. "Ah, I was wondering when he'd call," she said with a smirk and pressed it to her ear. "Mr. Potter, how are you this evening," she laughed while walking toward the kitchen.

Sirius nearly dropped the glass in his hand before skirting toward the doorway. "Did she say, Potter?" Sirius breathed.

Remus followed his direction, and they watched her digging things out of a bag.

"How's Gin? Is she angry that she found out through text I was in the states?" Hermione asked.

There was a pause as she dug around the kitchen. "No, of course not. Harry, why do you always assume I'm on a mission to save the world? I just came out for a bit of inspiration before getting work done."

"Harry Potter?" Remus whispered.

"Well, I suppose if you leave me with little choice. The convention is next weekend. Reggie is going to be out here Sunday for the signing, and then I was going to have a bit of a holiday."

The woman was setting out her pots on the stove and oblivious to the two men watching her conversation. There was an urgency that they needed to be sure of first.

"The children will be fine with Molly for that long? I mean, if you think so, by all means. I know James has homesickness when you and Gin are away," Hermione sighed while filling a pot.

Sirius stared wide-eyed at his friend. There were just too many coincidences.

"Well I was staying with some friends, but we could get a hotel," Hermione hummed as she set the pot down on the stove.

"Darling! Are your friends coming out here?" Sirius exclaimed as he strode into the kitchen.

Hermione pivoted and blinked. "Yes, actually. They're coming in on Sunday morning," Hermione murmured, the phone still pressed to her cheek.

"We have space, don't get a hotel. They're far too expensive during this time of year. We are less than ten minutes from downtown!" Sirius chuckled with a smirk.

Sirius could see her eyebrows knitting as the voice on the other end spoke. "Harry says as long as they aren't troubling. He already appreciates what you've done for me," she murmured as her cheeks darkened with color.

"By all means, we haven't had guests in years," Remus piped up as he wandered inside.

Hermione smirked and nodded. "Okay, we'll go pick them up Sunday," she said.

Both men sat down at the counter and listened to the nonsensical conversation as they heard her side. She was laughing and nodding as her voice bounced off the kitchen walls. When she finally hung up, she was immersed in her preparation as they sipped their drinks.

"So, is Harry your age?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded and huffed. "He lived with his aunt for a long while, but when things got hard, my mum adopted him in our teens."

Remus cleared his throat and drained his glass. "Hermione, wherein Britain did his aunt live?"

Hermione was scowling at the consistent questions. "Little Whinging. Why?"

"Just curious, love. We knew a Potter."

The woman smirked and tilted her head. "Sirius, how long ago did you both move to LA?"

Remus went from uncomfortable but curious, to now chewing the inside of his cheek. "We came out here for me, twenty-eight years ago."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, love, let me get up and help you," Sirius murmured and walked around the island.

"Because I'm sick," Remus stated over Sirius's discomfort.

The woman abandoned her post and rounded the counter to Remus. "You're sick?"

"Not as much as I was, it's calmed quite a bit since I was younger but yes," Remus huffed and glanced to the floor.

"What," Hermione stumbled as she touched his arm. "What is it?"

Remus exhaled and shook his head as he met her lovely amber eyes. "I have HIV. It's heavily managed, but difficult nonetheless."

Hermione gasped and hugged the man, kissing his cheek. "Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry. I know that's rough."

Remus shuddered at her embrace but sighed. "You're too kind, Hermione. Where did you come from?" He asked while stroking her hair.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Remus," Hermione paused and pulled back to look at him. "I've seen tons of sadness and darkness. I just decided a few years ago to utilize my feelings more healthily."

His eyebrows skewed as he spoke. "What did you find out?"

"A story for another day. For now, let me finish dinner, and we'll have a pleasant evening."

"Lovely, I have a question," Sirius murmured as he eyed the pot. "You mind keeping Moony company tonight? I have to go and see a friend. He wasn't too happy that I missed out on dinner last night, but things happen."

"Oh," Hermione turned to the dusky-haired man. "I didn't realize I ruined your plans, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"No, no, nothing like that. He just had a business proposal for me, and I'd like to go see him," Sirius murmured still not looking at the woman.

"Sirius likes to do photography," Remus snickered with a smile.

"You're a photographer?"

Sirius snorted as he turned and rolled his eyes. "Don't be surprised, love. I enjoy making pretty pictures."

Hermione walked toward the stove and placed the pasta in the pot. "What kind of pictures?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow and bent to smile at her. "Want to see? I have a darkroom up the staircase."

"Okay, how about you take your leave, Sirius," Remus growled.

"What kind of pictures, Sirius?" Hermione asked with more force in her tone.

The stormy-eyed man glanced at the fuming bookish one. "Moony doesn't think I should show you yet, so I won't. I'll be right back before I leave," He teased and ruffled her hair. "Be a good girl for him. He's not used to company."

"Alright," Hermione huffed and returned to her cooking.

Sirius wagged his eyebrows at the seated man and left the room. Remus was swirling the last bit of his drink in the glass as she chopped and collected herbs. Hermione's stature was quite lovely in their kitchen, the studious man noted. It was a bitter realization.

"Does he take pictures of horrible things, Remus?" Hermione asked with her back still turned.

"Horrible?"

"Death, darkness, decay?" She continued.

"Nothing that heavy. No, he likes to take portraits, but some of them aren't appropriate for company," Remus sighed.

Sirius came back into the room and pressed a stack of pictures on the counter. "There's some nice ones from a wedding I just did."

Hermione turned to see him in his bubblegum feminist shirt again. "Do you have another shirt?" She laughed.

Sirius smirked and turned around. "It's my label, love."

On his back were words she didn't see before. 'She'll always cum first,' followed by, 'Feminist Black.' Hermione snorted and fell into a round of laughter. It was remarkably cheesy and hilarious.

"Why in all ill-conceived ideas did you choose that?"

Sirius turned and lifted the camera from his chest, aiming it at her. "Well, trust me, it's a hit with people and catchy enough for them to remember," he paused and took a snap. "I'm more approachable if it's something comforting with my branding."

Remus drained his glass and arched an eyebrow. "He has a refined air about him," he jested.

"You're too much, Sirius."

Sirius glanced over at his companion and tilted his head. "You sure you don't want to make the trip tonight? He did say your expertise was valued."

"No, I'll keep our new friend company. You'll do fine without me."

Sirius paced over and kissed the woman on the cheek. "Be good for Moony. He's a sour puss at times, but a wonderful companion."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "I will. Enjoy your dinner."

Sirius chuckled and tugged on a strand of her hair. "I will."

The pink shirted man left the room, and Hermione scowled. "Does he photograph many women? His phrase isn't logical."

"Why is that?" Remus asked with a smile.

Hermione ignored the dinner for a moment and glanced at the pictures. It was a love set of wedding photos with two women and a rainbow flag.

"That's sweet," Hermione sighed.

"Yes, they were very good to us after the shoot. Sent us home with a bunch of things from the wedding. We knew one of the brides for a few years before she found her partner."

Hermione returned to cooking and hemmed. "How did you know her?"

"Through some dinners, we used to go to plenty," Remus mumbled.

The woman was scowling at the food as she prepped it. Why did they both seem so confusing? All signs pointed to different answers, and she couldn't help the mild disappointment that these men were out of reach. It didn't add up for her, and finally, Hermione chopped it up to jetlag and frustration.

It was time to enjoy an evening of quiet with the English teacher.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was on her second glass of wine as they sat in the sitting room and watched sappy movies. She was leaning against her companion as he indulged with her on films he loved. Remus enjoyed her company but also the way she surrendered. Letting the moments wash over her from one to another with a symphony of feeling.

The movie ended, and she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I love that ending," Hermione sighed.

"Me too," Remus murmured.

"Tell me something, Remus. How did you two end up together so long?" Hermione questioned as she turned to him.

He arched an eyebrow and twitched his lips before answering. "He's soulful. Quite remarkably kind. I knew I didn't deserve his loyalty and friendship from the beginning, but he gave it willingly. I'm not anything special, but he helped me find an acceptable way to live."

"And you both started off as friends?"

Remus chuckled and shrugged. "He noticed how alone I was, and he adopted me into his group with our two other friends. It was quite the stir up at school."

Hermione scowled and scratched her jaw with pursed lips. "How did it happen?" Hermione whispered.

Remus exhaled and waved a hand. "I was attacked as a child by wolves that were brought over from Europe. When they went to give me a transfusion, it was tainted."

Hermione pouted and took his hand. "You're so strong, Remus. I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"As Sirius says, it adds to my character. Whatever that means. I'm quite dull outside of the scars," Remus chuckled with a head shake.

"You're unbelievably intelligent and grounded. I do think that weighs in," Hermione said with a smile.

The older man arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You're very opinionated for only knowing me a day. I have a feeling you would grow bored with my rambling after a while."

"Never. Knowledge is the only thing someone can't take from you," Hermione sighed as she looked at the frozen screen.

Remus hemmed and reached for his water. "You have this smell about you, Hermione. Can you tell me what you are looking for?"

It was such an odd and unprovoked questioned. Hermione's cheeks warmed, and she shifted on the sofa. "What do you mean? As in life?" She asked while pulling her hand from his.

"No, not life," he said before sipping his glass. "You have that figured out. I know you haven't told us how chaotic your life really is, but I can sense it. I want to know what moves you."

He wasn't timid in his posture, and something in it spoke to her. It was a primal ease that he displayed: nothing aggressive or anything she truly experienced before.

"I, its, well," she sputtered.

"Can I ask you an invasive question?" Remus asked as he examined her expression.

Hermione didn't trust her voice; she just nodded.

"What is your internal drive? The core fuel for your being. Is it to serve yourself or serve others?"

She set her near-empty wine glass down on the table. "I haven't had this conversation in a while," Hermione said.

Remus arched an eyebrow. "But you have had it."

"You'd be surprised at what I know and where I've been. After I was out of school, I started to decipher why I was the way I was. It took many different trials and errors and a botched engagement to realize what it was."

"Which was?" Remus asked.

Hermione smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "My secret. One of quite a few I have."

Remus scrunched his nose. "And you won't tell me."

"Now, Remus, you expect me to spill my heart out over two glasses of wine? I'm hardly that kind of lady," Hermione teased with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Not even for some hot chocolate?" Remus responded as his lips curled.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head. "How about this; you watch films with me tonight and Sunday I will let you have one of my secrets?"

"That's fair," Remus said as he held out his hand.

The woman took his hand and shook it before giggling. "Good. Then I believe it's your choice on the selection."

Remus flicked through the application to another one of his favorites and coaxed the woman to lay her head on his thigh. Hermione curled into the couch as the studious man stroked her hair. It was a lovely and natural feeling for both. Their company was relished, and soon the woman was dozing.

* * *

Sirius was hard at work on some of his photos in his darkroom. He had a decent selection he was almost ready to share. There was a knock, and he moved to the door. "I'm coming, Moony," he sighed and opened the door.

Hermione was standing in her pajamas at the door. "Sirius, do you think I can come with you and Remus to the shelter today?"

Sirius skirted out of the room and nodded. "If you want to, love. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"No, I want too. It would be nice to do a bit of good while I'm out here," Hermione smiled.

The tattooed man smirked and bent closer to her. "Then after we're going to go on an adventure. I have a photoshoot tonight, and I could use a bit of help."

"What kind of photoshoot?" Hermione asked as she rocked on her heels.

Sirius tugged a piece of her hair and winked. "A fun one. Remember that bathing suit I told you to buy, you'll need it."

"Alright," Hermione said with a nod.

"Pads, I'll be ready in ten. Let's hop to it," Remus ordered from down the staircase.

Hermione smirked and tilted her head. "He's quite bossy."

"You'd be surprised, he means well and keeps everything on track. I'm the fun one. I like to bring out the youthful nature of all," Sirius whispered as he caressed her cheek. "You're a pretty little girl, aren't you? You should let me take pictures of you some time."

Hermione's cheeks darkened as she attempted to pull from him. "You're embarrassing me," Hermione murmured before biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be careful with you. I saved you after all," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Hop to it, Sirius," Remus barked from down below.

Sirius chuckled and pulled away. "You heard him. Get dressed and let's go," he murmured and walked down the hallway.

* * *

The shelter was in an industrial part of the county with machinery just off the freeway. They were in a truck, and Hermione was almost in Remus's lap with how snug the fit was. She couldn't see his face, but if she had, the woman would have known just how much he enjoyed the closeness. He couldn't remember the last time someone so tender and soft yanked at his walls and threatened to pull him to his knees.

Remus was running his fingers over the new growth of hair just under her wild ponytail. The woman was dressed rather youthful, even for her age. Sirius's insistence he was sure. She was in shorts and a pink shirt. It said on the front, 'Keep Calm and Be a Princess.' It was Disney and very cute, but too much so if he had to admit.

"So, this is it," Sirius said as he pulled up to green fencing. "I had the housekeeper kept Snuffles with him last night, but he probably is a bit lonely."

The truck was put into park and Remus climbed out. When Hermione went to step out, she missed the ledge and fell into him. Hermione burst into laughter as the man held her.

"Are you alright?" Remus questioned.

Hermione nodded and exhaled through laughter. "Yes, I'm quite alright."

The man in the long sleeve black shirt helped her right herself. "You're alright," Remus said with a smile.

Sirius walked toward the gate, and the dogs started barking. "Hello, my misfits! How are ya?" He cried with a smile as he stepped inside.

Remus escorted the woman to the gate and exhaled. "It's loud," he told her as they entered.

Hermione gasped as she saw the dusky-haired man battling with a giant dog.

"My beasty, I missed ya!" Sirius shouted as the considerable dog licked his face.

"He's so big!" Hermione exclaimed.

The dog noted the new person in the rescue and launched himself toward her. "Snuffles, no!" Remus snarled and tried to block the dog.

Hermione was tackled to the floor and screeched in surprise. "Stop," she huffed as the animal attacked her with slobbery kisses.

Remus struggled with the canine, but soon the girl was laughing. "Snuffles, yield!" Remus growled.

"He's forward," Hermione giggled as the dog was yanked off by Sirius.

"Yeah, well, he's a good boy," Sirius chuckled.

The woman sat up and wiped her face with her shirt. "Aren't you just the cutest," Hermione sighed and patted the panting dog on the head.

"Shall we show you around?" Remus asked as he offered his hand.

She yanked herself off the ground and smirked up at him. "Of course."

Remus dusted her shirt off and straightened her attire. "Goodness, he got you good," he laughed.

Hermione sighed and tugged his arm. "Come along, show me all the dogs."

* * *

The two men struggled through being charmed by her light-hearted personality. They walked dogs, fed them, and she met the older man that lived in the house, taking care of the dogs. It was a long day of new experiences as she showed them sign language to teach one of their deaf dogs. It was this moment of thought that she fit with them in this odd way. Neither men wanted to admit that she held them captive. They kept this lie and it was a wedge in the moment.

Remus was sitting outside with one of the huskies they had by a tree out front. He was eating an apple as the animal rested against the man. "Whatcha think, Crisco? She's different."

The blue-eyed animal tilted his head and snorted.

"Yeah, I know. She's way too young."

"Who's too young, Remus?" Hermione asked.

He turned to see her wander out with Snuffles at her hip. "Cisco's new girlfriend," Remus chuckled.

Hermione came over and leaned against the man. "Well, she's probably into older dogs," she teased.

"Pup doesn't have the life experience that Cisco has. Probably not healthy for her."

"Well," Hermione paused and patted his arm. "He's lucky. Keeps him young. Sirius probably does that with you. He may be your age, but he's young at heart."

"Hermione, we need to talk about that," Remus sighed.

Hermione reached over and patted Snuffles. "What about?"

"Sirius and I," Remus attempted.

Hermione tilted her head as she scowled. "What about it? You two aren't having problems, are you?"

Remus let out a long puff of air that whistled from his mouth. "We aren't," he stopped.

"You aren't what? Is there a problem?"

"Hermione, we never have," he struggled.

She blinked and touched his hand. "Remus, you can talk to me," she insisted.

His courage wavered at her scrunched brow, and he smiled. "Just bumbling like a fool. Come on, let's get Sirius and head to lunch before the photoshoot."

"Alright," she murmured and stroked the large black dog. "But if you want to talk, I'm here."

Remus laughed and nudged her. "Don't you worry about me. You're going to have to deal with his crazy arse during a shoot. Hopefully, we make it."


	6. Chapter 6

The truck pulled up to a house with a spectacular amount of greenery. Hermione blinked as Remus climbed out of the truck and went to the trunk. Hermione jumped out and groaned as she stretched.

Sirius smirked as he got out of the truck. "Isn't this place beautiful?"

"Isn't it late for a shoot?" Hermione asked.

Sirius reached back for bags in the trunk. "It's never too late for pictures, love. Now take off your street clothes. We're going to go into the backyard."

"Is there a pool?"

Remus chuckled as he shouldered large bags. "If you can call it that."

Hermione had changed at the shelter under the direction of Sirius before they left. He warned about them not being able to enter the house until after the shoot. When she flung her shirt off her body, Remus stopped and blinked.

Jesus Christ. This woman was tan, freckled, and curves in all the best places. A bright pink suit surrounded all the best parts as she pulled off her shorts. Remus hadn't noticed he was gawking until Sirius cleared his throat. "Come on, Moony. We need to set up."

Remus stomped toward the gate, and Hermione stuffed her clothes into the bag. "What's wrong with Remus?" Hermione asked.

Sirius huffed and smirked. "Yeah, well, he's not looking forward to the shoot. The man who's paying for it is a douchebag, but only to those he finds of similar."

"Similar what?"

"Similar temperament," Sirius smirked.

Hermione followed Sirius through the gate and gasped at the Eden surrounding the pool. "This is amazing," Hermione murmured.

There were large palms and flowering trees. The whole area was surrounded by hedges and blocked out the nearby houses from seeing into the yard. Hermione dropped her bag on the chair as she approached the waterfall. "This is, blimey," she said.

"Ah, Black, I see you brought someone extra tonight?" A deep voice entered the area.

Hermione snapped toward the house to see a hulking, hairy man. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had almost predatory features. Remus was placing up the stands as he glanced over at the man with a huff.

"Evening, Greyback," Remus grumbled.

"Evening, Lupin. I'm surprised to see you here with such a morsel. I've been rude, who are you, lovely?" Greymane asked as he approached the woman near the waterfall.

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "Hermione Granger. How are you this evening, Mr. Greyback?"

He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "It's a pleasure. Did you want to meet my family?"

"Oh, alright?" Hermione seemed unsure.

Greymane pulled from her and clapped his hands. "Girls!"

Hermione's cheeks warmed as three women came out from the house completely naked. Each was wearing bright silver necklaces, each with a symbol that hung down between their pert breasts. Greymane grinned at Hermione and waved her to follow.

"These are my bitches, lovely. Each so beautiful and know their place."

The three beautiful women giggled and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Bitches? Isn't that derogatory?" Hermione asked.

"You seem unphased by three naked women," Sirius chuckled as he set up the lights.

Greyback shifted a finger and hemmed. "Girls, pool. We're going to start the pictures," he paused and bent to Hermione with a girl. "Want to go play with my girls?"

Hermione smirked and tilted her head. "I think I'll just watch."

Sirius walked over and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go in the spa for a bit, love? We'll do the shoot and enjoy some pool time."

"I think I'll join your beautiful companion for the first half of the pictures," Greyback declared and patted her shoulder.

Hermione shuddered from his fingers and jumped at an arm around her waist. "That's alright, Greyback. I'll go sit with her," Remus rumbled.

Greyback chuckled and waved. "I need to make sure my girls behave anyway."

Remus walked her toward the hot tub, and Hermione sighed. "Thank you," she whispered.

Remus tossed, let her go, and shook his head. "He's forward. I'm sorry, but Sirius thought you'd enjoy a bit of fun before tomorrow."

Hermione climbed into the spa and smiled over at the man who pulled up a chair. "You're not going to come in?"

"No, I prefer to hold off."

"Ladies, show me the love," Sirius ordered, and the women in the pool started caressing each other.

"Why are you alright with this?" Remus asked as he noted the woman's relaxed posture.

Hermione glanced up at him and shrugged. "There's nothing odd about a risky photoshoot."

Greyback stripped his pants and climbed into the pool naked. "My lovely bitches," he chuckled as the squealed at his approach.

"Why does he call them that?" Hermione asked.

Remus bent toward her and exhaled. "He thinks he's alpha in a pack of dogs. They have a particular taste."

"Oh, hmm," Hermione murmured.

"Why doesn't this phase you?" Remus questioned.

"Sheila, make sure you give me a good show of your tits. They're not going to show in the film," Sirius ordered.

Hermione turned and watched as one of the women crawled out of the pool and leaned against the rocks. Greyback reached up and placed a hand around her neck. The woman let out a whimpered moan and her back sunk.

"More, love, show me what he does when he fucks you," Sirius commanded as he camera clicked away.

"Are these the racy photos Sirius takes? That doesn't bother you?" Hermione asked as she turned to Remus.

Remus smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Why would it bother me?"

"Love, can you fetch me some water?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione climbed from the spa and went to the bags. She pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Sirius as he was taking another set of pictures.

"Black, I'll pay you more if you let me play with your friend," Greyback said as he stroked one of his girl's hair.

Remus stood up and growled. "Greyback, that wasn't part of the shoot."

Sirius chuckled and stroked Hermione's cheek. "No, I don't think our lovely friend wants to participate."

One of the girls pouted. "But, Sirius."

"Sorry, love. My little flower isn't interested in playing with your family."

Greyback leaned over and whispered to the two girls near him. "Alright, time for the next part of the shoot," He announced and climbed from the water.

Hermione tucked behind Sirius and hid her blush from the man who stood naked and dripping in front of them. The girls followed, and Sirius chuckled as the group walked toward the steps of the waterfall.

"Alright, darling, go back into the spa. The next part is a bit hot," Sirius snickered.

Hermione tucked her hair around her cheeks as she paced toward the spa. Remus exhaled and rolled his eyes as she turned from the group.

"They're extremists," he whispered as there was moaning filling the area.

"How do you deal with this?" Hermione questioned.

Remus smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "You'd be surprised. It's just another day and another gig for Sirius."

"So, are these types of shoots what he does?" Hermione asked.

"I have to know exactly why you're so comfortable with this. Most women would have been disgusted," Remus declared with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione folded her arms and rose her eyebrows. "You really need to know?"

"Yes, actually," Remus responded.

Hermione moved toward the edge where he was sitting and smiled up at him. "Remus, you're so funny."

"And you're dodging," he retorted.

"Okay, pool party!" Sirius shouted.

Hermione turned to see Sirius setting down his camera and pulling off his shirt. The girls cheered and clapped as they toweled off their unmentionables. The woman climbed from the spa and smirked at Remus.

"Coming in?"

He stood up and cleared his throat. "I might."

"Don't disappoint Sirius, now," Hermione giggled and jumped into the pool.

The girls followed suit and swam over to introduce themselves. Remus wandered over to Sirius and cleared his throat.

"How are we going to tell her?" Remus whispered.

Sirius patted his shoulder. "I don't, but we better."

Greyback had on a pair of swim shorts as he climbed into the water. "Girls, girls, show our guest a good time, and one of you get her a drink. She's sweet as sugar."

"Yeah, or someone else is going to entertain her," Remus sighed and tossed his shirt on the ground.

* * *

There wasn't much talking after the shoot. Hermione took a shower, and Remus had a drink before doing the same. It was enlightening and quite disturbing at seeing the girl socialize with the naked women of Greyback. They doted and spoke to her with fondness. It was unique to see someone not part of that life able to handle that.

Saturday came, and the woman had dashed out early. Hermione claimed that she was in need of preparing for her speech. Remus was gazing at his striped top with a scowl in the mirror of the bathroom.

"Why are we doing this, Pads? It's only going to confirm her thoughts that we're gay."

Sirius poked his head into the bathroom and snorted. "Moony, don't you know I have a plan? After the parade, I'm going to fess up to the confusion and tell her."

"It's going to blow up in your face."

Sirius walked in with a purple shirt on, his logo in white. "Well, you're going to worry, but I don't. Did you see how at ease she was last night?"

"Sirius, you know I haven't been a part of that in years," Remus growled.

"Stop worrying!" Sirius hissed and left the room. "Let's go."

**After all the music, marching, and speeches…**

Remus was drinking some water as Sirius was chatting with a pair of girls. He wore his camera and gestured to it several times before handing them a card. At least one of them was having a good time. The studious man was uncomfortable, but not because of the parade.

Hermione bound over and snagged his arm. "Wasn't that amazing? Did you and Sirius like it?"

"Your speech was lovely," Remus said over the ambiance.

She laughed and tilted her head. "I'm glad you think so."

"What's next?" Remus asked.

"Well, we have some festivities we can get to or have lunch."

Sirius came bounding over and embraced the woman. "Love, you were spectacular!"

Hermione laughed and touched his arm. "Making your rounds?"

"Yes, of course, darling," Sirius whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hermione?" A feminine voice shouted.

The woman jerked from Sirius and glanced around. It was a moment before a small blond girl came into view. "Sharon? Oh, you made it!" Hermione called out.

The little blond girl was dressed to the nines in rainbows. "Hermione! Your speech was amazing!"

They embraced, and she held Hermione out in front of her. "Wow, this dress. Who helped you?"

"Well, I had tons of help," Hermione couldn't continue.

Sharon's eyes met the two men standing there and gasped. "Remus! Sirius! What are you doing here?"

The woman dashed into Sirius's embrace. "Bunny! I didn't know you were around still," Sirius chuckled.

Sharon giggled and touched Remus's arm. "I haven't seen you in years, Remus. How are you, Sir?"

Hermione scowled and approached the group. "You know them?"

"Of course, I do! They used to run the circuit tons. Sirius is a pretty popular photographer for the scene," Sharon declared.

Hermione's face was red as she pointed between the men. "You met them through the scene?"

"Wait, love, you know what scene we're talking about?" Sirius asked with a scowl.

"Of course she does, Sirius. I was bringing her to the party so I could introduce you and Remus to her. I know his type well," Sharon giggled and shook her head.

"Hold on, what do you mean to introduce us? They're together," Hermione huffed.

Sharon laughed while shaking her head. "What do you mean? They're not gay. They've had their fair share of ladies."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "They're not?" She squeaked through her hand.

Remus rubbed the side of his neck and hemmed. "No, we're not gay."

"You were going to introduce us to her? Bunny, how appropriate!" Sirius snickered.

"You didn't tell them you're into unconventional interests?" Sharon asked with a smirk at the mortified woman.

Hermione held out her hands and exhaled. "If you'll excuse me. I need to go, well, think," she huffed.

They watched the woman march off, and Sharon giggled. "So you both saved her from the road? Must be some story."

"I took her to a shoot last night," Sirius chuckled.

Remus cleared his throat and rolled his neck. "Well, that explains why she wasn't odd at the shoot."

Sharon bent toward them and grinned. "You both better do something to make it up to her. She's not average."

Sirius ruffled her hair and curled his lips. "Well, there's a plan for everything. It's good to see you, Bunny."

"I'm going to go find her. Enjoy the festivities," the blond-haired woman declared and skipped off in the direction Hermione went.

"Well, the cat's outta the bag, Pads," Remus sighed.

"Good, now we can see if she likes to play games, Moony," Sirius snickered and nudged his friend.

Remus cleared his throat. "Her friends are coming tomorrow. We have bigger problems than getting her outta her knickers."

Sirius nodded and exhaled. "Yeah, we do. Okay, Moony, let's apologize."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was sitting on the grass in the front yard when the men pulled up. She was still in her rainbow dress, and her hair was falling in curls. Remus sighed and climbed out of the sky blue car when it was parked. He groaned and sat down next to her on the grass, gazing out at the street.

"Some parade," Remus said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I have to get ready for dinner soon."

"Are you angry with us?" Remus asked as Sirius approached.

"No, not with you. I should have paid more attention," she sighed. "All the signs. The oddity of you both. I was so sure that it wasn't possible."

Remus touched her arm. "I'm sorry we weren't up front."

Hermione glanced at him through her eyelashes. "Why didn't you just tell me? I thought something was wrong with me."

Remus's hand skated up to her cheek as he sighed. "There's nothing wrong with you. It was my fault," he admitted.

Her cheeks had grown rosy under his touch. "I wouldn't have acted the way I did if I wasn't sure," Hermione whispered.

"Can we go back to the conversation where you are in the lifestyle, please?" Sirius sighed with a smirk.

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "That."

"Yes, that," Sirius said with a nod.

"Well, it's just something I fell into when I was younger. I've been in and out of it for some time. Sharon was deadset on getting me involved in the LA scene. She felt if I had more roots out here, I'd want to stay," Hermione murmured as she twirled her hair.

Remus tilted his head. "And that's why you didn't blink at the photoshoot."

Hermione laughed and exhaled. "No, I've seen my fair share of randy people. I don't usually participate in the debauchery, but it doesn't phase me as much."

Sirius licked his lips and Remus could sense he was biting at the bit. "What are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hermione retorted with a crooked smirk.

"Alright, before we walk down this path, I have to demand a cease-fire," Remus sighed.

"Moony," Sirius started.

"No, he's right, Sirius. We shouldn't really have this conversation on the front lawn," Hermione grumbled as she straightened her form. "We have a dinner to get to."

"Quite right, and we have to pick up her friends tomorrow," Remus interjected.

Hermione winced and hemmed. "About that. Neither of them knows why I came out here and don't know about that portion of my personal life. I would appreciate the discretion."

"Of course, Hermione. We won't out you," Remus said with a nod.

"Moony is a wonderful dom. He used to make the sub girls whimper and swoon at parties," Sirius snickered with a grin.

Remus covered his face and scrubbed his eyes. "What do I do with you, Pads?"

"I'm dominant, but I can enjoy switching roles occasionally. I mostly enjoy a good rigging session," Sirius announced with a nod.

Hermione squirmed in the slightest and cleared her throat. "I'm going to go get dressed. Sharon will be there, and I'm going to request that we keep things rather conventional at the dinner, alright? My supervisor doesn't know that I'm anything but an activist."

"Oh, alright, but can we pick your brain after? I'm dying to find out more," Sirius said with a wild grin.

Hermione climbed off the grass, and Remus followed. "What did you have in mind for dinner apparel?" Remus questioned.

"Sirius helped me pick out a lovely dress. I'm just going to go change," she responded as he escorted her to the house.

The dusky-haired man in the purple shirt sighed and flopped on the ground with a smile. It was going to be far more exciting than he imagined with that little woman running around. He was amused to pieces at her layers.

* * *

The dinner was a lovely event. Hermione shmoozed and appeased as you would expect. It wasn't until she was sitting at a circular table with the two men and her friend that she had time to mellow from the professional air.

"So, Sirius found you on the side of the road?" Sharon asked as the woman beside her glanced toward them.

"She's the one that got into that horrible accident?"

Sirius winked and shrugged. "Happy accident. I was just on the way up there without Remus when I came across her, Melody."

A man walked over to the table and arched an eyebrow as he ducked down to Hermione. "Nice speech today, Miss Granger. Seems you've made some new friends," he whispered.

Sirius chuckled and waved. "Greetings Kingsley, glad to see you fighting the good fight still."

Hermione's cheeks reddened as she glanced at her superior. "Yes, they helped me from quite a dilemma. I had a car accident, and Sirius assisted."

Kingsley straightened and nodded. "Good to see you, Sirius, Remus. Have you been back to Britain lately?"

"No, not since we moved over," Remus said.

"Did you know them well before?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley chuckled with a nod. "We all went to school together. Of course, different dormitories, but I knew them very well."

"Your little employee is a saint," Sirius chuckled.

"Don't give her a reason to hate you, Black. She's quite the handful when she's on a mission. Her intelligence is valued greatly and would hate to see her grow angry with this country yet," Kingsley teased and patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"We promise to be most accommodating," Remus said with a nod.

"Very good, now if you'll excuse me. I have a few senators I would like to greet," Kingsley replied before departing.

"So, what are your plans next weekend?" Sharon asked as she glanced at Hermione.

"Well, I don't know yet. Harry and Ginny insisted on coming out for holiday, so I'll be quite preoccupied."

Melody straightened her posture and hemmed as she tossed her wild black hair from her shoulder. "You should take the time to join us. I'm throwing a party at my home near the beach."

"What kind of party?" Hermione mumbled.

Sharon smirked. "Our kind of party. It's for Mel's thirty-third birthday. We're calling it her threesome thirties."

Hermione glanced around before twitching her lips. "I'll think about it."

"Don't worry. I already told her you don't like women bossing you around. She's well informed," Sharon teased.

Sirius and Remus were on the quiet side as the conversation was taking place. After their admission earlier, it seemed like an excellent way to scare her away. Too much was riding on her friends coming to bugger it up the night before.

Mel winked at Hermione. "If you ever change your mind, I love brits with freckles."

"Thank you for the offer," Hermione laughed and turned to her companions. "You both have known Melody a while?"

Melody giggled and sighed. "Oh, I've known Sirius and Remus for near a decade. Of course, by fairly different names and circumstances. Sirius used to photograph some of my scenes for me."

Remus tugged at his collar with a finger and nodded. "Yes, we've known each other quite a while."

"Remus hasn't always been this conservative," Melody mused.

Sharon twitched and pouted. "Don't upset her, please?"

Sirius chuckled as he leaned to the young woman who was flushed. "Don't worry, love. We won't torture you yet," he snickered.

Hermione sat straighter and silently begged her blush to cool. "I'm not worried, Sirius. I know you respect the fact that I need this to be a professional event."

Remus smiled and gave her a nod. "Of course, Hermione. It's important to keep up the right demeanor and read the room. Sirius will claim he's never been good at it, but he's an excellent adapter."

Hermione maneuvered in her drop-dead sexy dress that Sirius helped her pick out. Remus had to agree and had been fighting feelings of absolution earlier. He'd rather feel guilty for admiring her. Than the acknowledgment that he didn't have to and did so with greed. It didn't help that she kept touching his arm, which didn't escape anyone at their small intimate table.

Her hand went this arm as she spoke. "You know, both of you have been a breath of fresh air."

How he was biting at his cheek not to provoke wish curiosity further. "It's the weather here in California," Remus said with a smile.

Hermione tilted her head back and laughed. "No, most certainly not. It's been a pleasant adventure despite the bumps in the road."

Sirius arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "How did you two lovely kids meet? She's from over the sea after all," he asked the young blond woman.

Sharon smirked as Hermione glanced her way. "Well, I went to a party in London a few years ago, fresh out of school, looking to make a mess of my life. Hermione was at the party and was the host's 'S.' She introduced me to people, helped get me situated and then I come to find out she's a bibliophile. We ended up talking about books most of the night. I went to a book signing for a young adult novel I fell in love with the next day. Hermione was there, and we became quite decent friends after. I head over to London twice a year, and we enjoy books, fun, and the darker affinities."

"She convinced me to come over earlier," Hermione mumbled as she attempted to keep her blush in check.

Sharon snorted. "Only because you've been obsessively sending me Sirius's pictures in his different photoshoots! I'm surprised she didn't tell you how much she loves your work, Sirius," Sharon replied with a smile.

Hermione cupped her mouth as her eyes grew. "You're not Marauders Inc," she said through her fingers.

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am! That's my company name. I don't like to add in all the garble of names on sites so that real inquires have to go through my website or face to face. I don't need stalkers," he said while sitting up straighter.

She reached over and smacked his arm playfully. "I've been following your work on FL for years!"

"Remus was my star for several years. He has a lovely air about him on camera. He doesn't like to show his face, and the girls adore him. He doesn't like too much anymore."

Remus hemmed as he tugged at the maroon sweater's collar. "Yes, well, inspiration comes and goes."

"I would love to take some pretty pictures of you," Sirius smirked with an arched eyebrow. "I'd even compensate you if you let me play out a scene I have in my head."

Hermione cleared her throat and reached for her wine. "I think we can talk about that later."

"Are you, are you a bit starstruck?" Sharon teased.

Hermione exhaled and turned to the two men. "Well, there's this one picture that is the absolute sum of beauty. The commission was of a woman, stretched out on the grass, and fingers were tracing her neck from above the frame. It was so masterfully done."

Sirius grinned like the Cheshire cat. "That was Moony's idea. It translated so well, and his delicacy has always been a fascination of mine."

Remus sat between them quite silent.

"Why a fascination?" Hermione questioned.

"Because Remus isn't always gentle," Sirius snickered.

Hermione glanced over at the quieter man and tilted her head with eyebrows arched. "You're quite calm and collected."

"Alright, can we cease the dissection? I need to run to the restroom," Remus huffed as he stood up.

Sirius put his hand under his chin and waved with a smile. "Don't take too long, Moony. You don't want me to expose all your secrets."

Remus waved Sirius off with a groan before walking off toward the restrooms. "I love him. He's my favorite person alive, but he tends to get broody."

Sharon bent toward the table with a scowl. "Why did he stop, Sirius?"

Melody patted her shoulder with a pout. "I think I understand, my bunny. When you've lost your inspiration to be in the role because you haven't found that person, it's difficult."

"I've been through similar lately. That's why Sharon invited me out," Hermione sighed as her gaze had followed the retreating man. "It's not easy when your mind needs more stimulation than your body."

"Exactly, love. Moony always needed someone who was more than the sum of their parts. His heart is tender, and sometimes a bit of ordinary stifles that."

Hermione turned back to the table and scrunched her nose. "Well, that's difficult indeed."

"Can we go back to the topic of you fawning over my work?" Sirius asked while bouncing his eyebrows. "I do love a large ego boost."

"I was going to surprise her by introducing you both to her at the party. She's very enthralled by the artistic flow of your older shots."

"Yes, yes, well, let's get through dinner, and maybe we can all chat about this later?" Hermione grumbled.

"You ladies want to come over for a drink? I would love to expand a bit of knowledge on our new friend," Sirius snickered as he spoke to Sharon and Melody.

"Of course, Sirius. I'd love to. Anyone important enough for Bunny to rave about is important to me," Melody giggled.

Hermione swigged her wine and winced. It was going to be a long night of reveals… well, it seemed that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione found a very dull set of sweats and a t-shirt to change into one back at their place. She walked from the small room and out toward the sitting room where Sirius was mid-story.

"So, he grips the rope, I thought he was going to choke her, and runs it along her chest. The picture was so fucking gorgeous. Her expression read sin," Sirius smirked before sipping his glass.

"Well, your clients must love to channel that," Melody giggled before stroking Sharon's hair. "We should have him do a shoot for us."

Remus was sitting alone on the loveseat, and Hermione gnawed her lip before approaching with a timid posture. He noted her discomfort and offered her a glass. The woman accepted it and sipped before Sirius pivoted with a scowl.

"Why are you in those ratty things?"

"Because you're no longer gay, and therefore I won't be willing to have you ogling at my body," Hermione snorted.

Remus stifled a smile. "She has a point. We are no longer gay."

"Even when you thought I was, I didn't ogle, much," Sirius puffed. "I'm an artist."

Hermione laughed and shook out her nerves. "It's still considered ogling."

Sharon arched an eyebrow. "Should we show him some of your pictures for him to ogle?"

"Sharon, no," Hermione warned.

Remus handed Sirius his phone, and the entertaining photographer gasped. "Oh, love, you're so beautiful."

Hermione glared over at Remus, who nudged a thumb at Sharon. "She showed me earlier. I just found your name on there."

Sirius's cheeks tinted as he stared. "This one takes the bloody cake!"

Hermione stood up and glanced at the picture in question. Her face was shrouded by curls, but there was her body. She was standing at her window, curtains next to her, and in a soft white slip. It was sheer, nearly showing everything, and the only thing odd about the picture was the collar and leash dangling from her hand in offering. The depiction below was simple. ' _Seems he tore down my missing ads. I'm a stray now._ '

She exhaled and pulled away to sit back down.

"I appreciate that you're modest," Remus declared.

Hermione nodded and caught herself twirling her hair. "Well, I need to be careful about how much I show and who sees my face," she agreed.

Sirius was bobbing his head while looking through the pictures. "Moony! Look!" He exclaimed and shoved the phone back at him.

Hermione glanced over and covered her mouth. She forgot about that one.

"Is it the one with the uniform?" Sharon snickered.

Hermione was scarlet as Remus arched an eyebrow. "You make me feel like an awful, randy teacher with this picture."

"Okay, okay, we've seen my pictures now," Hermione puffed.

"You have writing on here as well," Remus mused as he dug through her profile. "Sapio'n'Sweet," he smiled.

Sharon smiled at Hermione and her embarrassment, attempting to draw her attention. "So, do you plan to stay longer than a couple weeks?"

Hermione shifted and sipped her drink. "I have to go to Northern California for a night, but after I was planning on staying. Reggie wants me to expand a bit. He says that I have to talk to a producer next week with him."

"Producer?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded. "A project I've been working on."

"Well, I really want to spend time with you," Sharon pressed. "It's been too long."

"Bunny tells me you like to watch movies," Melody mused. "It would be good for her to have a bit of a slumber party. I have the new Disney one."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she hummed. "I might be a bit pressed for time with Harry and Gin coming out."

"Slumber party? Darlin', you like ladies too?" Sirius asked after sipping his drink.

Hermione shook her head.

"No," Remus huffed. "She likes to dress cute and cuddle with stuffed animals."

Sirius gasped and pointed. "That explains so much!"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced over at the entry Remus was reading. "You write very eloquently about your passions," he said with a nod.

"When did this become an analysis of my kink?" Hermione grumbled.

"When you're meeting the two men, I'd been begging you to come out and see!" Sharon barked.

Hermione licked her lips and swallowed. "You really thought I'd be worth having them meet, Sharon?"

Remus glanced over at her and set his phone down. "What does that mean? You're an outstanding woman."

"And very cute and fun," Sirius insisted.

Melody hummed. "And fuckable."

"And fuckable," Sirius agreed.

Hermione set her glass down and rubbed the side of her arm. "I'm going to just run to the loo."

When she disappeared, Sirius scowled at the blond. "Why is she so dejected all of a sudden?"

"Her secret is out. She's also probably a bit uneven about if you're going to ask her why she doesn't have someone back home. He was a fucker, Sirius," Sharon huffed. "Took advantage of her and then tossed her aside, but that was quite a bit ago."

Sirius thought back to the picture he loved and pouted. "He went for someone else?"

"Yes, someone more maso and less sweet," Sharon confessed.

Remus scowled. "That's a shame," he said and adjusted his posture. "She's a lovely woman."

Sharon nodded. "It is a shame. Remus, she's perfect for you. I've been trying to drag her out for a year to meet you. Smart, witty, loves books, has a vast knowledge both within the bedroom and outside of it. She's what you and Sirius have been looking for."

"Hey, now, who's to say I was looking for anything?" Sirius groaned. "I've enjoyed being unattached."

"And who's to say I want to share," Remus murmured.

Melody snorted. "You both are lying. It's very simply seen. She is too. Bunny, let's hop along and let them figure out this shit without an audience."

Sharon bobbed her head and stood up just as Hermione came back. "Are you heading out?"

"Yes, Melody wants to take me home now," Sharon agreed before hugging Hermione. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Hermione sighed as they parted.

"Passed your bedtime," Melody reminded Sharon as she stroked her cheek.

"See you tomorrow at the signing," Sharon winked.

They ladies bid their farewells, and Hermione was now alone. With both men. Completely exposed.

"Hot chocolate and a film?" Remus offered.

Hermione exhaled with a smile. "That sounds lovely."

Sirius scooped the woman up and grinned as she glared. "Don't be so frosty, love. I'll show you mine if you want."

Hermione exhaled as he set her on the seat next to Remus. Sirius left the room, and she shook her head. "He's such an odd man."

"I understand that sentiment completely."

Hermione cleared her throat and picked up her glass. "So, straight, and a dom?"

"Straight, most certainly, and a dom," Remus agreed as he glanced over at her. "I've been out of the scene for a bit."

Hermione's cheeks had darkened as she analyzed his pose. He was watching her, and it made her not able to meet his eyes. Remus smiled and reached over to tuck a curl from her cheek. "We can, of course, avoid the subject. I can see you're uncomfortable."

"You're just," Hermione huffed. "You're brilliant and remarkably balanced. Have you ever been attracted to someone and knew they understood you without realizing why?"

"Yes," Remus agreed.

Sirius came into view with a large folder. "Okay, we've seen yours, now I'm going to show you ours."

Remus sat up and waved. "No, not now, Pads. This was a big day for revelations, and I'm sure she's exhausted."

Hermione snatched up the folder and opened it. The first picture was the now identifiable arm of Remus, gripping a leash of the naked woman in the film. The next was the lovely tattooed man tying up the same woman. Followed by countless black and white images that made Hermione swoon.

"These are so excellent," She sighed while stroking the perfectly done photograph of Remus sitting with a woman kneeling in front of him.

None of the pictures revealed their faces, but occasionally she saw a torso, a profile body shot or, god help her, the hint of a smirk.

"I'm glad you think so, love. Like I said, I would love to do a session with you. In some of those knickers you bought," Sirius encouraged.

Hermione blinked. "Really?"

Remus shifted and remained silent.

"Maybe you can do a photoshoot with Moony. It's been too long since I've added to my portfolio," Sirius urged.

Hermione glanced over at him and tilted her head. "You'd be interested in that?"

Sirius could see his friend was biting the inside of his cheek. Didn't want to seem too eager. He definitely didn't blame him.

"I could manage it. You're exquisite in your pictures, and you look like you would apply yourself well," Remus agreed.

Hermione's blush couldn't be tapered. He was putting on his dommy hat. "You'll have to excuse me. I've been a large fan of your work for quite some time. Both of you," Hermione murmured as she glanced at Sirius.

"Oh, I'm a fan of yours, love," Sirius chuckled.

"What type of photoshoot?" Hermione asked.

"What type are you willing to do? My concept is very flexible. One shoot I'm dead set on doing is you in those maroon knickers kneeling at Moony's feet. It would be a shot from your back, and he would be blurred in the background."

Hermione bit her lips together as she watched Remus reach for his glass. "I would be interested in that type of picture," Remus agreed.

Hermione found her voice. "And a profile shot? My hair just caressing my face enough to hide my features?"

Sirius rocked his head several times. "Yes, oh, I like that. Moony's legs and hands could just be in the frame."

"I am going to pay you for these, Sirius," Hermione hummed. "It's only right. One of my fantasies was doing a shoot with you both."

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "You really don't have to. This is completely, one hundred percent greed on our parts."

"Infallibly," Remus confessed.

Hermione licked her lower lip before it disappeared into her mouth. This suddenly went from feeling exposed to the build of exciting, fast. "Can we do it tonight?"

Sirius glanced at Remus. "Yes," Remus agreed.

* * *

Hermione was so nervous! She slid on the robe Sirius gave her and walked up the staircase. Bedroom down the hall to the left. The woman repeated it several times as she followed the direction. Now that her artistic crushes have been identified, and she had spent the last couple days thinking they were gay, it was intense to do this.

Stopping at the door, she cleared her throat and knocked. Sirius opened it and nodded as she entered. "Alright, love. This is a special night. We're in Moony's domain. He never likes doing shoots in here."

Hermione glanced around and swooned. The man had bookcases lining the walls, and the lighting was warm. His double bed was a simple frame but seemed welcoming. A chair sat across the room near the window that was covered with maroon curtains.

"I want a shot with the books in the background," Hermione sighed.

"I figured as much," Sirius chuckled.

Remus exited the door next to her, and her face grew twice as red. He was in a white buttoned shirt and had on a tie. She couldn't stop her mouth from peeling open at the sight.

"Oh, look at that, she's already willing, Moony," Sirius teased as he finished setting up a bit more lighting.

Remus arched an eyebrow and glanced at the armchair. "Pads, are we using the chair tonight?"

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "As requested by you."

She was thankful she didn't have to reveal her face. It was utterly crimson. She hadn't done this whole bit in a while and was nervous and, if she were, to be honest, a bit turned on. Remus sat down just as she collected herself and glanced back to Sirius, who was prancing over to Remus with a bundle.

"A bit of good shit for the camera," Sirius winked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her neck and breathed before smiling. "I apologize if I seem a bit nervous. It's been a while."

Remus shook his head as he unwove the leash. "Just a photoshoot, Hermione."

Sirius picked up his camera and nodded. "Ready when you both are."

Hermione shed her robe and set it on the bed. Remus sat straighter and cleared his throat before nodding. "Come, sit," he said and pointed to the plush rug that rested at his feet.

Hermione walked over and slid down to her knees, sitting on her calves in front of him. This felt real. He had a collar hanging from one hand and the leash in the other. Hermione bowed her head, and the room was silent, aside from the camera.

"Tilt your head to the side just a little, love," Sirius whispered.

Hermione obeyed.

"Now reach back like you're about to unhook your bra. Fingers gliding along the edge," Sirius murmured.

Hermione listened, and her chest was presented to Remus. His eyes never left her. She could feel them boring into her body as she moved.

Sirius moved, and she could see him checking the shot. "Cast your head more to the side and rest your hands palm up on your thighs."

Hermione maneuvered, and he reached over to pull a curl from her shoulder before taking the shot.

"Come here," Remus ordered.

Hermione's pulse sped up. That wasn't his usual serene voice. She crawled closer, and he slid a hand under her chin. It was sexy as all fuck. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you tonight," he whispered with a smile. "But you don't get off on just fucking, do you, Hermione?"

"No," she murmured.

"No, what?"

"No, Sir," She breathed.

Remus reached out with his other hand and covered a portion of her face with her curls. The photoshoot, she forgot about the photoshoot. The collar jingled just under her chin in his hand.

"May I put this on you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione sighed.

"That's my good girl," Remus praised as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione bowed her head forward, and Remus gently pulled her curls away to place on the collar. It was unbearably, sexy, and slow. Sirius was snapping away in the background, letting Remus take control. They must have had some way of communicating beyond just words.

Once the leather was around her neck, Hermione could feel that lovely pull of security she longed for. The clasp clicked, and Remus stroked her hair. He pulled it over one of her shoulders, revealing her neck and lounged back in the chair with his straight posture.

"On your hands and knees," Remus ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione licked her lips and maneuvered, pressing her thighs together. This was so hot, and he barely touched her.

"Look up to me," Remus stated.

Hermione gazed up at the man in front of her, and he tightened the slack just a bit. He covered his mouth with curled fingers as his thumb pressed along his jaw. It was a beautiful expression of pensive that she had seen in his shots before. Having him make that gesture at her now was enough to make her squirm.

"Legs apart, just a bit," Remus commanded.

Hermione shifted her thighs apart and chewed her lips.

"Are you turned on, Hermione?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Sir," She murmured.

She could see the hint of a smile. "Bow your back, stomach bent to the floor," Remus said.

Hermione knew what he was doing, and he brought more color to her cheeks. There wasn't going to be any hiding the mess he was creating in her knickers. The camera would surely catch it. He wanted it to be seen. He wanted her to be seen and what _he_ did to her.

This was better than sex.

"Are you feeling tension yet?" Remus questioned.

"It's a bit tight in my back, Sir," She confessed.

He waited just a moment and shifted his pose before bending forward to stare at her.

"You're a very good girl," he whispered with a smile.

Hermione involuntarily shifted and whimpered at his praise. His hand went to her hair, and he gripped it, causing her to gasp and her abdomen to tighten. Remus released her after a moment and moved back to the chair.

"Come sit on my lap," He declared.

She had never seen him do a shot like this before. Hermione gulped and climbed from the floor before standing in front of him.

"Are you comfortable with me touching your torso?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good, come sit. Facing away from me at first."

Hermione sat down and secretly wished her knickers were thicker. She was going to leave a bit of dampness on his thigh. She had settled and relaxed on his legs while sighing. The satisfied groan that left Remus's mouth couldn't be ignored as his hand with the leash roamed her skin.

"Do you like being owned, Hermione?"

"Yes, Sir," she sighed and tilted her head away from him.

Remus moved her hands back, touching his thighs. As his arms encircled her, she shuddered a moan.

"That's my good girl. Just release it for me," Remus purred as he touched the leash to her stomach.

His hand trailed up to her curls, and he gripped them, tugging her head back toward him. Hermione let out another moan and his hands with the leash pressed against her hip.

"Turn around, tucking your knees next to my hips," Remus rumbled in her ear as he released her hair.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione stood up and complied with his order.

Hermione could see his intensity now, and it tightened her abdomen. Remus reached over and touched her cheek. She could feel how much this photoshoot was affecting him as well under her, and it made her groan and arch. "My good girl," he purred and smirked.

Hermione shifted and sighed on his lap.

"May I touch your ass?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione sighed.

Remus slid his hands around her. One of them, with the leash, rested on her back, while the other squeezed her through her knickers.

She couldn't hide the audible moan that left her lips. Hermione rocked on his lap and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, my good girl," Remus rumbled as squeezed rougher.

His hands slid from her back and ass, returning to the to touch her chest. Sirius appeared out of the corner of Hermione's eye and seemed transfixed as well while taking snaps.

"Lean back, show me how long and beautiful you are," Remus ordered as he touched her.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione murmured and stretched backward.

Her hands found support on the arms of the chair as she dropped her head, allowing her hair to dangle. Remus's hands were soft and deliberate as they skated her covered chest and sides. Hermione could just about climax from the man's fingers on her.

"One more pose, Hermione. You've been such a good girl," Remus purred.

She returned to her straight posture, and Remus stroked her cheek.

"I want you on your knees between my legs. Hands resting on my knees. Can you do that for me?" Remus asked as he doted on her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Sir," she smiled.

Climbing out of the chair, she flexed her legs before Remus spread his enough for her to sit. She could smell herself on his pants. God, he made her so wet. He unwove the leash enough to give her slack to find a position and then tightened it, pulling her forward. He was outlined in his pants. She could see it, and that caused her to moan and squirm.

"Ass out a bit," Remus hissed.

She bowed her back, and this time she felt herself leaking just a bit down her thigh. It was so fucking hot! Remus wrapped the leash around his fist and pressed his hands to the side of her head. Hermione gazed up at Remus, and he stroked her hair, meeting her eyes. She was pushing her chest to the chair, and her breath shallowed as he adjusted his hips.

His eyes cleared and flickered away only once and then back with a smile.

"You're such a good girl," he whispered and touched her cheek. "Sirius is all done now."

She pressed into his hand and exhaled. How was she going to come down now?

"I need to give you a bit of aftercare. That was intense," Remus said.

"I need relief," Hermione puffed.

Remus arched his eyebrow. "I can supply it. It won't take much, you've been edging this whole shoot."

"Please?" She implored.

Remus nodded and gestured for Sirius to stop with the lighting. Sirius smirked and winked before leaving the room. He scooped her up and took her over to the bed. Once she sat down, he undid the collar and set it aside before stroking her cheek.

"I don't usually supply sexual stimulation after a shoot, but I'm willing to make an exception for you," He sighed.

"Please, Remus?"

He pressed her to the bed, and his fingers did the most remarkable things to her. Hermione enjoyed the climax about as much as the shoot. The aftercare was superb, and she didn't remember falling asleep tucked against him and Sirius on the sofa, but it certainly happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius walked into Remus's room and puffed on a cigarette. They were up most of the night into the morning… Hermione's friends would be here in three hours, but Sirius had other things on his mind. He brought in his laptop and puffed while sitting next to the man reading.

"Look at this shit," Sirius growled and shoved the cigarette into the water glass.

Remus set down his book and groaned. "Is it going to make me want to wank off like an asshole?"

"Yes, most definitely," Sirius agreed.

Sirius opened his files and revealed their treasure. There she was in detailed focus. Remus was in the background, his face wholly blurred due to the focal point of the camera. Collar hanging from his fingers as she caressed her bra hooks and bent, presenting her chest. A hint of a nose, line of her cheekbone was all visible, but it was her curls and evident willingness that was the mastery of the photo.

"Jesus, Sirius," Remus sighed.

"I know, and they only get better," Sirius agreed.

"I've never seen a woman give me so much in a shoot," Remus sighed.

"Neither have I," Sirius hissed as he found another one of his favorites.

It was the money shot. The lickable, sexy, sultry shot of her bowing before him and her ass was presented to the camera. You could see her want visible through the knickers, and Remus sat up straighter. That's what she looked like from another perspective at his feet?

"That," Remus huffed. "That's bloody tops, Pads."

"These are it, Moony. These are the photos I'm going to present at the con," Sirius declared as he flipped to another.

Remus bobbed his head and traced the line of her cheek. She was facing the camera, but Sirius masterfully with angle had found a shadow while she dipped her head to the side. Remus's fingers roamed the foreign territory with lust as a hint of his smile was seen over her shoulder.

"She's so fucking sexy. I almost forgot I was doing a photoshoot," Sirius huffed.

"I did," Remus confessed.

"You were just so intuned with each other," Sirius groaned. "It was so hot."

Remus grimaced and stared at the last photograph in the hundreds Sirius took. "Pads, I shouldn't have played with her after, but she asked."

"She begged," Sirius corrected him. "She consented. Moony, she walked in turned on. She knew the possibility of cumming on your lap was likely high. I thought she was going to actually. If you had touched her, she would have sung."

"She's such a _good girl_ ," he emphasized the words with a smile.

"Oh yeah, she is. Lights up like a Christmas tree at the words," Sirius chuckled.

Remus scratched his cheek while reviewing the photos. "We need her release forms. We also need to see if she'd be willing to do a shoot with you. If you're going to sell these prints, you need to have variety. The ladies lust after your naked arse."

Sirius nodded. "I wonder if she likes rigging at all. Oh, I would love to tie her up and make her cry my name."

"I see ropes, black and white, her casting her head back and the hint of your face as you lick her neck. A decent portion of your profile in the picture. Make it seem as if she's naked under the robes, and of course, you would be," Remus declared as he stared at the photo of him grabbing her hair while she was on her hands and knees.

"Yeah?" Sirius tilted his head and gasped. "Yeah!"

There was a knock at the door, and Remus shut the laptop. "Remus? Can I come in?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course, Hermione, we were just talking," Remus called out.

Hermione skirted into the room and smiled. "Good morning. I just received a call from Harry. Their plane is running quite a bit late from New York."

Sirius pouted. "Oh, I'm sorry, love."

"I was wondering if you both didn't mind picking them up for me and bringing them to the convention?" Hermione murmured as she shuffled her feet.

"Not at all, sweetheart," Sirius agreed.

Remus cleared his throat. "Of course, we love to help."

Hermione smiled and shifted on her sock-covered feet. "You both are spectacular."

"Uh, Hermione," Sirius hummed. "Can we talk a moment?"

Hermione bobbed her head and entered the room thoroughly. "What is it?"

"We were just reviewing your pictures," Remus said.

Her cheeks darkened as she squirmed and moved to twirl her hair. "Is it bad? Do I look awkward?"

"Absolutely not!" Sirius snorted. "You look edible."

Hermione bit her lips together as she slanted her head. "Then what's wrong?" She pursed her lips.

Sirius groaned and shook his head. "Please don't make that pout at me while I'm trying to ask you this?"

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened her form. "Okay."

"I was wondering if you would sign a release form to use our session for production," Sirius said.

Hermione gasped and covered her lips. "Really? You thought they were that good?"

Remus arched an eyebrow. "Yes, they are masterful. Did you want to see them?"

Sirius glanced back and glared, but Remus smirked.

Hermione smiled and nodded before approaching the bed. "I really would."

Remus opened the laptop and selected the first one of her kneeling with the collar on her neck. It was the classic pose he took, and her hair wove around her shoulder, revealing the black leather around Hermione's neck. It was exquisite.

When the screen pushed in her direction, she gasped, and her cheeks heated. "That's me? I look so different. The books are in the background per request, and Remus, you look fantastic as usual."

"Hermione," Sirius sighed. "I want to do a rigging session with you. I want to have a variety for the convention next month."

She blinked and gasped. "With me? Sirius, really? You think so? I'm not as beautiful as your past subjects."

Remus smiled and found another shot. "We strongly disagree, Hermione. On top of a key factor. You have what other women don't. You have magnetism."

Hermione was on Remus's lap, stretched out away from him as he touched her. She wasn't picture perfect thin, nor was she a model, but the elegance in this pose was terrific. Hermione's cheeks were flaming as she noted the hint of her lips peeled open through the shadow of the picture. Sirius masterfully had been able to disguise her enough for the element of anonymity to be applied in every shot so far.

"Would you be my muse?" Sirius asked. "We'd pay you for the work."

"I don't need to be paid," Hermione dismissed and bent forward to switch the pictures.

Running through a portion of the reel, she was shocked, enthralled, and enlightened how she appeared. Her head wasn't focused on being beautiful or cute at the time, she only focused on Remus. Her headspace was submerged in the moment of his command. It was displayed in her body language so well.

"I've never seen myself photographed like this," she whispered with intrigue filling her tone.

"We've never had such an intense shoot before," Remus agreed.

Hermione gnawed on her lip and glanced at Sirius. "Alright, but it would have to be after I come back from San Francisco. I don't want to do a shoot with Harry and Ginny in town."

"We have a month, I can wait," Sirius smirked. "You love to make love to the camera, that's for sure."

She smiled and tilted her head. "Well, it's easy when the person doing the shooting is so good at it."

"Stroking my ego? Oh, love, we adore you," Sirius laughed.

"I have a question," Hermione murmured. "Where are Harry and Gin going to stay?"

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other before Remus hummed. "We were going to move you up here, so they had a bit of privacy. The spare room up here is a little less spacious, but right next to the bathroom."

She beamed and nodded. "Okay."

"Hermione," Sirius hummed.

"Yes?"

He shifted on the bed and rolled his neck. "Do you think before you head off to your swotty convention, that I could do something unorthodox?"

"What is it?"

Remus arched an eyebrow and glanced at his flustered friend. It wasn't often that Sirius was anything but easy-going and flirty.

"While you're in the shower, can I take a few beauty shots of you? I'd avoid anything not comfortable, but you, dripping and leaning on the tile, would be a perfect focus."

She was stroking his inspiration. Sirius was many things, but selective on motivation and what moved him. Remus was actually a bit surprised at his curiosity.

Hermione smiled through her blush. "If you think they'll look decent," she nodded.

"Oh, I know they would. You're so fucking beautiful, and the camera seeks you out. It would be fantastic for my portfolio, and I know you enjoy it when someone is watching," Sirius smirked.

Hermione glanced over at Remus.

"You don't need to ask me permission," he shook his head.

Her cheeks tinted as she shuffled. "Sorry, old habits," Hermione mumbled.

"Seeking out the more dominant man in the room to ask is not a problem here," Sirius chuckled. "However, I promise to be a perfect gentleman. I know you don't usually do nude shoots."

Hermione hummed and tapped her chin. "What if I wasn't nude?"

"Listening," Sirius voiced.

"I have a sheer pink slip in my bag. What if I got wet with it on?"

Sirius gasped and nodded. "Oh, love, that would be fucking delicious."

"And you could drip suds down my back," she smirked.

"Okay, before we get into this, why don't you start, and I'll come knocking in ten minutes?"

Hermione bounced on her feet and smiled. "This has been so much fun. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet you both, and now you want to take pictures of me. I'm sorry I've been so fannish."

"Geek out, love. I'm so excited you're allowing it," Sirius laughed.

"You really are a good girl, Hermione," Remus sighed.

She bowed her head and breathed. "Okay, I'm going to go shower."

Hermione bounced over and kissed Sirius's cheek. When she bent to the bed, Remus stopped her. "Wait," he murmured and shifted.

He stroked her hair back, and she shuddered at his touch. Like moths to a flame. It was electric and so fucking thick in the air. Just by a mere touch, she surrendered a bit of herself to him. Remus was fucking gone.

"Alright, you can now," he whispered.

Hermione touched her lips to his cheek before pulling away and stifling a giddy laugh. She left with a wave, and Remus growled when he heard her walking down the staircase.

"Pads," he puffed. "I really, really, _really_ , want to fuck her."

"Join the club," Sirius grumbled.

Remus scrubbed his face and rolled his neck. "She sparks something."

"Oh? A bit of that nurturing dominant side that wants to protect and fuck the shit out of her?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, most certainly. She's remarkably intelligent, kind, and unwaveringly full of conviction. However, behind closed doors, she's soft and pliable. Pads, I don't know that I've ever met someone like her before."

"Me either," Sirius agreed. "Well, I'm going to go get the proper camera and take some shots of her in the shower."

"Show me after?" Remus huffed.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius chuckled. "You enjoy these ones while I get some more supply for your wanking."

Remus groaned and rolled his neck. "I appreciate it," he teased.

Sirius left the room, and Remus glanced down at the laptop. It wouldn't hurt to relieve a bit of tension to her pictures, would it? After all, she was obeying his commands. That caressed his lust, and he found himself enjoying the morning far more than he thought he would.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus and Sirius stood by the exit with a bit of trepidation. If their theory was correct, they were about to meet Harry James Potter. That landed a whole new set of complications. Especially after what Sirius had admitted.

"I can't help it that she teased me, Moony," Sirius grumbled.

Remus arched an eyebrow. "So, you decided to finger her in the shower? I suppose we're even."

Sirius groaned and kicked his toe into the ground. "Yeah, well, it was better than pulling out a rubber and fucking her into the wall. She screams so beautifully," he huffed.

"Yes, she does," Remus said with a nod. "I think it's safe to say that having pictures taken of her is a turn on for her."

"Yeah, it was delicious. I can't wait to share," Sirius snickered and nudged Remus.

He inhaled and rolled his neck. "I don't remember the last time I looked forward to lusting after pictures."

A couple exited along with a group, and the pair straightened their forms. A spitting image of their best mate and a redhead that could only have been his wife were arguing.

"She said she was fine!" The man growled as they walked closer.

"She could have been killed! Killed, Harry! And then not even tell me, so I don't ask her about these tosser strangers? Who in their right mind goes to another country, gets in an accident, and goes home with two men!" The woman snarled. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Hermione is her own person, and you need to stop treating her like your mother would," Harry retorted.

Both men cringed. Wrong thing to say, mate.

"Oh, my mother? I sound like my mother?" His wife snapped and smacked his chest. "You're an arsehole sometimes."

"And you're bloody stubborn. She's practically my sister. I know what she's capable of," Harry huffed as they paused and noticed the sign.

Sirius was holding up a cardboard sign with 'Potter' across the front.

"Are you waiting for us?" The woman questioned.

Remus tilted his head. "Are you Ginerva and Harry Potter?"

They nodded.

"Hermione had to go to her convention. We're meeting her there. We're the tossers that saved her," Sirius smiled.

Ginerva's cheeks bloomed with color as she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, it was just a long wait in New York," she sighed. "I'm Ginny," she offered her hand to them.

Sirius shook her hand, and Remus followed. "I'm Sirius, this is Remus. Welcome to LA," he announced.

Harry scowled at them and tilted his head. "You look awfully familiar. Are you friends with Hermione?"

They shook their heads.

"No, it was quite a story. Sirius and I were met to meet a group of friends for dinner, and coincidentally one of her friends was there. Hermione was traveling back on the road, and a truck knocked her off. Sirius was just about to get to the dinner when he came across her," Remus explained as he nodded.

Sirius reached out his hand to Harry. "Sirius Black," he announced.

Harry took it, and within a moment, he gasped. "Sirius Black... Padfoot?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, but only my school mates call me that."

"My dad had a picture with you from school left for me! Gin, this is Padfoot, and I'm assuming your Moony?" Harry questioned Remus.

"Small world," Remus grinned. "Yes, but now only Sirius calls me Moony."

Harry shook his hand with more animation as he gaped. "I'm dumbfounded. Truly. My aunt said you both died when I was a baby. Peter is in prison, so I never contacted him to find out the truth."

Sirius scratched his chin and breathed. "She likely said that so you wouldn't come looking for us. We came out here two months before your mum and dad's accident. We asked Petunia if you were with them and she said yes. It was a rough year for us, so we never went home after. We lost the only home we had."

Harry pulled Sirius in for a hug and exhaled. "Wow, Sirius, I'm so overwhelmed, and you saved Hermione. Thank you," he sighed.

Ginny frowned and glanced over at Remus. "How in the odd way the world works that this happened?"

Remus shrugged. "Kismet."

"I agree. Kismet indeed," Sirius laughed as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Kid, you look like a spitting image of your dad."

"Lily's eyes," Remus added.

"Wow," Harry sighed. "Jesus on a cross."

Ginny glared at him.

"Sorry, Gin," Harry laughed. "Her mother is quite religious," Harry noted as Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Red hair, fiery disposition. Harry, did you marry a Weasley girl?" Sirius questioned with a smile.

"Yes," Ginny smiled. "And he's damn proud of it."

"I am," Harry beamed.

Remus reached for Ginny's bag, and she waved him off. "Thank you, Remus, but I'm sure you want to chat with Harry. I can carry it."

Remus tightened his expression, and Ginny blushed, releasing the handle. "A gentleman never makes a lady carry her luggage. I'm perfectly capable, Ginerva."

Sirius snagged Harry's and scooped him under his arm. "Man, oh, man, kid. I haven't seen you since you were in diapers."

They started to walk, and Sirius rambled, but Ginny glanced over at Remus. "So, you both still live together? That's lovely. What do you do, Remus?"

"I'm a high school English teacher. Sirius owns a dog rescue, and he also does photography for weddings and celebrations." He had to walk this fine line. The Potters not only had to like them for their past connection but for Hermione now.

"You and Hermione must have had plenty to talk about," Ginny laughed.

They were marching toward the parking lot when Remus nodded. "We've had some sociological breakdowns of why literature's evolution stalemated for a gap."

Ginny smiled. It was that one smile of acceptance, and Remus could see the green light. He won her over. "I'm so relieved she found you both. She is so intelligent, but she seems to think the world isn't out to get her. I'm glad I was proven wrong with this."

"She is remarkably intelligent. I've enjoyed her company. Sirius is witty, but he grows bored of books and theory of society."

"Are you married?" Ginny asked and then cleared her throat. "Curious due to background," she clarified.

Oh, a search to see if he was a predator, or a search to see if he was an ideal mate for her friend. Tricky. "No, never married," Remus sighed. "I am unabashedly an introvert. I make for a terrible first date companion," he laughed.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Well, you'd be surprised. I can't ever get Hermione to socialize aside from her writing. She's always busy. 'One more chapter, Gin!' or if she does go out, it's always a work function or an activism event that she tells us about last minute, and we can't make."

She had no idea how active her friend indeed was. Still, they were walking this fine line, and Remus couldn't detect if she still had her feelers out to see if he was creep material.

"Chapter? Hermione writes?" Remus questioned.

Harry snapped his gaze back and frowned. "She didn't tell you? She wrote that book. You know the one with the little witch? She used to read it to James all the time before we convinced her to make it into a novel."

Remus covered his mouth, and Sirius nearly shrieked. "Moony!"

Ginny stepped back and held up her hand. "What? What is it?"

Sirius pumped the air and howled. "Oh, my god!"

"What's going on?" Harry questioned.

Sirius snorted and patted Harry's back. "Moony loves romance books and has read through the three she has out recently. We had no idea that was her book!"

Remus collected himself and puffed. "Which is why she gave us passes. What a sly little 'witch'," he snickered.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Hermione is very much like that. You know, it wouldn't surprise me if she just showed up one day and told us she got married."

"Wishful thinking, Gin," Harry grumbled.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "But still, it wouldn't be a surprise. She's always been a bit selective about her life. I keep trying to convince her no man is going to be her perfection."

"We're in the middle of a carpark talking about Hermione's love life to my dad's best mates. Can we lower the drama just a smidge?" Harry blushed.

Ginny groaned as they continued their trajectory. "Remus, you have to understand, she's too smart not to be with someone. You at least have Sirius."

"Totally not gay!" Sirius retorted with a glare.

Ginny scowled, and Remus smirked. "Hermione mistook us as gay for the first few days. It led to some very odd experiences."

Harry spouted off in rolling laughter as they reached the large car. "She thought you both were gay? Even I knew in the first four minutes that Sirius wasn't gay. He checked out two women while we were walking out."

"Stranger things have happened," Remus snickered. "It didn't help that on the drive to our house he said I was his partner."

"Ha, ha, ha, so funny, Moony," Sirius grumbled as he opened the trunk.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Oh, sounds like it's been an interesting adventure."

"It has," Remus sighed. "Would you both like to stop and refresh at our home before heading to the convention. She texted me earlier and said the Q&A for, now I know is her book, is a bit further out than anticipated."

"Yeah? That would be excellent," Harry huffed.

Sirius snapped the trunk closed and nodded. "Let's show ya around."

* * *

Hermione was pacing the floor backstage as Reggie checked his watch. She was chewing her nails and breathing. Why was she so nervous if it wasn't her up there.

"Darling, please relax," Reggie sighed as he ran a hand through his greying dark hair.

"I'm in pieces, and Harry still isn't here. He said they were almost here twenty minutes ago!" Hermione hissed.

"The crowd loves you. The world loves you. They love you. Now would you please stop chewing your beautiful nails? Severus told me that you were going to be a mess, but I didn't know how much."

Hermione pulled her hand away and breathed. "Okay." Footsteps approached, and Hermione exhaled as Harry raced up. "Oh, Harry!" She cried and flung herself around him.

"How are you today, Hermione? I told you I would be here," he chuckled.

"I'm shakier than a toddler trying to walk a line on the sidewalk," Hermione puffed as they pulled apart. "Reggie told me I just hit bestseller with book three."

Harry laughed and cupped her cheeks. "Hermione, you're bloody brilliant."

"Worth more than most wealthy men with deep pockets," Reggie grinned.

Hermione sighed and waved her hand. "Yes, yes, we all know."

Remus and Sirius popped in with Ginny in front of them. "Hermione!"

Hermione reached for her, and they hugged. "Oh, Gin, it's insane out there. They are all chanting my book's name," she grumbled and waved to the stage area.

"Funny how you didn't tell us your pen name, Hermione," Remus mused.

Hermione pulled from Ginny and simpered. "Well, I didn't want you to think poorly of me, Remus."

"Interesting word choice considering I lavished Lyra with many compliments the first morning," he smiled and approached.

"Hey, interesting and non-related facts," Harry started and pointed at the men. "They were friends with my dad. Did you know that?"

Hermione's cheeks burned as she shook her head. "No, oh my, how did you find out?" She gasped.

Harry held up a finger and pulled out his wallet. He handed her a withered photograph, and Hermione blinked. A rather young Sirius and Remus stood with a Harry look alike and a stubby man they all knew as Peter.

"Oh, wow," Hermione gasped and turned another shade red. "That's great."

Sirius noticed the man standing there and fixed his lips. "Funny to see you here, brother."

Everyone stopped, including Remus.

"Brother," Regulus smirked. "Seems you've been rescuing my author."

"Black," Hermione breathed and covered her mouth.

Now, Black is a common name. She knew that. However, side by side, it was quite evident the two were related. Her stomach flipped again.

Sirius took a step toward him and arched an eyebrow. "How's Grimmauld?"

"Boring. Have you been receiving my trust payments?"

Sirius nodded with tight lips. "Not that I need them."

"Regardless," Regulus dismissed. "I'm glad you're healthy and by the look of it… entertaining still."

Sirius puffed his chest and sneered. "Well, not all of us are conventional. How's Snivellus? Still playing hide the stick?"

Regulus crossed his arms with a smirk. "Well, to add. How's your masculine friend?" He asked while glancing at Remus.

Remus stepped forward and narrowed his gaze. "Very much in control still, Regulus."

Regulus shivered and grinned. "Oh, Remus, you still give me shivers. If you ever decide to be tempted to play with my persuasion, do let me know."

Hermione realized something. They all were very much in the knowledge of what the Potters were not. Including her very open agent. The agent that directed her to a very safe way to indulge her fantasies and still write. The very agent who helped create Lyra Wilkens so that she could still play in the dark.

Harry and Ginny seemed not only amused but utterly baffled by the one-sided conversation. Hermione, however, was blushing like an innocent virgin witnessing a rated R film.

Regulus glanced at Hermione and then back at Sirius. "Do you still take pretty pictures, brother?"

Sirius's smile turned devilish. "Yes, actually. This morning I did of a bird taking a bath in my garden."

"A sparrow or swallow?"

"Definitely a swallow," Sirius grinned.

Regulus sighed and nodded at Hermione. "Well, darling, why don't you get your earwig ready at the soundboard. I believe my brother, Remus, and I have some catching up to do."

Hermione winced and gestured for the Potters to follow. "Come on. You want to be my support?" She asked them.

Ginny nodded, and Harry rubbed the back of his neck but followed. "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder," Harry grumbled.

Hermione caught the last bit of conversation. "Do you plan on keeping my little swallow for long?" Regulus asked.

Hermione bloomed with color as she gripped Harry's arm. "Yes, it does keep getting weird, doesn't it?"

"You got this, Hermione," Ginny quietly cheered.

Hermione got into the 'author mindset' and shook off the questions. She had to focus on the book and let the actress do her job in front of the crowd. Everything was fine… well, definitely not normal. No. However, a pondering for after she satisfied her fans.


	11. Chapter 11

Regulus insisted they go out to eat at an expensive restaurant. His treat. Ginny and Harry seemed relieved to have food, and their personalities returned to their happier selves. Remus and Sirius were engaging, but Hermione was subdued. She was tired, overwhelmed, and slightly on edge with how her life just commingled so quickly.

"So, of course, I told her to come out here," Regulus sighed at Ginny's frown.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would she be going out to LA where she doesn't know anyone?" Ginny questioned.

"Because I'm house shopping," Hermione spat.

Silence.

"House shopping, love?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sharon had directed me to a real estate friend of hers, and I spent the first day just looking at houses. Kingsley offered me a job as event runner for the Southwest," Hermione sighed. "It's less time, more time to write, and I can still help the community."

"Who's Sharon?" Ginny asked.

"A book friend of mine," Hermione said with a hint of evasiveness.

"I only proposed for her to shop and see what she likes. She was going to keep her flat in London," Regulus mused.

Hermione shifted, and breathed. "I was going up to San Francisco to see houses next week."

"You're going to move to the states?" Harry questioned. It was clear that he was uncomfortable.

"Just for a portion of the year," Hermione sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Remus cleared his throat. "Well, how's your luck been, Hermione?"

"I wasn't fond of any of the houses," Hermione sighed. "They all spoke of rich and lonely."

Ginny glanced over at Remus and then back at her. "Maybe we can help you this week? I have to have input on where my best friend lives," she smiled.

Hermione blinked and looked to Harry, who nodded. "Yeah, we don't mind helping. It would be nice. Maybe I'll call in more holiday time, and we can make a couple weeks. I'd like to spend some time with the marauders."

That was a slight disappointment. Especially after this morning. Also, the family ties were a tricky one if she continued her less than public adventure. "Are you positive? I'd hate to keep you away from the kids."

"Now, Darling, there's always time," Regulus purred with a knowing smile.

"How did you happen to get through the weeds to move here?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione folded her legs and turned to him. "Well, I'm a distinguished author, Sirius. I'd been planning on this for a year."

His grin was wide and full of charm. "That you are, love."

"I'm going to get a house so that you and Gin can bring the kids over too," Hermione said before sipping her wine.

Remus arched an eyebrow. "A second house?"

Hermione's blush crept on her cheeks. "Well, they're going to need a place to stay when they come to visit, right?"

"That's correct," Remus agreed. "You're quite dead set on staying?"

No one else would have caught it at the table except for Sirius. He was fucking hopeful, and so was Remus. Neither of them wanted her to leave, and now that it seemed she dangled a pretty piece of permanency, they salivated over it.

"It would be nice to see Prong's grandkids," Sirius agreed.

Hermione tilted her head. "Well, Regulus said it was a brilliant idea. So did Sharon."

"I still back my decision," Regulus smiled. "Even more so now. My brother and his lovely academic friend can look in on you, my dear."

"You are always traveling anyway," Harry sighed. "And it would be nice to have a place to vacation that is warmer than Somerset."

Hermione smiled at him and exhaled. "I'm sorry to drop this on you. I know you don't like surprises. I just don't have a home in London anymore. Mum and mother moved to different parts of the world."

Harry rocked his head. "I know, Hermione. It would be nice seeing as my salary has been cut so much. We've been delving into dad's trust money a bit more these days. I think Molly would have a shit if we decided to follow you," he laughed.

Ginny shifted, and hummed. "Although, it would be nice to be out from under her strict hand."

"It would," Harry said and turned to his wife. "Why, were you thinking of it?"

"Well, she can't just live here by herself. She's going to miss us, Harry."

Hermione was a bit shocked at their reaction and glanced over at Remus. He smiled and shrugged with his eyebrows raised. Your guess is as good as mine, it said. Hermione stifled her smile, and he gestured to her plate. Was he subtly dominating her? How long had he been doing that today?

She took a bite, and he glanced back over at the Potters.

He had been pretty attentive. The concept made her abdomen tighten. That could explain why Regulus stopped fussing over her. He was a bit of a fusser and often complained about her chewing her nails or messing her hair. Not that she minded; he kept her presentable. However, he hadn't been, and naturally, Remus had been in his stead.

Sirius's dramatic nodding caused her to pay attention to the conversation. "Yeah, no, I like it. Moony and I can chip in for finances if you really want to work out here, kid."

"Don't be nonsensical, Sirius," Hermione sighed. "I can pay for their immigration and his academy courses."

"You're buying them a house," he retorted with a narrowed gaze. "I want something to do."

"If you insist," Hermione smiled. "I'll just have to find a way to make sure you're repaid."

Sirius licked his lips and turned back to Harry. "Let's plan on it and get the paperwork rolling if you both are serious," he stopped and chuckled. "We'll take care of you. We didn't get a chance before, but we will make it up now."

A firm hand landed on her shoulder, and Remus bent to her ear. "I have a stirring feeling you know how to make it up to us."

Oh, did this man light her fire! He could make her start a river by just murmuring in her ear. She kept her expression light as he pulled away and picked up his glass. It didn't go ignored by Regulus, who subtly winked at her.

"See, my dear sweet Hermione. I told you they would love your surprise," Regulus said with a nod.

The nod wasn't to his statement. He was happy with the budding circumstance. Had they told him about their planned photoshoot? Even more so, had they told him about her incredible finishes to said previous ones? There was plenty of external chaos at this time, but before the Potters came with their own revelations, she had a few.

"Dessert anyone?" Sirius asked.

Hermione waved it off and picked up her fork. "No, I don't think so tonight, Sirius."

"I was going to get a slice of chocolate cake if you want a bite or two. That way, you don't feel obligated for the whole piece," Remus offered.

Hermione looked over to see that wasn't a request. "Oh, of course, thank you, Remus," she agreed.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. Remus noticed. Good.

* * *

Back at the house, things started to get a bit less intense. Regulus went to his hotel, and the Potters had a very long shower together. Hermione was in her pajamas, relaxing with Remus in the sitting room. They each had out books, and Hermione was propped against his thigh.

Remus took the time between pages to stroke her hair. It was magical. It also was dangerous. Dangerously close to implementing a bond Hermione hadn't felt in some time.

Sirius journeyed the downstairs and smirked before moving Hermione's feet to his lap on the sofa. He grunted and rubbed her feet a moment before reaching for his abandoned beer.

"What a top day. Not that I enjoy my brother's company, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been," Sirius murmured.

Hermione set down her book and stretched before glancing over her chest at him. "Reggie just fusses a lot, Sirius. However, I don't know your story, and don't judge you for your qualms with my agent."

"So, a house? Hm, quite an interesting layer you left out, love," Sirius murmured as he patted her leg.

Remus placed in his bookmark and set his book down before stroking Hermione's hair. "That's very true. A large layer."

Hermione snorted and yawned. "I haven't found a house yet."

"Someone's tired," Sirius teased.

"It's been an arduous day," Hermione confirmed.

Harry walked out and smiled before sitting on the armchair across from the trio. "I'm surprised you're not in bed, Hermione. You look completely bushed."

"Getting there," Hermione agreed.

Remus took in Harry's observations of them before removing his hand from her hair. He wasn't going to cause friction if it was unneeded. The gangly-haired man hummed and scratched at his stubble. "What are you up to tomorrow? Are we doing the tourist thing and going to the beach?"

Sirius's face lit up, and he gasped. "Yes!"

"I don't know about that," Hermione puffed.

"Sun, waves, a good time," Sirius listed. "You could maybe add a bit of a holiday for your witch, Marissa. It would be a decent gathering of experience," he suggested with a grin.

Hermione groaned and glanced up at Remus. "Beach tomorrow?"

"Yes, that could be decent. However, I don't get into the ocean much," he smiled.

Ginny came out with wet hair and was toweling it when she saw the pair smiling at each other. Her gasp disturbed them, and she was smirking. "Seems you two are quite close," she noted while leaning to Harry.

Hermione cleared her throat and sat up. "We have an affinity," she clarified and lifted the book she set down. "I'm just going to run to the loo before heading to bed," a quick retreat for the embarrassed woman.

Sirius glanced at Remus, who shrugged.

"Are you two," Ginny paused and grinned. "Are you two cooking something up together?" She was definitely a Weasley. The mischief and interest were displayed clearly on her face.

Remus shifted his posture and reached for his glass. "I'm not positive, your meaning." You bet your ass he was, but he wasn't going to bait into embarrassment.

Sirius arched his eyebrow and waved. "They've been flirting since yesterday. Subtle and quite sweet. Moony's always had a place in his heart for smart women."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "That's different."

"Not really, think about the last bloke she dated," Ginny pressed.

"They grew up with my dad," Harry grumbled.

Sirius knew that was coming a mile away. "Well, does that bother you if they flirt a bit, Harry?"

Remus sipped his glass and set it down. "It bothers her if it bothers you," he reminded the Potter.

"Well, no, I mean, it's just a bit strange," Harry stammered. "We only just found out."

"And imagine her surprise," Remus sighed. "I hope she doesn't feel ashamed about it." That was a very accurate worry of his.

Ginny poked him and scowled. "Don't ruin this for her. It's been two long years of heartbreak."

Two years… Remus glanced at Sirius with a look of empathy.

"I mean, as long as you mean well, Remus," Harry puffed. "She's really something special."

Sirius bent forward and smiled. "He does. It's been longer for him since his last girl ran off with another man. He understands more than he says."

Ginny pouted. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"It's perfectly fine. I've been decent, and Sirius is a wonderful friend who helped me through it. I apologize if that made you uncomfortable, Harry. I will desist," Remus agreed.

"No, no," Harry said and waved his hand. "If you two are working something out, I support you. She's never found companionship with men her age, and it's stifling. She's as close to a sister as I have."

Sirius chuckled and waved his hand. "Oh, Harry, it would be regardless of age. Regulus and Severus have been together for decades, and I still don't like the fuck."

Remus nodded. "It's true, Sirius has an unnatural dislike for Severus due to seeing his little brother."

Harry smiled and laughed. "Quite funny when you think about it. She's always protected me, and I've always been trying to protect her. Gin takes it a bit far. Trying to pawn her off to blokes who want kids and have loaded bank accounts," he finished and nudged his wife with a smile.

"Excuse me for being a decent friend," Ginny laughed. "She deserves the best. She's our Hermione. As long as she's happy, I don't care who she's shagging."

Ding, fucking ding, ding! Sirius's grin was bright. "Even two blokes?"

Ginny shrugged. "If that's her prerogative. Personally, I don't think that's a real thing outside of those odd men with the many wives."

Sirius lifted his drink. "To polygamy," he snickered.

Harry laughed and lifted his drink. "To monogamy, Sirius. I have trouble with one wife."

"I believe the term, Sirius, is Polyamorous," Remus declared with a nod. "Polagamy is defined by multiple wives. Polyamory is the act of having several consensual partners."

Sirius snorted and drank his beer. "Raining on my parade, Moony. If I want wives, I'll get wives."

"You barely want one," Remus retorted.

Sirius cocked his head before nodding and agreeing. "You're right. Alright then, Polyamory. It just seems like more of a mouthful."

"You're likely right," Remus laughed.

The Potters burst into fits of laughter, and Remus glanced up to see the eyes peeking from the edge of the staircase. "If you don't mind, I'm going to turn in for the evening," Remus sighed as he picked up his book and stood.

Sirius bobbed his head. "I'll be on Potter duty tonight, Moony. Get some rest."

"Potter duty?" Harry asked.

"We called it that when you were a toddler, and we watched you," Sirius snickered. "Let me tell you some stories about your dad and mum."

Remus waved at the Potters before walking up the stairs. Her feet were soft on the carpet, but Remus smiled as he caught a hint of her at the cracked door. He passed the doorway and shifted to his bedroom. "Are you coming?" He whispered with a curl to his lips.

Hermione poked her head out, and a blush crept upon her cheeks. "Where?" she breathed.

"To bed," He murmured and gestured to his room. "I haven't finished reading to you tonight."

She slipped from her door and shuffled on her feet. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, let's go read," he said while lifting his book.

Hermione padded forward, and he opened the door, letting her walk through. Remus shut the door behind him and breathed before turning to see her chewing her lip.

"I won't be fucking you tonight, Hermione. We're just going to read and sleep. You're exhausted and need your rest," he assured her.

She beamed and relaxed her posture. "Okay."

Climbing up to the bed, he shifted and propped the pillows before she stepped to the edge of it. Remus yanked off his shirt and lifted the blanket. "Hop in," he chuckled.

Hermione scrambled into the blankets and rested her cheek against his chest. Stroking her hair, he opened his book. This time he read aloud and took his time while twirling her locks in his fingers. There were times to fuck, moments to lust, and hours to bask. Remus basked in doting on the gorgeous woman with fire in her heart and a mind he couldn't get enough of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is the ultimate wingman. Curiouser and Curiouser we go...


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione stirred from a beautiful sleep and traced her fingers through Remus's chest hair. She felt the scars and breathed in his natural musk. The man was wonderful, and her eyes remained closed to enjoy the moment. Twirling. How he loved to twirl her curls. The only sign she knew he was awake.

"Good morning, Remus," Hermione breathed.

"Good morning, Hermione. How did you sleep?"

Hermione ran her fingernails through his hair in an affectionate scratch. "Better than I have in months."

"Good," Remus grunted. "Me too."

"When's the last time you did a scene with someone?" She asked.

Remus barely opened one eye as he glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

She nodded and glanced up at him. "Yes."

"A couple years," he relayed. "My last sub left me and tried as I might replicate it, I couldn't, so I gave up."

Hermione rocked her head. "Me too."

He smiled and pulled her to the mattress. "Well, we're going to do something to relieve a bit of stress this morning," Remus mumbled as he sat up.

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she stared up at him. "What's that?"

Remus hummed as he dug through his night table drawer and pulled out a tie. The tie. Hermione's core churned with immediate want. "Sit up," he ordered.

Hermione complied, and he placed it around her face, softly caressing her cheeks.

"You're going to have the freedom to stop me at any time," he whispered as her skin grew chilled. "I will not be binding your hands. This is only a reminder for you to keep quiet. Harry and Ginny are in the room below us," he breathed and thumbed her cheekbones. "Can you be nice and quiet and bite on to this like my good girl?"

Hermione swallowed. "Yes, Sir," she murmured.

Remus smirked and opened his mouth. Hermione replicated him, and he folded it into her mouth before reaching behind her head. He tied it just tight enough to keep it there, but not restrictive enough to constitute as a gag. What an intelligent and mentally stimulating partner. Easing her into compliance.

"Lay back and let me take those sweet little shorts off," he sighed.

Hermione rested against the pillows and propped her legs up. Remus pulled away from the sheets and assisted in lifting her form enough to peel her clothing from her. His rumble of delight made her squirm.

"My, oh, what a beautiful gift," Remus praised as he touched the top of her. "I wasn't allowed to see it before, but I'm so impressed and in awe," he continued while caressing the flesh of her hips and inner thighs.

She whimpered and puffed.

"Patience, let me enjoy this," he told her before pulling from her form.

Hermione watched as he stood from the bed and paced toward the foot. He was extraordinarily handsome and shirtless. Remus had just the right amount of grey blended with his brown hair that gave him a beastly look. How a man can go from a seemingly tame English teacher to a dominant beast was bedazzling.

She wriggled and breathed as he bent over the bars to gaze over at her. The torture was intense, and Hermione puffed against the tie.

"Patience," he warned with a firm expression. "I won't touch you if you keep being so impatient. Be my good girl, and enjoy my adoration."

It was like a lightning rod was stuck through her back every time he said it. It caused her breath to hitch and her core to clinch. Hermione's face was burning, and her hands touched her chest.

"Will you show me how you knead them? Give them the attention you'd love for me to give," Remus's voice was as smooth as silk.

Hermione caressed and softly squeezed them before pinching the neglected buds now fully erect. She whimpered and arched against her own fingers.

"That's such a good girl. Not too rough. We're not trying to bolster a scream," Remus murmured as he watched her.

She was dripping. Oh, his voice. Hermione closed her eyes and continued to knead her chest, playing with her nipples as she sighed and huffed.

"Touch your stomach, don't neglect your begging skin. Your neck," Remus coached.

Hermione tilted her neck and fluttered her fingers across it. That rose a rapid heartbeat in her chest as she traced her hands down her body, arching, and whimpering in need the whole time.

"My good girl," he said with more force.

He wasn't even touching her, but she felt so enlivened by his instructions. So heated from her own actions. The bed sank at her feet as she opened her eyes to see him. He was expecting her to keep touching herself.

Hermione's fingers acted almost on their own accord, stroking her neck where she longed for him to touch her. Skating over her chest and gripping her breasts with desire. She sighed and softly moaned the whole time and even arched when her hands pressed and slid along her abdomen.

"Very good girl," Remus sighed and reached out to touch her.

His hand on her stomach made her jerk and pant. The anticipation was killing her. His fingers languishingly made their way up her torso, and his body was over her as he touched her neck.

"I'm going to make you cum," he told her as she stared into his eyes. "I don't usually appreciate stifled cries of pleasure, but you have to be quiet. Can you be my quiet girl?" He murmured.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

He prowled away from her, and she cast her head back as she breathed in shallow measure. He was torturing her with this.

"Now," Remus said. "Touch your chest, neck, and hair, but you cannot touch me," he commanded.

Hermione nodded in agreement and jutted her hips.

"My good girl," Remus chuckled as he sunk to her, and she bit down a cry of relief. Grasping at her chest, she arched and whimpered as he finally gave her the attention her body was begging for. One finger. Two. Oh, it didn't matter! His mouth on her caused the build to the coil.

Like a spring release, she spasmed and arched. Biting into the tie, she forced down the cries deep in her throat. This man was a fucking god. Her hands traveled to her neck and hair as she twitched and rode out this silent high. Why was it so hot that she wasn't allotted a scream of gratitude?

Her body sagged, and Remus carefully pulled away. Hermione ran her head against the pillows and shifted while sighs of relief passed through her loosened gag. It wasn't until her mind started to clear that she realized he was watching her with a smug smile.

"You really are my good girl, aren't you?" He asked.

Hermione smiled around the tie and nodded.

He crawled over to her and took off the tie. "I'm going to kiss you, Hermione. You can tell me no if you feel uncomfortable. I know it's immediately after a scene, and you may still be a bit muddled."

"You," she croaked and smiled. "You can kiss me, Remus."

He groaned and cupped her cheek before kissing her. Hermione whimpered and cautiously touched his cheek. He nodded against her lips to grant her permission. She moaned and wrapped her hands around him, slithering up into his hair.

They parted, and she ran a hand down his chest. "Not this time, sweetie. Slow and steady," Remus whispered as he halted her expedition.

"You've been so generous," She insisted.

"No," he sighed and stroked her cheek. "You have. You've given me a reason to believe again."

"Believe in what?" Hermione asked as his thumb caressed her cheekbone.

"Believe in my place in this world. I'm here for you," he smiled.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Remus," she sighed. "You're absolute perfection."

"Not quite," he chuckled. "Now, let's read a bit, and we'll wake up for the day."

Hermione waited for him to climb back into the sheets and lounged over him. Her chin pressed to his chest as she gazed up at the amazing man who was reading her book to her. What an odd and lovely circumstance. What a joy that a man was so enraptured by her words, that he wanted to share his rapture with her.

* * *

Sirius was whistling as he fried up some bacon on the stove. It's been a pretty stellar few days, and he couldn't be happier with it. Who would have thought that a pretty little brit on the side of the road would have brought him a piece of life back? The kid was here. He brought his wife. Moony was in the throes of courting behavior. It was pretty good to be Sirius at the moment.

A finger ran along his shoulder, and he grinned. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Sirius," Hermione smiled as she leaned on the counter next to him.

"Moony, show you a good time this morning? You look absolutely ravishing," Sirius smirked as he noted her bright cheeks and red lips.

"He did," Hermione grinned. "I found out the meaning of silence is golden."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and reached out to touch her cheek. "You're a good girl," he smirked.

Hermione swallowed, and her blush evolved. "Thank you," she puffed.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"Ravenous," Hermione puffed.

"I was thinking," Sirius said as he shifted on his feet. "You would love to see my different lens in my room today after the beach."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and stared up at him. "Will they be attached to a camera?" She murmured.

Sirius nodded with a smile. "They usually are."

"Are you asking to take pictures of me on your bed, Sirius?" Hermione whispered with a hint of a smile.

"Yes."

She moved next to him and ran her fingers along the hem of his shirt. Barely touching skin, but she was a fucking mistress of delight. Hermione didn't answer as she went to make her tea, but that was clear enough. Sirius chewed the side of his tongue to press down the wicked grin.

"Will you please bring your camera today for the beach?" Hermione asked after dressing her tea.

Sirius nodded. "Moony likes to take pictures too. We share the camera, ya know?"

Hermione stopped, and her cheeks grew rosy again. "He does? I thought you took all your own shots."

"Mhm, and he loves to wait for the perfect shot. It sometimes takes him hours." That should be suggestive enough.

Hermione tilted her head, and he could see the wheels turning. "Do you both trade-off on the camera at times?"

"Yeah, when the moment suits. We don't mind sharing the same perspective if it's suited," Sirius agreed.

She gnawed on her lower lip. Fuck did he love that she did that. It wasn't an obnoxious chewing or even a sensual bite. It was this little suckling motion that popped her lip from her mouth with punctuation.

"Okay," she agreed and tossed her hair from her neck with a smile. "That's better suited for pictures, after all," Hermione smirked.

Precisely! "When the dust has settled," Sirius eyed the doorway in explanation. "We would love to show you sometime."

Hermione's smile was now more full as she bunched her shoulders. "I've never seen it before, so it sounds fun. I'm going to see where Gin is," she laughed and waved before walking off.

Sirius fist-pumped the air, just small self-congratulation. He'd never fuck with Moony's shit, but he also agreed she wasn't the usual territory. That was exactly as he had hoped.

He stopped, staring at the bacon. Was that all?


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny was putting up her hair and smirked at Hermione as she showed off her suit. Hermione was still in her cover and admiring her friend.

"I don't know how you did it, Gin. The baby weight is gone," Hermione laughed while shaking her head.

Ginny twirled in her maroon suit and then bowed. "It's that diet that you told me about. It burnt all that weight off that I struggled with for over a year."

Hermione adjusted her sunhat and shrugged. "I just simply suggested what a friend of mine had done."

The beach was beautiful today, and Sirius was excited to see that Harry was interested in learning about cars. Of course, the Potter knew everything he needed to about fixing his car enough to get to a mechanic. However, Sirius was experienced with vehicles of all sorts. Hermione glanced back to see the marauders, as Harry now called them, chatting at the open car hood with her friend.

"So," Ginny murmured as she noticed her stare. "I heard something interesting."

Hermione returned to her friend and adjusted her sunglasses. "What's that?"

"That as I was sneaking from the bedroom to the bathroom, I heard Sirius flirting with someone," Ginny nudged.

Hermione's rosy cheeks were the only sign Ginny could see. "You might have. He flirts with anything with legs." Well, she would assume he did. He did, right? Remus was pretty clear; his friend wasn't amused with attachments.

"I mean, if you want to shag them, Hermione, I'm not going to judge you. Remus isn't really my type, but Sirius is fine with a capital 'F'."

Hermione turned fully to her friend and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you suggesting that I sleep with Harry's godfather?" Hermione huffed.

"Yes," Ginny hissed. "You never do anything remotely bad. You're always working or writing. Remus is great, and I totally want to see what type of children you both produce, but Sirius is great as well. I'm not asking you to do it at the same time, but both of those men want to shag you and badly."

Hermione bit her thumbnail and puffed. "Well, you're asking me to get between best friends."

"Yes, ideally, smack between them."

Hermione waved her hand and bent to fix the blanket. "That's ridiculous, Gin."

Ginny growled and placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Damnit, Granger! I just want you to once have kinky shagging!"

Hermione stood up and noted out of the corner of her eye that the men had glanced back at them. "I have had plenty of kinky shagging, Gin," Hermione exhaled and shifted her hips to a slant.

"Really because I think you're stiffer than Professor McGonagall!" Ginny snapped.

"What's with the urgency? Why are you concerned about my sex life?" Hermione groaned as she shifted her hat.

Ginny stomped and growled. "Because I want someone to talk to me about the questions I have when Harry and I need to spice it up. Knowing you, you would do the research before doing it. I'm not logically smart like you. I get overwhelmed with logistics. It would be nice to have my best friend to be there for me too."

Hermione chewed her lip and exhaled before tearing her hat off. She removed the wrap and waved for Ginny to follow her. They walked along the beach toward the water, and Hermione avoided people sitting by the water to a more isolated area where the waves lapped at their ankles.

"Okay, Gin. You can have one of my secrets then," Hermione sighed.

Ginny raised her eyebrows as she folded her arms. "What's that? You strip teased once?"

"If you're going to mock you, I'm not going to tell you," Hermione puffed.

Remus and Sirius finished their 'man chat' and noticed the ladies had decided to take their shagging argument down the beach. Harry wiped his hand and glanced at their abandoned post. He scowled and scratched at his shirt. "Now, where did they go?"

Sirius pointed, and now Ginny was bouncing on her feet and gasping. Hermione, in her pink bikini, was shifting and waving her hand in explanation.

"What could she be so excited about? My wife has that gleam in her eyes when she wants to try something new in, er, ya know?" Harry huffed as they walked down the beach.

Sirius chuckled and patted his back. "Well, it's only natural, Harry."

Harry puffed and rolled his eyes with a smile. "She's insane. Maybe she's convincing Hermione to try something."

"I highly doubt that's the conversation, Harry," Remus laughed.

Sirius puffed up his chest and set down his camera bag. "Well, she did call her stiffer than Professor McGonagall. I don't know about you, but that woman gave me an Oedipus complex for years," he teased while pulling out the camera.

"Jesus, Sirius," Harry puffed.

Remus laughed and waved as he pulled water from the cooler. "Don't mind him, Harry. You'll get used to his jokes that walk the line."

Sirius focused the camera on Hermione and watched her gesture to her hair and then her ass. Well, she's going into extreme detail. Okay, fewer secrets meant that her best friend would be supportive. He snapped the shot of Hermione tilting her head to the side, catching her profile.

She was fucking delicious. Smart. Sexy. Sweet. Sirius shook himself out and put the camera down.

"Don't get me wrong, Sirius. My wife is fun," Harry sighed. "But she's a bit intrusive with Hermione. I know she's secretly worried Hermione is going to be a spinster who has tons of cats. Her last breakup was rough. The bloody tosser had his girlfriend go to her house and threaten her, just to upset her."

Remus scowled and bent to Harry, who sat with a beer. "Why? What would be the purpose?"

"I don't know, and Hermione wouldn't tell us. It was enough for her to feel absolved of relationships for a bit."

Sirius sat down and took a picture of Harry sipping his beer. "Well, she seems to be alright now," Sirius noted.

Harry cleared his throat and glanced at Remus. "Just be careful with her heart? She loves so hard. I should know, her mums took me in when I ran away from home after Vernon punched me."

Sirius's jaw tightened. "I'm so sorry, Harry," he grumbled. "We should have been there."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "No, don't be, Sirius. Hermione has always been there for me. She gave up her bedroom to take over the study where all her books were. It was so nice to have a family that was mine. Her mums never forced me to talk about my childhood, they treated me like a son, and even paid for a portion of my wedding."

Remus reached out and touched his shoulder. "I'm glad you found a family. Sirius's story is very similar, actually."

Sirius set the camera down and exhaled. "Yeah, your dad's parents took me in when I ran away from home. I was fifteen, almost sixteen, and my mother wanted me to marry my cousin. So, I ran off, and she wrote me off."

Harry reached out and patted Sirius's shoulder. "There's a reason for everything, Sirius. It is full circle now. Hermione completed my family for me by finding you two."

Ginny raced back to Harry and tackled him with a giggle. "Oh, I love you, Harry Potter!" She squealed.

Harry was grinning as he pulled his face from her enough to look at her. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just so happy and officially not worried about our friend," Ginny laughed and squeezed him.

Hermione was down by the water still. She looked to be absorbing what discussion had taken place. Sirius glanced at Remus, who waved. Remus took the camera, and Sirius climbed from the blanket. They both know that her reveal was likely tricky and invasive. If Remus were to go over there, it could cause tears and possibly shame.

They both were decently aware of things. No, this was a Sirius duty. Sirius skipped over and tore off his shirt, tucking it in his waistband. A whistle sounded next to him, and he waved with a bright smile before approaching the woman. Hermione was cupping her arms to her chest as her shoulders curled forward.

"Hello, gorgeous," Sirius murmured as he moved next to her.

Hermione exhaled and gazed out at the ocean. "I outed myself to Gin."

"We figured as much with how the conversation was leading," Sirius agreed.

"She asked me why I never told her before. I said it was because I wasn't sure she would still love me," Hermione shook her head. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"You're allowed to have secrets from your friends, Hermione," Sirius reminded her. "No one knows what you do in the bedroom aside from your partners. It's no one's business unless you make it theirs."

Hermione breathed and rolled her neck. "She was so supportive. I feel awful for hiding it from her."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and traced her shoulder with his fingers before scooping her under his arm. "Oh, love. You're too sweet and likely care too much about what your loved ones think about you. They love you, stop worrying about what people think."

"I always feel like I have to earn everyone's love, Sirius. With Harry, with Gin, with my mums. I always try to perfect myself, so they see the best version of me," Hermione sighed.

"You're the perfect Hermione Granger there is. Stop avoiding my praise," He paused as she shuddered from him.

Hermione turned as he bent down and looked at her eyes.

"You're perfect. Every inch, every thought, every blood-boiling smile. You will never feel like you're worthy of the love you receive if you don't learn to be satisfied with yourself. Trust me, I'm a work in progress myself. I still don't feel like I deserve love. Don't walk in my stride, Hermione. You have way too much love to give to be stuck on not loving yourself."

Hermione puffed as she pouted at him. "How do I learn to love myself without criticism?"

Sirius touched her cheek and grinned. "Well, to start, be proud of yourself. You told your best friend about your secret life and shared a piece of yourself with her. She loves you more for being courageous and exposing yourself. You're a strong, fierce woman."

Hermione smiled and pressed her face into his hand. "Sirius, you're better than a warm blanket on my heart."

Sirius exhaled and stroked her curls with his other hand. "Well, I'll take it," he laughed.

Hermione grinned and pulled away enough to steal his shirt and sprinted off. Sirius pivoted and scowled after her. "I stole your shirt forever, Sirius!" She laughed.

Sirius growled and took off after her with a grin at the chase. Oh, he loved the way her ass jiggled and bounced. Nothing to see here, just a dog chasing his bouncing ball. He was on the hunt and caught her by her waist.

"Sirius!" She cried through laughter.

The man grunted and tossed the squirming woman over his shoulder. "You need to cool off, love!"

"Sirius, no!" She argued, and he submerged them in waves.

He pulled her to his arms as the water pressed against them. Their shoulders breached the surface as he held her, and his heart tightened. Oh, shit. Her smile shook him as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. This was not in the script. Never, not once, had anyone one of Moony's little girls made his scar-encased heart lurch. Even when they shared a night. This was bad.

Hermione stroked his cheek before tugging the wet shirt around his shoulders. "Come on, you goofy dog," she teased and pulled from him.

Sirius watched her walk from the waves like a mermaid. A goddess of the ocean and lost souls. He had to avoid this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sirius. It makes me wonder if it was coincident or if Remus knows... hmmmmmm


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Ginny had decided to try a Ramen place down the street for a small date night. Their way of getting out, seeing the area, and talking about the possibility to move. Though the concept was relieving in a way. Hermione couldn't help but feel odd at having to share the two men's time.

At least they were out for a little bit. That left Remus, Sirius, and Hermione with a bit of unscheduled time alone. Thankfully. Her suggestion out of mocking put Sirius into high gear and Remus agreed with a wide grin.

"Are you positive this is okay?" Hermione puffed as she ran her hands over the blue knickers.

Sirius arched his eyebrow and glanced at Remus. "What do you think, Moony?"

Remus scratched his chin and glanced around Sirius's bedroom. "No, it needs something."

Sirius gasped and nodded. "I know just the thing."

Hermione tried to turn to see, but Remus blocked her view. It was purposeful. Even in the playful smile he wore, it was announced that he wanted it to be a surprise.

Let's back up… Hermione was standing against a darkened wall, in her knickers, while Remus held a riding crop. So, as any proper bottom knows, that usually meant one of two things. No, she hadn't been naughty, but Remus thought a bit of fun was needed. Bingo; Fun. That was dom language for I want to see pretty welts on your ass. Not that she minded.

However, the object in question made her curious. Why he had insisted on the riding crop was beyond her. He never seemed to be one who enjoyed too much distraction. However, artists will be artists, and it was Sirius's room. At least it wasn't a cane. The thought gave her shivers.

"Where did your mind go?" Remus asked with a smirk.

Hermione gnawed on her lips. "Just remembering a past experience with canes."

"Positive or negative?"

"Negative," Hermione pouted.

Remus was keeping his dominance to a lower spectrum. Hermione was positive he didn't want to spur a similar situation in their last shoot with so little time to play with. However, his hand ghosted her back, and she whimpered and pressed against the wall.

"I won't use a cane on you, sweetie," he said with tenderness etched in his voice.

Sirius skipped into view with blue rope and smirked. "A prelude to our future session."

Hermione pulled her thighs together and housed the moan in her throat.

"Oh, I think she likes them," Remus laughed. "Turn around, I'm going to have Pads take over."

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he wagged the robe. "You didn't want to?"

"No, I think you should, with your shirt off. Give her something to clamor for while I take the shots," Remus agreed as he set the riding crop against the wall.

Sirius snorted and tossed the bindings to the ground before shedding his shirt, leaving him in his jeans. Hermione sighed and smiled at the beautiful sight. Remus was grinning as he snagged the camera off the bed and gestured for Sirius to start.

Other than the lighting, the room was dark. Sirius took up the blue rope and gestured for her hands. "Give them here, girl."

His firmness won her over instantly, and she pushed her hands in front of him. "Our word is 'Snapdragon,' and if you feel unsafe, we'll stop immediately," Sirius confirmed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"No, don't call me Sir," Sirius grumbled.

"Call him, Daddy," Remus encouraged.

Sirius arched an eyebrow at Remus.

"Daddy?" Hermione questioned.

The word sounded odd on her tongue. Had she ever called anyone 'daddy' before? No, usually, it was 'Sir.' It was always 'Sir,' and somehow, it felt refreshing to call him 'daddy.'

Sirius glanced at her as he maneuvered the rope. "Say it again," he ordered.

"Daddy," Hermione murmured, and her cheeks darkened.

Sirius's grin was wolfish and full of delight. "I really like that coming from your mouth. Yes, call me, Daddy."

Soon her wrists were bound, and he took the long slack. "Turn around, kitten," he smiled.

Mock as he may, it made her skin raise with gooseflesh. "Yes, Daddy," she complied and pivoted.

He tossed the rope over the hook near the ceiling and pulled her arms up. Now the hook made sense… Sirius tied it off and pressed her to the wall, stroking her back. "Such a beautiful, stunning, little girl," he purred.

Hermione wiggled and sighed, jostling her body against the wall.

"Oh, Moony, she loves to be tied up," Sirius chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione murmured with a smile at him.

Sirius unbuttoned his jeans, and Hermione watched with ravenous need. His hand went between her legs, and she cast her head backward gasping. A new caress of cold touched her bottom as he stroked her through her knickers.

"How does that feel? Do you enjoy a crop resting against your bubbly ass?"

Hermione whimpered and pressed her forehead against the wall. "Yes, Daddy, that's so nice," she murmured.

Sirius drew a circle on her behind before pulling from her and causing her to huff. What a fucking tease! Photoshoot, photoshoot… not a real scene, she kept trying to remind herself as the crop feathered her other cheek.

When he slid it between her legs from behind, she let out a loud moan.

"My, oh, my! What an adult sound from such a little girl," Sirius teased, and his hand touched her ass, squeezing it. "A little swipe for insolence?"

Hermione was prepared to reply when he struck her. It was nowhere near rough, nor was she expecting the groan of appreciation to slide from her mouth either. Truth be told, she wasn't truly a hardcore masochist, but a bit of fun torture and spankings went a long way. Back before… Well, before things got grey, she was pretty giving to her ex.

Sirius chuckled, and she felt the leather against her thin knickers again. "You're just naughty. Where's my good girl?"

He swiped her rougher, and she gasped, casting back her head. Her hips had jutted out toward him, a very unconscious reaction. Sirius maneuvered around her legs and hunched down as if to survey her. The riding crop was still in his hand as he reached around and ran it over her upper inner thigh.

Hermione sighed and pressed herself closer to Sirius. "Oh, are you in need? Do you know how to ask politely like a good girl?"

Her insides clenched as she felt the crop run along her crease. "Please, Daddy? Please?"

Photoshoot, Hermione. She had to tell herself again as Sirius neared her but didn't run his tongue against her suddenly urgent nethers. The crop struck her with another crack, and she wobbled on her heels as she pressed into Sirius's face.

His face rested there as his hands squeezed her ass. Hermione rolled her head on her neck as he didn't stimulate her but touched the tender skin. He reached up after a squeeze and played with the edge of her knickers, gripping them in his hand. Hermione bounced on her feet in urgency as she huffed.

Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around her form, her arms bowing nicely around his shoulders. He was grinning as she gazed up at him. Hermione was positive; he saw the heady glaze in her eyes.

"Who's my good girl?" He purred while running his hand over her thus far, unsullied cheek.

"I am," Hermione sighed and pressed into him.

Sirius reached out with his hand that held the crop around his wrist. He pressed her cheek to his shoulder and buried his face in her hair. His hand stroked her arm and ran down her body, giving her chills. Without even the slightest warning, the riding crop cracked across her untainted cheek.

Hermione whimpered as she pressed into Sirius further. It was the mixture of a painful whine and moan. It must have done the trick for Sirius because he rumbled and repeated the strike with a similar force.

Hermione's hips jutted forward against him.

"Such a dirty little girl. Did you know I like that you're dirty? That you beg for attention and cock," Sirius whispered.

"Yes, Daddy," she sighed as he rubbed the crop on the heated spot on her ass.

Hermione cast her head back and moaned just as he swiped her again. Sirius ducked down, and Hermione caught sight of Remus creeping toward the side. She wiggled and ached as her arms grew stiff.

"Almost done, my good girl," Sirius sighed as he caressed her back.

Hermione's back bowed as she sunk from her straight posture. She was so turned on, and his staccato torture was agonizing. Photoshoot, Hermione, it's not real. It was a fading concept as Sirius swiped her again, and a tongue touched her cheek. She groaned and gripped the rope in between her hands.

Another swipe. More tongue on the spot. Hermione cried and wiggled.

One more swipe and Hermione cast her head back as his hand ran along her crease, and he licked the spot. The moan that left her mouth was full and unadulterated lust.

"That's my good girl. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Daddy," Hermione whimpered.

A crinkle of plastic and some shuffling. The door shut, and Hermione waited. What was happening?

"Snapdragon," Sirius said.

Hermione stood and glanced back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I needed the scene to end so I can ask you a question," Sirius said as he turned her around.

Hermione eyed him and arched against the wall. He was so fucking hot! The lights were on, how did she not realize that in her haze. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, I'm going to take you down from the hook, and you have a choice. We can either fuck, or I can get you off. You can say no. Moony said it's not fair to keep making you wait when it's clear you need more than a few fingers."

Her legs pinched together, and she puffed. "Sirius, please? I'm so pent up. You turn me on so much," she sighed.

"Let me get you down," he smiled.

"No, leave me up," Hermione groaned and cast her head to the wall. "I want you to fuck me how you want to."

Sirius grinned and stroked her cheek. "Where did you come from, kitten?"

Hermione grinned and swayed. "Your dreams, Daddy."

Sirius groaned as he tugged at her knickers, and they fell around her feet. "Keep calling me daddy the whole time," he huffed and pulled out the condom from his pocket.

Hermione whimpered and moaned. "As long as you call me kitten again, Daddy," She smiled and squirmed at his apparent eagerness.

Could she say it was decent? Fuck yeah, she could! Sirius covered her lips when she grew loud and shouted 'Daddy,' probably enough for the neighbors to hear. Sirius filled her so snuggly as he fucked her into the wall. The bindings on her wrists made it that much hotter. Sirius was beyond just a fantastic shag. She already wanted seconds, and it wasn't even over.

By the time he pressed his forehead to her shoulder, and she had cried out in jubilation against his rough hand. If she didn't think she was lucky before then, she fucking bloody knew now.

"Time for ice cream. You were such a good girl," Sirius panted as he pulled his hand down the side of her cheek.

He untied her, and she slumped roughly against him. Sirius laughed and carried her to the bed before disengaging. Between soft caresses and untying her wrist, he exhaled and grinned. No words. Just praise from his eyes. What an excellent way to spend a date night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a pleaser... cough cough, I made this chapter decent, juicy, and well- It's got steam in the last half. Back by popular demand. Remus!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Listen, the rules changed,” Remus puffed as they were going over the pictures.

They had tons of her. Littering the folder and they spent their nights picking them out in Sirius’s room. However, they weren’t on even ground. No, Remus was being bossy as fuck.

“No they didn’t, Moony. I’m not dominant material, I’m not owner material, and I sure as fuck am not relationship material,” Sirius spat. “Besides, the kid is just now warming up to you dating her. I’m not going to fuck with your happiness.”

“Pads, she wants you too,” Remus hissed. “I’m willing to share her with you. A hallmark event!” 

“Yeah, well, she likes to shag me. That’s decent enough,” Sirius puffed as he pointed to one of her in the shower. “Con, Production, or inventory?”

“First two, that shot is sinful,” Remus sighed as he pouted.

She was delicious while pressed up against the tile. Hermione was soaked and her curls were dripping. Suds were coming off the back of her wet slip as her face was tucked just enough to not get full detail of her features. Her pout. Big swollen lips that were slightly peeled apart, yes, that pout he fucking wanked to daily now.

“Padfoot, don’t shoot yourself in the foot. I fucking heard her screaming down here before Harry and Ginny got back,” Remus puffed.

“Why don’t you get the fucking courage and fuck her yourself?” Sirius growled.

Remus inhaled and raced a hand through his hair. "She is still too tight and nervous. I have to get her comfortable before taking that on," he grumbled. "And we don't have enough time to do any solidifying what she wants, because we are entertaining her vanilla friends."

"Very true," Sirius reached for his pack of cigarettes and the ashtray. "Do you plan on keeping this stray, Moony? If you do, I suggest you take her to dinner. I can watch the kid. We can do some bonding. Maybe a movie, or I can take them to the rescue."

Remus rocked his head. "I think that's the only way I will get confirmation that she indeed wants to wear a tag and not roam free."

"Good," Sirius murmured around his cigarette as he filtered one of the photographs of them together. "Jesus, she gave us another money shot."

"I think that's going to be her signature," Remus laughed as Sirius toyed with the photo.

"Look at those pretty little welts and how hard she's yanking on the rope. Oh, this girl loves to beg," Sirius sighed.

Her blue knickers popped after his filtering, and there, screaming between her legs was that beautiful darkened spot. Remus had ducked down with the camera when she was offering up, and Sirius was stroking, crop dangling from his wrist. His other hand was in view just enough to see him reaching for her curls. It was a masterpiece.

Remus hummed as he scratched his chin. "Why do you think it's so easy for her to fall into the headspace?"

"My honest opinion? She wants to make us happy," Sirius nodded as he turned to the final picture. It was glorious. His hair shadowed most of his face, but his teeth and tongue grazed her cheek as she cast her head toward the ceiling. It made his balls tighten, just knowing he fucked her hoarse after.

"You said us," Remus added after a moment to let him digest the shot.

"I did," Sirius puffed out some smoke and turned to his best mate. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stir this pot, Moony. I don't mind fucking her. I don't even mind playing with her until she's a puddle. However, that brilliant little sub would take a look at us and run. Share her? You're fucking out of your mind. Fucking is totally different than the other stuff."

"The other stuff always makes fucking better," Remus insisted. "When's the last time you ever met a woman you gravitate to, Sirius? That you wanted to make her smile and laugh. I see you with her. That's why I've been pushing. She isn't going to just abandon us."

Sirius sneered and pointed to the screen. "This, this is all I'll be to her. A hungry man biting into her flesh and filling her pussy. She doesn't want the shit in my head or the scarring on my heart. When we started this adventure, the rules were clear. I would help you prep and take pretty pictures if they agreed, and you were their caretaker, lover, and friend. I'm the bloody janitor."

Remus grimaced and shook his head. "You're wrong, Sirius. You're wrong about your place, and you're definitely wrong about her."

"She isn't going to leave you because you can't have kids," Sirius hissed. "She isn't Nina."

Remus's glare turned fierce. "Don't you fucking think for one second that they compare."

"You're right, they don't. Our little good girl is ten times better at making you happy. She'd rather sleep on the floor shackled to the bedpost than to disappoint you. All without you even owning her. I'm not fucking dumb, Remus. I know positively and irrefutably that this girl wants you. Now, grab your fucking courage, go be a dominant man, and ask her to dinner, in front of her friends. It will shock her, delight her, and you'll win big points with Harry and Gin."

Remus straightened his form and sneered. "This isn't over, Pads."

"It is," Sirius assured him and lounged on his bed with a smile. "I'm more stubborn than you," he said while puffing smoke.

Remus pivoted to the door and stopped as his hand was on the knob. "Sirius, for your sake, I hope you take my advice. She's the type of girl you dream about," Remus sighed and left.

He straightened his jumper and rolled his neck as he skipped down the staircase. Hermione was laughing at some joke or plot that Harry just executed. After Sirius had satisfied her needs last night, she seems far less skittish. The Potters went with her to see houses and bonded, leaving the marauders to fight nearly all day.

Hermione lit up at his appearance and waved. "Remus, you have to hear this funny story. Harry was teaching James how to play football and," she paused and snorted. "It's just funny when Harry tells it."

Remus smirked and ran a hand over his sleeve. Would this be the right moment? He sat down, and Harry retold the story. He laughed at the cued moment, and Hermione was giggling before reaching for her wine glass.

"I was wondering," Remus said when the laughter died. "If you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow night."

Harry's eyebrows raised, but Ginny gasped. Very standard to what he assumed their reactions would be. Hermione's cheeks darkened, and she swallowed before speaking. "Yes, actually, that sounds lovely."

"Six?" Remus asked.

Hermione chewed her lips together to hide her smile and nodded. "Okay."

Remus smirked and ran his arm over her shoulder. "Good, it's a date."

Ginny was eating this up, and Harry bobbed his head. Very applicable and not at all discouraging.

Hermione pressed to his chest and relaxed against Remus while holding her drink.

"You both are very cute together," Ginny agreed.

Hermione let her smile loose and nodded. "I know," she sighed and reached for his fingers.

Harry caught Remus's gaze and gave him thumbs up. It was timid and somewhat uncomfortable, but he figured that was about as good as he'd get. Harry seemed quite squeamish. He'd have to remind Sirius to double-check the lock on the darkroom so as not to scar him.

* * *

Hermione yawned and nuzzled against his skin. Probably not the smartest move sleeping in the same bed as the man you're going out on a date with later. Hermione didn't much care and waved the thought off as she traced his stomach.

"Mm, that tickles," Remus grumbled with a sleepy tone.

"Do you know how amazing your bed feels?" Hermione smirked against his chest.

"Far better with you in it, Hermione," he murmured and stroked her curls. "Oh, my beautiful, unsatiable, intelligent, girl."

Hermione beamed at his praising and shifted enough to look up at him. "You're too kind."

"Oh, no, not at all," Remus grunted. "Im quite a bit older than you, and you willingly are here. I call that a big win for me. The least I could do is tell you how wonderful you are."

"Mm," Hermione sounded. "But, you're witty, humorous, sexy, a bit beastly when in command. You give me shivers up and down my spine," Hermione smiled as she maneuvered on top of him.

Remus propped another pillow under his head, and he gestured for her to take off her shirt. Hermione yanked the shirt off without delay. Groaning, Remus reached up and grazed her torso with his fingers.

"My good girl," he sighed. "Always a pleaser."

Hermione basked in the praise and presented her chest to him. Remus moaned and bent enough to kiss and nuzzle her breasts with lazy happiness. His hand reached up and gripped her throat with a mild tightness. Hermione whimpered and moaned while he continued his doting.

"I want to pin you to this bed," he paused and nipped at her skin. "Make you cum only when I say so," Remus stopped and licked her budded nipple. "And bury my cock so deep inside you, you'll wonder how it all fit," he hissed and bit it with firm pressure.

Hermione let out a sultry sound of pleasure.

Remus pulled away with a pop and squeezed her neck just enough to get her full attention. "Be a good girl, and keep that lovely voice down. I have no qualms spanking you until that ass is red," he hissed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Sir," she murmured.

"Mm, my good girl," he sighed and returned to his task of her unabused side.

Remus's thumb ran along her jaw as his fingers cupped her with authority. His other found its way between her legs, and he snaked his fingers into her shorts. He caressed her and explored while she remained in his gentle hold. Hermione gripped the bar on the headboard and gave him a more natural position.

"Oh, good girl. So thoughtful," he sighed against her chest and stroked her.

Hermione sighed and rolled her head back in surrender. He was so easy to please. Remus seemed to speak this nonverbal language that she understood. It was animalistic, but with a refined texture. Magical.

His mouth pulled from her torso, and his thumb caressed her chin. "Are you listening?" He questioned while playing with her clit.

Hermione let out a pleasurable sigh and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I want you to touch me today," he told her.

Hermione's eyes grew, and her cheeks bloomed with color.

"I want you to see what you do to me, and I want you to touch it. You do not have to do more than you're comfortable with. I will not be disappointed," Remus whispered and caressed her neck with a gentle kneading. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Only what I'm comfortable with," She agreed.

Hermione climbed from Remus and sat on the bed on her calves. Her excitement was getting the better of her. Remus reached into the night table and held up the condom. It was flavored. Strawberry Sundae. She was positive he was healthy enough and knew that he and Sirius took quite a few liberties with her.

"Safety first, Hermione," he said with an eased smile.

She must have been wearing her question on her face. Hermione nodded.

"Go ahead, take it," He said and handed it to her with his fingers.

Hermione didn't want to seem too eager, but he tugged it away when she reached. She pouted, and he groaned, handing it to her.

"That pout is going to do me in," he huffed.

Hermione pulled away the blanket and sheets before crawling down to between his legs. He was really going to let her cure her obsession? She had been imaging that outline in his slacks for days. The woman glanced back up at Remus, who was propped up enough to watch.

"You have permission," he assured her.

Hermione could see the tent of his pajamas and knew it was more than a mouthful. Her jitters and excitement came full force as she gripped his pants, and he assisted her in shifting them down. She gasped. Actually, genuinely gasped. This man…

"How beautiful," Hermione sighed as her rosy cheeks grew warm.

Remus smirked and arched an eyebrow. "That is the first time I've heard my cock defined as beautiful. It's intimidating," he puffed.

Hermione smiled and unwrapped the protection before slowly sliding it on his length. Remus raised his hand to his mouth and bit his index finger's knuckle.

"So beautiful, and filling," she purred and touched it with care.

Hermione wasn't lying either. The man was truly gifted. If she had any doubts that Remus couldn't make her scream and sing the songs of her people, she didn't now. Her hands gave her the chance to note his responses and his twitches.

Her hands were sticky, she pulled them away, and his eyes were transfixed on her licking and sucking on them. Hermione kept eye contact with him the whole time. He gave her the freedom, now she was going to give him a show.

The woman sunk down enough to meet her new obsession, placing herself as comfortably as possible. Her tongue darted from her lips as she tasted the condom itself. Not bad, but his response was better. Remus let out a ragged breath. She was obsessed with making this man border unhinged now.

When she began to suck, he sat up and groaned. "Oh, my good girl," he huffed. "What a gift with your lovely mouth."

Hermione sighed and paced herself. Remus stroked her hair and stifled moans as his head pressed against the headboard. Crawling further toward him, her actions became more sincere as she met his gaze. How she wished she could taste her obsession to the fullest!

"I want to take that pretty little mouth of yours, all of it," he grumbled.

She didn't need to be told twice. Hermione did the best she could to fit it to the extent of her ability. Remus twirled his fingers in her hair and pulled at her scalp. "Be a good girl," he hissed with pleasure seeping into his tone.

Hermione took the challenge and obeyed. She was rewarded with a lovely twitch and a semi-loud moan. Oh, he was so easy to please. She craved it now. This went on for, however, long before he was puffing and panting. She loses time in moments like this. That lovely haze takes over, and she is no longer just herself, but the tool to make him happy.

"I'm going to take control now. If it's too much, tap my leg twice," he instructed.

Hermione sighed and rocked. She loved this part. From the leaking tears and the drifting consciousness, she was his. Remus did indeed take control as he fucked her mouth. It was so wonderful, and he wasn't as rough as she was sure he could get. He had these layers; she was anxious to peel away and see.

He growled and groaned, and Hermione touched his neglected body parts. Remus let out a low growl as he impaled her throat. Hermione longed for the beautiful spurts that should be hers in her mouth. It felt like so much as he grumbled and twitched.

Remus stroked her hair and huffed. "Oh, my good girl. My very, very, good girl," he panted. Releasing his hold, he helped her to sit up and nodded. "You are so beautiful when you're a mess for me," he sighed and wiped away her tear stains. "Lay down, I'm going to reward you."

"Yes, Sir," she croaked, but it didn't matter. Hermione was jittery with excitement.

When she got to the pillows, Remus reached over and handed her a glass of water. "Drink that."

"Yes, Sir," she murmured and swigged the water.

He didn't take any measured degree of analysis or torture. Remus crawled between her legs, yanking her to him and devoured her. Her reward… oh, he was fantastic! Hermione covered her mouth as he gobbled her up like the big bad wolf in red-riding hood. My, Sir, what a great tongue you have!

He pulled away a moment and groaned. "You taste so wonderful. Did you get all wet pleasing me, my good girl?"

She pulled her hand away to breathe and nodded. "Yes, Sir," Hermione whimpered.

Fingers, beautiful full fingers entered her with a near roughness. Hermione covered her mouth and let the scream of joy and fulfillment die in her throat.

"Don't you dare cum until I tell you. Don't be a rude little girl," Remus hissed over her.

That made her more turned on if there was such a thing. She had been riding this prolonged stage of needing him since his hand was on her throat. Now, as he assaulted her with the best reward, she whimpered and pleaded through sighs.

Remus lifted his mouth. "Not yet," he growled.

Oh, his tongue. His teeth against her clit in a tease. His fingers thrusting in her with power and precision. She was so ready.

"Not yet," he reminded her after a long lick at her folds.

"Please, Sir, please," Hermione begged as she tore away her hand and gripped the sheets below her.

Silence. Just the sound of her being fucked by his fingers and his slurping. Hermione whimpered, and her toes curled in this overwhelming need to just stay a millimeter from it.

"Be a good girl and cum for me," he said over her center.

She pulled the pillow over her face and crashed. It was the only thing she could think to do that would halt the beautiful screams she couldn't stop. Her whole body spasmed, and she felt glorious ecstasy by being undone by him. This was the shit that women crave. They crave Remus Lupin in all his glory, and she was his.

The pillow was peeled from her face, and she realized that her comedown was all-consuming. Remus was smiling as he stroked her cheek. "My good girl. My special, intelligent, and brave, good girl," he sighed.

Hermione reached out, and he nodded before she tugged him to her. Kissing him with intensity and adoration. That was the best orgasm she's had to date. Remus caressed her cheek as they pulled apart.

"Slowly, sweetie, slow down, Hermione," He whispered.

Her name. It was like readjusting to a second life. It was the signal that she was no longer in his possession. Hermione slumped and breathed.

"That's it. That was intense. Take a second," Remus murmured and continued his soft doting. "You're beautiful. Absolutely devastatingly beautiful," he praised.

She tugged him to the bed and curled to him. Remus enveloped her with his arms and kissed her forehead. "You can find your center. I'll always keep it ready for you when you fall," he voiced. "You certainly know how to rise to the occasion."

Hermione laughed and sighed. "You're easy to please."

"Oh, but you do so with such mastery," Remus agreed as his fingers ran down her back. "Are you surfaced yet? Can I get you water?" He offered and kissed her forehead.

"Please?"

Remus reached over for his glass and handed it to her. Hermione sat up and drank it, breathing deeply after she had her fill. "That was pretty amazing."

He chuckled while slumping to the bed and running his fingers over her side. "You are."

Hermione yawned and slid back down to the pillows before glancing at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," he snickered and traced her collarbone. "I'll get up and make us some tea and breakfast before the Potters surface from sleep."

Hermione giggled and maneuvered to him. "Or I could, and you could watch me."

"Don't tempt me to fuck you in that kitchen with them here," he warned with a crooked smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir," she laughed and bent to him to kiss his lips.

Remus cupped her face and let the kiss linger before sitting up. "Alright, get your pajamas back on, we'll go see how this early morning snack settles with us."

"I didn't get a snack," Hermione pouted.

"In due time," Remus smiled and climbed from the bed. "Come along, the day waits for no one."

Suddenly her date seemed far more exotic to her. Was Remus going to talk about the outlines of their budding attachment? Hermione hoped so; she definitely wanted more.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione shifted in the little black dress, Ginny loaned her. She scrunched her nose and twisted in the mirror as there was a knock. Opening the door, Sirius was there with a smile. Hermione offered him to come inside, and the man appraised her.

"Oh, Moony is a lucky dog," he chuckled.

She twirled, and her lips curled. "You don't think this screams 'fuck me,' too much?"

"No, but I have an idea," Sirius smirked and walked over to her bag on the small dresser.

Hermione arched an eyebrow as the man dug, pulling out a couple of her chains and accessories. Sirius glanced at them and rocked his head before padding over. His fingers caressed the simple diamond necklace from her mum's for Christmas.

"This for class," he sighed and helped her put on the necklace. "And this," he paused and sank to his knees. "This is for fun."

Sirius had placed her bracelet with the lock charm hanging off it. Hermione's insides tightened, and she sighed. He arched his eyebrow and ran a hand up her calf. It was soft feathery touches that melted her heels to the floor.

Hermione melodically breathed, and Sirius's fingers trailed up her dress and grabbed her through her knickers. His grumble was potent, and flashes of their session together a couple of days ago made her wet. "Oh, Daddy," she murmured.

Sirius hid his grin from her as he ducked away from the mirror. His fingers trailed her crease to her front and pressed his hand to her lower abdomen. "You have fun with Moony. Listen to him and make sure it's exactly what you want, alright, kitten?"

Hermione cast her head back and puffed. "Yes."

"I'll make sure sometime this week I get Harry out of the house so you can give him your pretty pussy, alright?" Sirius purred as he traced her knicker line.

Hermione swayed, and his arm pressed against him, rubbing her sensitive bundled nerves. Sirius inhaled, and his other hand pulled her dress up as he nipped at her bubbly cheek. Hermione whimpered and squirmed.

"Now," he sighed against her skin, causing her to have chills. "You wrangle in your randy sighs and go out with Moony. Be a good girl and polite. No touching yourself, alright?"

Hermione whined but bobbed her head. "Yes, Daddy."

Sirius kissed her flesh and pulled away. She wobbled at his exit and felt uneven on the floor. This man was subtle and had her by strings. Hermione turned as he stood up and stared at him through her eyelashes. His fingers were soft on her cheek as he bent and kissed her forehead.

Her hand glided to his backside and cupped his beautiful ass. He was that sexy silver fox that you had to touch. Had to taste, and he fucked like you were his only purpose. Sirius chuckled and hummed. "Oh, love, you're so frisky. How is Moony going to contain you?"

"Whips and chains, Sirius," She whispered.

Sirius barked out laughter and groaned. "You are tops, love. Now, I'm going to go. Behave," he murmured while pulling from her grip.

Hermione pouted and felt this odd tendril on the air. The hint of rejection, maybe? She hadn't done something wrong, had she? Sirius winked, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sirius," she tried, but he slipped through the door with a wave.

Glancing at her appearance in the mirror, she puffed. That would just have to wait until after her date. Hermione breathed and straightened her skirt before moving to leave. Whatever happens next, well, it wouldn't be roses and quiet nights reading. Not all the way, at least. Her smile was a reminder that this man loved both words and screams.

* * *

Remus had taken her to a quieter restaurant where the food was delightful, the ambiance was soothing, and the porch was near empty. Hermione was finishing up her chicken breast and greens when Remus cleared his throat.

He had donned a simple black coat over his white shirt. No tie. If anyone had been looking at the pair, it was easy to see they were on a date. Not only because of his very charming demeanor but hers. Hermione was once told by Sharon that it was easy to see when she was interested. Her whole body oozed for them.

"Did you have enough wine?" Remus asked as he sipped his water.

Hermione rocked her head. "And the chicken was delicious," she agreed and set down her fork.

His fingers went to that pensive position at his mouth she loved. Remus was analyzing her, taking her in, drinking her like ice-cold water on a hot day. How she fantasized about that posture for years. Much to her ex's jealousy. He was no witty dominant, and elegance wasn't his forte.

"We'll have dessert," he nodded.

Hermione moved her plate toward the edge of the table. "Something on your mind?"

Remus grunted and scratched at his face. "You haven't been here long, I know that. Your experiences with LA have been interesting at best, and you meet two wankers who happen to think you're delicious. How are you feeling about the whole week thus far?"

A week. Jesus, only a little more than a week? Well, she would count her blessings when she received them, no matter the condensed time frame. "I'm very pleased. Those two wankers have brought texture and gratitude to my life that I was missing. Pieces that I thought weren't mine to touch anymore."

The waiter approached and beamed at her. He was handsome, likely an actor trying to make it big but waiting tables until the big break. He had been casually flirting with her all night. Remus had observed, she knew he was going to, to see what her reactions were.

"Did you and your father want dessert?" He smiled.

Oh, father, hm? Hermione's smile stretched. "Oh, he's not my father. He's my husband. We have a different type of ring," She murmured and revealed the chain on her ankle.

The waiter blinked and stood straighter. "My apologies, I," he stammered, realizing how foolish he sounded.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? Like plucking roses from an English garden," Remus purred and reached over to stroke her cheek.

Hermione sighed and pressed into his hand. "You've always had an elegant taste."

"We'll have a slice of the chocolate cake. Two forks," Remus murmured with a firm tone at the young man.

The waiter swallowed and nodded before scurrying off. Remus returned to his previous posture and was smiling under his fingers. "You were prepared to be hit on in that dress?"

"No, but I'm nothing if not innovative, Sir," she said before sipping her wine.

Remus shifted and licked his lips. "How do you feel about continuing with our unspoken arrangement?"

Hermione's heart sped up, and her nipples grew taut. "Any changes you'd like to implement if we do?"

"Yes, a few," Remus hummed and picked up his water glass.

She watched him with urgency as her now clammy palms rested on the table. "Such as?"

"You would keep your room, but you sleep in my bed when you're in my house," Remus mused. "You will bathe, brush your teeth, and wear what I deemed dress code approval in my room. Those are not requests."

So far, not bad on the demands. Quickly done and most of it common sense. "Alright."

Remus straightened his posture. It was always so much more intimidating when he was focused. That summoned a bloom of color to Hermione's cheeks. "I want you to go shopping this week. No more ratty sweats and t-shirts. Cute things that accentuate your curves, but are guest friendly. You won't have to take them with you when you find a home, but they are attire for being in my house."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Remus waved his hand. "No, 'Sir,' in public. It's too sturgeon and telling. If you would like to maintain the connection, just add possession to my name or pet name you deem worthy. My darling," he suggested and reached over to stroke her cheek.

It gave her shivers as she nodded.

"As for exploration," he hummed and paused when the waiter set down their plate. "Thank you, we appreciate your service," Remus said to 'Jim.'

"If you need anything else, let me know. Enjoy you two," Jim murmured.

"We will, right, my darling?"

Hermione gulped and smiled at the waiter. "Yes, thank you." Knowing the verbal caress of possession in the word 'my' now twisted her insides.

"As for exploration and limits," Remus continued and pulled from her. "Anything I need to know? Aside from canes?" He asked while picking up his fork.

Hermione chewed her lips together. "Well, I'm not interested in brutal manhandling." It was a polite way of saying she wasn't a fucking hardcore masochist. Nope, definitely not after her stay at the hospital.

Remus frowned and gestured to her. "Eat."

Hermione reached for the fork and took a bite without delay. Remus smiled and twirled the utensil in his fingers. "Not a problem. I have zero interest in hurting you. How far does that rabbit hole go?"

"No gaping wounds, fierce degradation, and no lasting abuse to my face," Hermione murmured after swallowing her cake.

"Needs?"

Had she ever been flatly asked that before?

"Respect, honor, decency, and decorum," Hermione nodded.

Remus sliced a piece from the cake and hummed. "I like those. The foundation of what we do and how we exchange power. It's not a given that you release yours, and it isn't a given that I press mine. To respect that bond is a layer. Honoring the exchange is a priority, holding the decency to apply boundaries to limits, and of course, the decorum to know when and where it is allowed."

Hermione smiled and crossed her legs under the table. "Yes, I very much agree."

"What is your core drive for us, my darling?" Remus asked.

Hermione squirmed and swallowed. "To give you a piece of me that is a privilege for both of us. Relinquishing the shackles of life so that I can enjoy the weightlessness of my submission."

It was perfection. Hermione hadn't thought about it as it flowed from her lips, but now her cheeks were flames as he examined her. It was easy. Natural. It was what she had been looking for longer than she could admit.

"I want," Remus paused as he set down his fork. "I need to know. Is this something long term for you? Do you want to see how far this goes?"

"It's what I've been seeking, and I believe you can supply it," Hermione murmured.

Remus cleared his throat and gestured to the cake. "Continue. I've had my fill."

Hermione took another bite as his eyes analyzed her. What was he thinking in his brilliant mind? The gentle, bookish man. The firm dominant. Remus Lupin.

"Then I propose we invest into a more stable concept. A trial period. Under consideration."

Hermione had a mouthful of cake as her eyes widened. "You mean it?" She asked after swallowing.

Remus's lips tugged to one side. "You're asking me if I mean setting the parameters of keeping you? Did the wine go to your head, my darling?"

Hermione cleared her throat, and she huffed. "It's just, I never," she took a breath. "Remus, you're so amazing. I can see why Sirius says that girls stumble over themselves for you in our scene. It was dumb luck that I fell into your lap."

"Dumb luck and misunderstandings," Remus laughed. "But don't discredit yourself. Sirius and I have been tripping over our feet chasing you for a week."

Hermione chewed her lip and tasted the chocolate. "What type of outline do you suspect would be a part of this next stage?"

Remus inhaled and scratched at his chin. "Are you asking if Sirius will have involvement?"

Hermione ate the last piece of cake and rocked her head.

"He and I," Remus sighed. "He and I have things we must work out. How does it make you feel if he does?"

Hermione couldn't hide the deep blush that stretched down to her neck.

"I see," Remus laughed. "Well, I don't prohibit it. You both have to have your own conversation if it's pursued. However," he paused and narrowed his eyes. "Only with Sirius. No one else. Understood?"

"Yes, my Remus," Hermione agreed.

He smiled and rolled his neck. "We'll take later in bed about the details of our arrangement and the marks that must be met before any ownership takes place."

Ownership. The very word made her quiver with anticipation. When was the last time a collar rested on her neck, aside from play? Her very own mark of pride and service. The smell of leather, the jingle of a chain in public, the real shroud of delight. It made her tingle all the way down to her toes.

"I'm not an aggressive partner," Remus added as he noted the new couple being shuffled out to the porch. "I have firm demands, I enjoy lavishing in compliments, and creating challenges for my lovers." The cleaner dialogue expressed a shift in his tone.

Hermione nodded. "That sounds applicable."

"Before we talk of going into this," Remus sighed. "I have a confession."

She bit the inside of her cheek. Was he going to tell her she wasn't going to be his only one? Not that she ever disregarded anyone's needs, but for her, she couldn't go through it again. "That is?" Hermione asked, shaming herself for the shakiness in her tone.

"I can't father children," Remus puffed.

Hermione felt empathy for the man who would likely be an outstanding father. "And you wouldn't want to otherwise?" She questioned with careful consideration.

Remus shrugged and lifted his hand. "I would prefer it, but I won't discredit my partner's needs. I had an awful severing with my last partner over it. She wanted it naturally conceived, and I refused to allow her to race off to an unknown source for that natural occurrence."

Hermione winced. She wanted to be bred. There wasn't anything wrong with that kink, but it was undoubtedly a sting to a man who couldn't supply it. "I apologize you had to go through that."

Remus exhaled and waved his hand. "I wanted to be forthright with you. It will not be a happy accident on my part that it occurs. This means that if it was in your desire to do so after we've established, then it will be a topic we have to use our intelligence, pragmatic thought, and understanding for."

"At least it's another aspect to control," Hermione offered with a smile.

Remus laughed and sighed. "You're correct, my darling. That doesn't bother you?"

"Remus, I'm worth more than most pop stars," Hermione puffed. "I feel empathy for you for not being able to produce offspring if you liked, but I have the means to make it happen should I choose."

"Ah, yes, I've forgotten," he teased. "You're wealthy, sexy, _and_ intelligent," he pressed his hand to his forehead in mocking.

"I don't like to wear that collar much," she snickered.

His smirk was wolfish. It highlighted the slight sadism she knew he had for mischief. "I have a few in mind," he whispered. " _My_ darling."

She shifted in her seat and reached for the last of her wine. "I'm positive, you do."

Remus waved Jim over for the check, and as they walked out after Remus left a decently large tip, he squeezed her behind. It took everything out of Hermione not to moan and mewl for more. What a lovely way to officially begin this adventure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just going to come out and say it. NSFW and full of fun. Enjoy!

Hermione didn't wonder or question Remus as he escorted her to his room. Harry and Ginny must have been preoccupied with Sirius because they were absent from the downstairs. Once in his room, Remus examined her and nodded. "The bathroom is to the right. Get undressed and kneel on the floor," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," Hermione murmured and paced to the door.

Her whole body was in high alert as she went into it. Now, him having his private bathroom made sense. There was a large tub with feminine scents and scrubs perched on the side. The tub itself seemed as if it hadn't been used. The shower was large, glass, and likely modeled for fucking someone savagely against the wall. That was his domain. His products were on a hook.

Hermione stripped and, for the first time in days, felt self-conscious. She looked at herself in the mirror as she removed her knickers from her form and stepped from her heels. When her bra freed her breasts, Hermione examined them with critique before rolling her neck. He had seen her naked. It wasn't a big deal.

But it was. This was the first time Hermione was to present herself to him. Setting down her clothes neatly on the counter, she nodded. Hermione swallowed her nerves and moved to kneel on the carpet, head down, palms up on her thighs. Total submission.

Remus entered, and she didn't move to look at him. His shoes came into her view and then out of it as he examined, analyzed, gathered data on her. This was the final interview before she could accept the position, and he, well, he had the say of if she made the cut.

"Very lovely," he purred and stroked her hair. "My good girl."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you, Sir."

His hand disappeared from her, and Hermione waited patiently for the next trial to begin. The clanging of the pipes and rush of water announced the tub had been turned on. Hermione waited.

"I brought in your soaps and toiletries," Remus assured her. "I will remove these if they aren't to your liking."

"Thank you, Sir."

He sat down on the rim of the tub and hunched to view her. "Stand up and turn to me."

Hermione climbed to her feet and chewed on her tongue. She pivoted and now could see his focused eyes collecting her detail. The stretch marks on her hips. The scar she received in her fourth year at grade school on her arm. Even the keloid old wound from her failed attempt at giving her everything on her thigh.

"This," he pointed at the scar. "Who gave this one to you. It's purposeful."

"My ex," Hermione murmured. "Sir."

Remus bent forward and kissed the mark. "I will never do that to you," he confirmed against her skin. "Turn around."

Hermione did as he commanded, and his hands were on her ass. It wasn't a loving touch or even rough. He was collecting details. Assessing his new prize. Inspecting for faulty mistakes or scuffs. "How do you feel about anal play?"

With his giant cock? Jesus that would be a stretch, quite literally. "I've used toys previously, Sir."

Remus chuckled. "Well, I won't be fucking your tight little hole, my good girl. It wouldn't be fair to it."

Hermione felt her hair being moved as his hands danced around her back. "Bend over, touch those cute toes."

Spreading her legs a bit, she bent and breathed. She saw Remus turn around just to shut off the water, and his eyes met her center. He inhaled and let out a groan with curled lips. "So, beautiful and delectable," he sighed and reached out to touch her.

Hermione couldn't prevent the impatient squirming as his fingers toyed with her folds.

"Already wet? Impatient little girl," Remus chuckled.

"Always, Sir," Hermione puffed.

Remus caressed her clit with his fingers, and she did what she could to avoid jolting. Running through her dampness, he nodded before pulling away. "Stand up and turn around."

Hermione straightened her form and pivoted. Was he pleased with his examination? Remus reached out and feathered his fingers through her short curly pubic hair. "I like this, but no longer than this. Absolutely under no circumstance are you to shave or wax it all off, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione agreed.

"Arms up."

Hermione raised them, and he nodded. "Good, we won't have to remove anything tonight. Climb in the tub, my good girl."

She moved to the tub, and he held out his arm. "Safety first," he insisted.

Hermione gripped his arm as she climbed inside the basin before sitting down. Remus began to unbutton his shirt, and Hermione's breath hitched. Was he going to join her? That would be lovely!

He smiled and shifted off the shirt. "I don't usually do this. However, if you can be a very good girl, we can take a bath, and I can wash you how I want."

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

This was a treat, and Hermione would gobble it up. The man was fucking gorgeous. Remus stripped his undershirt and trousers with little delay, then folded them onto the counter. He moved his shoes and socks aside with a nod before climbing into the tub.

"Come here. I want to touch you," Remus sighed and beckoned her with two fingers.

Hermione scooted in the water, and Remus gripped her neck with a groan. He turned her around, and his thumb rested on the nape of her neck under her curls. "Lift your hair," he ordered.

She reached back and raised her hair from her back in a bunch, holding it with two hands. Remus still held her in place and pulled over a sponge, running it over her shoulders and back. "Such a beautiful, lovely creature. Perfect and obedient. Giving and kind," he sighed.

"Always for you, Sir," Hermione murmured.

The sponge fell away as she closed her eyes and listened. He was fiddling with her soap, she could hear him sudding it in the bathwater. Then with another groan, he returned the sponge to her skin, leaving lather along her shoulders.

This went on for several minutes as he manipulated her how he wished and bathed her skin. This was his process, it had to be. He was taking his time getting to know her body under his command, and Hermione was wet and willing for him to take her.

"On your knees, press your chest against the rim," he ordered.

Hermione licked her lips and swallowed as she did his bidding. Her entire lower half was in his view. Remus had repeated his cleaning process before lingering at her bum. She heard him shift, and then with a bit of invasion, a finger entered with a slick move. Hermione shuddered and fought to clench up.

"Relax, my good girl. I'm just checking," he purred and stroked her back.

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

He replicated it a few more times. Before running the sponge over her. "Such a good girl. So, trusting," there was a smile in his tone. "We're going to find you some nice toys to use. It's far too cute and eager to not be played with."

Hermione shifted her hips and sighed. All these compliments, mixed with his hands, were intoxicating.

"Do you taste clean?" He asked.

"I hope so, Sir," Hermione whimpered. Her voice was riddled with need.

Remus chuckled, and soon the sponge was replaced with a hot caress of his mouth. She cast her face to the ceiling and moaned. He was gripping her cheek while his tongue and mouth caressed her. He let loose a feral growl before moving to her bum. Now the cleaning made sense, and Hermione was trying to hold in her cries of enjoyment.

"Oh, my tasty good girl," he sighed when pulling away. "I have to slow down, or I'm going to impale you," he puffed and patted her behind.

"Please, Sir? Please?" Hermione begged and wiggled her hips.

"I think we would have to gag you, and I want our first moments to be unhindered," he sighed.

A pathetic sound left her lips. "Yes, Sir," she sulked.

"Are you pouting? Show me your face," Remus ordered.

Hermione glanced back with her, sure enough, pout. Remus groaned and reached over to snag her hair. "You keep pouting like that, and I'm going to spank this beautiful ass red, gag you and fuck you until you are a puddle. It won't be tender," he warned with a sharp tug.

Her core clenched, and she couldn't help the moan that left her mouth. Remus's expression evolved to wicked. "You want that? You want to be a selfish naughty girl and get spanked before I savagely fuck you?"

It was a total trap. No answer was correct, but the one Remus was searching for left her lips. "Yes, Sir."

"Who's pussy is this?" He asked, stroking her.

Another trap. Hermione could see how much he loved teasing her. "Your pussy, Sir?"

He groaned and patted her bum. "Yes, my pussy. If you weren't so impatient, I wouldn't have to be so cruel to it. But now I have to," he tutted.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Hermione murmured.

He released her hair and nodded. "Climb out, dry off with your towel. Don't touch that pussy. That's now my pussy. When you're dry, bend over the bed."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

There she was, over the bed chest and ribs against the blankets. Hermione was excited. She placed her forehead to the mattress and breathed as he taut nipples toyed with the sheet. Remus came out and hummed as she heard his feet on the floor.

Music. Swing music. Odd. "My preferred sound barrier," he noted.

The player by the door made so much sense now. Hermione breathed.

"Head up," Remus ordered.

Hermione craned her neck upward to see he had redressed. Handsome, fierce, and scowling. She licked her lips, and he stroked her cheek. "I didn't want to have to use this, but my impatient girl is loud," he sighed and produced the ball gag in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione agreed.

He nodded and caressed her hair. "If you need to stop, hold up your hand. I will not be binding them for this reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand to raise my hand if I need to stop," She repeated.

The gag was pink. It looked to be just large enough to fit in Hermione's mouth. Even the holster was pink. It had a bubble yum bubble gum feel. Very feminine and very delicious looking. Hermione glanced up to him, and he smiled with a nod. "This is yours, I've never used it before."

"Thank you, Sir. You're very kind," Hermione sighed.

"Mouth open," he instructed.

Hermione loosened her jaw, and Remus placed the ball inside. Immediately her mouth reacted as saliva pooled on her tongue. It was a joyous experience.

"Head forward. We don't want to ruin your pretty curls," Remus ordered.

Hermione sounded agreement and bent forward, allowing him to secure the strap once he removed hair from her neck. She trusted him and knew she was in for a beautiful night of debauchery.

"My beautiful, impatient girl," he sighed and stroked her hair. "I'm going to spank you and fuck you and make you all mine."

The build-up was killing her. Remus shifted to the bed after tracing her bum and sat down. Intriguing… "Straddle my left leg, girl," he ordered.

The hairs on her neck went up, and her skin grew gooseflesh. Remus was using that tone again. Hermione scrambled and noted his position. His knees were shifted, and Remus crossed his arms. Hermione couldn't help the dribble of drool that left her lip as she complied.

Remus grabbed her hair and forced her to the bed, her bum pressed up by his risen knee. His left arm secured her, and his fingers gripped her side. "I'm going to swat this ass until it's burning," he rumbled.

The first clap was glorious. Hermione whimpered around the gag and felt his pants rub against her enlivened bundled nerves. It was followed by his fingers, touching the stinging flesh. They left, and then with a bite, her other cheek burned.

The method of him smacking her, caressing her skin, and involuntarily being stimulated by his leg was intense and enjoyable. She knew he could see how turned on it was making her. Hermione was sure he could feel it as well. The drool was dripping out of her mouth as she whimpered and huffed.

How many was it now? Eight? God, she loved it.

"Is this my pussy?" he growled as fingers toyed with her entrance.

Hermione whined and nodded, unable to verbally agree.

"You're going to make me abuse the shit of it tonight. That's why you deserve what impatient girls get," he voiced and spanked her again.

Hermione whimpered and shuddered. That was a rough one, but she could handle it. Another strike and Hermione groaned, pressing her head to the bed. She was so turned on, and her ass was burning.

"Up, girl," he puffed.

Hermione struggled to climb from him as he released his hold. Once on her feet, she wobbled. Remus stood up and examined her face. He took her neck in his hand and arched an eyebrow. "You can handle more than that. Good," he stated and released her.

There was that stroke of sadism. The release of Hermione's power and him promoting his will. It was masterful.

"On the bed, stomach down. Remember, you're not allowed to cum until I say," Remus reminded her.

Hermione was dripping. No, seriously, dripping down her leg. She was ready, randy as fuck, and hopeful that he meant to take her. She complied with his command and turned her face to watch him. Remus was removing his clothing, and she felt her insides clench.

"My pussy is going to feel so nice wrapped around me," he sighed and removed his pants.

Hermione was nearly foaming at the mouth for him to fuck her. She needed him to. Oh, did she need him to… He plucked up a condom and approached the bed with the hint of a smirk. "Now, let's see how wonderful and ready it is."

It was ready. That was an understatement. It was aching for him. He had created an addiction; she wouldn't be able to quench. Remus approached her and reached for a pillow. "Up, let me see it glisten," he ordered.

Hermione shifted her body up enough for him to put the pillow under her waist. Remus pressed his hand down on her back, and she stretched her arms out in acceptance of what was to come.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. Dripping gold just for me," Remus murmured, and soon, a hot tongue swiped at her.

She whimpered and dribbled more drool on the bed.

"It tastes fantastic, how does it feel?"

Fingers inserted with a roughness that caused her to moan and shudder. They were vigorous and unrelenting with their attack, and Hermione jutted her hips toward him.

"Yes," Remus said, removing his fingers. "I think my pussy is ready."

Hermione whined and wiggled her bum. The lip-smacking sounds of him cleaning his fingers were followed by the crackle of the wrapper. He was going to have her. Oh, god, yes.

"I hope you're prepared, girl. I'm not willing to be gentle. You put that wolf to bed tonight," Remus growled.

Hermione huffed and nodded against the bed. Remus pressed her legs together and bolstered her hips before placing a hand to the mattress at her side. The tip, it reached her, and she wiggled.

"Hold, still," he hissed.

She didn't move. Remus pressed into her, and she panted. Oh, he was so filling… after he sank both his hands to the bed, he had met her entirely with a grumbling sound of satisfaction. Hermione huffed and traced her fingers against the blanket. Anything to prepare for the pounding she was about to receive.

And receive she did. Remus didn't stay in that tantalizing state for long. He owned her the way he shifted and impaled her caused her very insides to cry out in a mixture of jubilation and salvation. He was rough and, at one point during his session, yanked her neck back with her hair.

"Is this my pussy?" he snarled.

Hermione whined and attempted to rock her head. She wanted to cum so badly. He had been striking her g-spot.

"Beg me, through the gag, beg me to let you enjoy it," he hissed.

Hermione whimpered and cried and attempted any way to convey that she wanted to.

He released her hair and yanked at her hip, touching her clit with rough need. "Cum, my good girl, cum for me," he huffed.

She didn't need to be told twice. She cried against the gag and gripped the blanket as she crashed. Remus tugged her from the pillow and housed himself entirely inside of her. Twitching and groaning as his fingers pinched at her bum.

Hermione knew two things at that moment. One, she was going to be incredibly sore in the morning. Two, no man alive could ever be as fierce, sexy, and satisfying as Remus Lupin.

"Oh, my good girl," he sighed while releasing his hold on her cheek. "You made me so satisfied. I could do this all night."

Hermione nodded and huffed.

He chuckled and stroked her lower back. "However, that gag will become tiresome."

Pulling from her, she slumped and whimpered. Remus shifted off the bed and returned to lift her head. "Let's give your jaw a rest. We'll have plenty of use for it later," he smiled and caressed her cheek.

Hermione felt his other hand slacken the gag, and he assisted in opening her jaw. Once removed, she tongued the roof of her mouth and licked her lips.

"Thank you, Sir," she murmured.

Remus grinned and caressed her face. "You're very welcome, my good girl. Thank you for getting my pussy ready for my use," he sighed.

Hermione pressed into his hand, and he reached for a glass. "Have some water. I'm going to clean up that pretty treasure before I fuck you to sleep."

She sat up to drink the whole glass and sighed. "You're so generous, Sir."

He caressed her skin and bent to kiss her forehead. "My good girl."

Hermione watched him walk off to the restroom with the used protection and sighed. This was indeed the life. Setting down the glass, she exhaled and relaxed on the pillow. What a charmed life she now lived.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus was rolling his neck as he cooked at the stove. He hadn't pulled a glorious night, such as last night off in quite some time. After he had broken his gorgeous submissive in, she was less urgent, more obedient, and by the end of the early morning, would silently huff and breathe with lust in her eyes as he took her in his arms.

Hermione. God, how fucking lucky was he?

Sirius trailed into the room with a cigarette in his mouth, and his skin still damp from a shower. "Morning, Moony. How'd your date go?"

"Stupendous; well, to be precise, there aren't any words," Remus sighed as he flipped the eggs over.

Sirius paused and arched his eyebrow. "Did someone get lucky?"

"Several times over," Remus mumbled.

Sirius gasped and leaned against the counter while bending to his friend. "How did you keep that girl quiet?" He questioned.

"Well, the first time I used a ball gag," Remus whispered as he arched an eyebrow. "After spanking her ass to near orgasm," his voice was barely a caress on the air.

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "And after? You know I need details," he sighed.

Remus puffed and leaned next to Sirius's ear. "She's fucking perfect, Pads. Snug, wet, and lustful."

Sirius, who was not prone to blushing, actually had a bright color surface his cheeks. "Did she sigh 'Sir' the whole time?" Sirius murmured.

"Yes, and 'please,'" Remus agreed in a soft tone.

Sirius shivered. Thinking of her in several different ways with the same type of tone and begging was a new fantasy for him. Including around his dripping cock. Moony said she had an excellent oral presentation. Muffled words and big pouty eyes. "Okay, okay, later over a drink, tell me," Sirius puffed as he pushed Remus away.

"We are planning on going shopping after her appointment with the real estate agent today. Did you want to come with the Potters? I know you have decent tastes. I am less inclined to pick this or that and make her grab both."

Sirius grinned and nodded as he reached for the coffee pot and mug. "Yes, I'd love to, Moony. You know how much I enjoy picking out pretty things for pretty girls. I might even convince her to get things for more photos."

Remus agreed as he plated the eggs next to the bacon. "I told her if it was your request to apply less impatience if we were to continue this adventure. She has some ideas she wants to share with you sometime."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "She does?"

"Yes," Remus hummed. "Sirius, she's not like Nina at all," his voice was soft.

The tattooed man tilted his head and twitched his lips. "No? She doesn't try to top from the bottom?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm positive if I scolded her, it would make her cry. She pouted once, I took the bait because I was more than ready, and she was obedient otherwise," Remus sighed. "She's so sweet."

That's why Sirius adored her. She wasn't a brat but still playful. And Hermione would much rather break herself than try to force him into fatherhood. No, she wasn't a bitch like Remus's last girl. He actually liked this one more than he was willing to say. Sirius scowled as his thoughts wandered.

"Well, she is who she is," He settled on with a smile while sipping his black coffee. "Moony, she's got you for sure."

"I know," Remus groaned. "But not in a bratty way. She's so willing and sweet; it makes it so easy to do it. There's no fighting, no forcing compliance. Pads, I don't think I'll ever have to pull out my black box."

"Black box?" Ginny's voice entered the room.

The marauders turned to see her skipping in with a smile. "Oh, sorry, Ginerva," Remus hummed. "Just talking about the photoshoot we had done recently."

"The ones with Hermione?" Ginny questioned with a teasing smile. "She told me. I'm glad you all are having fun."

Remus and Sirius had echoed expressions. Shock.

"She told you?" Sirius asked. "I mean, I knew she was being honest, but I didn't think she'd spill about her current affair."

Ginny grinned and nodded. "I suppose she needed to let her friend know why she is interested in staying in LA after all this. Between the first one and the shower, I'm sure she's pretty excited for a continuation. Hermione doesn't usually like attention, but you both bring that side out in her. I'm happy with that. She deserves to have happiness and to feel worthy."

So she didn't know about the one while they were out. Good. "Well, Mrs. Potter, aren't you crafty and kind," Sirius snickered.

Ginny batted her hair away from her shoulder and nodded. "Just as long as you both take care of her. She's barmy for you. She doesn't just drop her knickers for one man, let alone two. Dominant or not," Ginny finished in a whisper.

Sirius waved his free hand. "Don't trouble yourself, Gin. I just like to take pretty pictures."

She arched her eyebrow at him as her lips thinned. "Well, she doesn't feel that way. I'd be careful with that loyalty, Sirius. Obviously, if Remus had a problem with it, he wouldn't be telling you about his date."

"How much did you hear?" Remus questioned as he moved over the plates and began frying up more eggs.

"Who's Nina?" Ginny asked while crossing her arms.

Remus twitched his mouth. "My last submissive," he said bluntly.

Ginny nodded with a twitch to her lips; it was apparent she was curious about the whole situation, or she wouldn't have asked. "Then you know how much I heard when you weren't breathing in each other's ear. I like the shopping idea. I'm on board as her average friend to be supportive of this path she's on. Harry is asleep, you don't have to worry about him overhearing," She finished as Remus glanced back at the doorway.

"How do you know?" Sirius snorted.

"I know my husband. He's snoring until our alarm goes off. I just woke up early to talk to my mum about the children," Ginny voiced as she shifted.

Sirius licked his lips after sipping his coffee. "You're not upset at her unique interests?"

Ginny snorted. "Are you kidding? I've been trying to peel stories from her for the last two days. My husband, God loves him, is an average and sweet man. I can't get him to spank me without him apologizing, and my curiosity has only been through magazines. Sex is unique for everyone, and relationships are all different levels of intimacy. I've been trying to tell her that for years," Ginny paused and tapped her chin. "But I guess she got the memo."

Remus smiled and arched an eyebrow. "You're very unique, Ginerva."

Ginny stifled a smile and raised her chin. "I know. That's why Harry married me and not some Ravenclaw."

"Our kid is bland in bed?" Sirius scrunched his nose. "We should fix that, Moony."

"Absolutely not a conversation I'm having with a thirty-year-old man, Pads," Remus sighed as he set the plates down on the table.

"Moony; obviously, his wife wants more fun," Sirius winked at Ginny.

The redhead blushed and puffed. "Don't you dare try to pull your charm with me, Sirius," she teased.

Sirius's grin grew, and he flipped the bacon for Remus. "Oh, Ginny, dear, we're going to fix your sex life."

Remus grimaced. "Do you always have to do this, Padfoot?" He asked while moving for the fridge.

"Yes, absolutely. A woman who wants to have fun should be able to have fun. Our kid is going to get a rundown of what's okay. He obviously needs a man to pull him aside, tell him how it is, and let him do it."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Good luck, Sirius. He's always been like this. Our sex life is good, but occasionally a change would be nice."

"You're open this morning," Hermione yawned as she walked into the room.

Ginny analyzed the baggy shirt and her shorts. "Seems someone had a long night."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she scrubbed her face. "Shut it," she puffed.

"My darling," Remus started. "Sit down and get some tea."

Hermione padded over and sat with a wince. "Thank you," she said as he bent and kissed her hair.

Ginny skipped over and sat down next to her as Sirius plopped in the chair opposite. His smile was a taunt as Hermione rolled her neck. "So, long night, she says," Sirius murmured.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, if you must know," she paused and looked to Ginny. "Both of you aren't going to tag team me on this."

Remus tilted his head and hummed. "How long until your alarm goes off, Ginerva?"

"Fifteen minutes," Ginny smiled after checking her phone.

Hermione's face dropped as she gazed at Remus. He was teasing, right? He wouldn't make her talk about it, would he? His eyes grew playful, and he shook his head. "Not nearly long enough," he tutted and walked over with her cup in hand.

She exhaled and beamed at Ginny. "So, do you and Harry want to come with me today? I think I found the place. The pictures look perfect," Hermione declared.

"How about you and Moony go, Gin? I want to spend some time with Harry," Sirius answered.

Ginny gasped and patted the table. "Oh, yes! That would be so much fun!"

Hermione winced and sipped her tea. "You're just biting at the bit for more info, aren't you?"

Remus sat down and sat with near-perfect posture. "What type of information?"

"How does it work? What do you both do? What happens," she stopped when Remus held up a hand.

"I see," he said with a nod. "Let's take this very slowly. Remember, it's just a relationship with different levels of intimacy. I would hate for you to see your friend any other way due to an overload of information."

Ginny nodded and stood up, pacing to make her own tea. "I'm sorry, Remus. It's just so nice to be welcomed into her life a little further. We all knew Hermione had secrets, and I'm glad she felt safe enough to share this one with me. I feel more connected to her now," she explained.

He smiled, and his eyes caressed Hermione. "That's understandable, but let's not make my little Hermione skittish, either."

Sirius was grinning and reached over to muss Hermione's hair. "She's a good girl, after all."

Her cheeks were flaming as she puffed. "Yes, yes. Thank you."

Ginny wandered over and hummed. "I'm so glad that you came to LA, Hermione."

"Me too, Gin," Hermione smiled.

"Eat," Remus declared with a nod.

Hermione picked up her silverware, and Ginny glanced between them. "Do you wait to eat until he says?" she asked in a low tone.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and thought while chewing. "I suppose I do. I never really focused on that before."

Remus smiled before drinking his tea. "It's a subconscious reaction. Sometimes people like Hermione need permission. They seek it from the strongest voice in the room."

Ginny agreed as she forked up some eggs. "Yes, that sounds about right. Even when Professor Snape was horrible, she still listened."

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she cleared her throat. "Let's not talk about Snape, Gin."

Sirius sneered. "Good ole, Snivellus."

"Regulus is shagging Snape?" Ginny gasped. "Why didn't you tell me when you all would go out to dinners?"

"Because I didn't find it appropriate for anyone to know," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny glanced at Remus and then Hermione. "Is he the one that introduced you to all of that?"

Now, Hermione's cheeks were maroon. "Something like that," she mumbled.

"Holy cow, Hermione! That's insane! Wow," Ginny gasped.

Remus observed the embarrassment and scratched his chin. He was going to put a full stop to the inquisition before Harry appeared with a giant yawn. "Good morning, everyone. What's on the docket for today?"

Sirius smirked and swallowed a bit of bacon. "Hey, kid. The girls and Moony are going to meet the real estate agent in an hour. Want to go with me to the rescue? I gotta go pick up Snuffles and drop off some checks for the vet bills."

Harry shifted into an empty chair and scratched at his shirt. "Sure, Sirius. That sounds good."

Ginny clapped and leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek. "James says he loves you, and Albus said mum again."

Hermione rubbed at her neck as Remus tucked a curl from her cheek. "You need a bit more water today," he insisted.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "I'll buy a nice one while we're out."

Harry was chewing on some bacon as he hummed. "Remus, make sure she actually takes it easy, yeah? She's always sprinting here or running there. Soon she'll have a whole list of things to run and do if she's not reminded to eat."

Remus beamed at Harry with a nod. "Of course, Harry. We are going to see the houses today and meet Sirius at the mall. Let the ladies get in a bit of pampering and shopping time."

"Mhm, I love the way you think, Remus," Ginny laughed.

"I'm thinking sushi tonight," Sirius murmured. "Any objections?"

Harry coughed on his eggs and grimaced. "Why?"

"Because I take pleasure in eating out regularly," He smiled.

Hermione spat out her tea all over her plate in a spray and turned maroon. "Oh, my god, excuse me!" Hermione huffed and scurried from the room.

Remus grimaced and grabbed the napkin, cleaning off the table. "I assume that's a running joke between you two?"

Sirius shook his head with a big grin. "Absolutely not, but now it is!"

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was covering up a giggle. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"I could tell you, but it would make you blush," Ginny laughed.

Harry scowled and waved his fork. "Well, now you have to because Sirius won't let this up."

"No, not at all!" Sirius pipped.

Ginny settled and sighed. "We were talking the other day while you were checking out the yard with Sirius and Remus, and I commented on him flirting with her. She said unless his face was between her legs, that's when she'd believe it has any weight," she snickered.

Harry cleared his throat and tugged at his t-shirt collar. "Holy cow, Gin. You girls sure know how to gossip."

Remus exhaled as he set his half-eaten plate where she was sitting and removed the tea-spewed eggs. "Well, she has a point," Remus murmured and placed the plate in the sink.

Sirius scowled at him. "Ballocks."

"It's very true, you have a silver tongue, and no follow-through," Remus insisted.

"Wait, aren't you kind of dating her, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes," He agreed. "I was only agreeing with Hermione."

"Ball-ocks," Sirius spat in two separate pauses.

Remus waved his hand in the air. "After all, he was the one to suggest bringing her home. I can only be thankful he doesn't have the follow-through," Remus smirked and returned to the table with some toast.

Hermione walked into the room just as Sirius stood up. "Bloody codger, I didn't pursue her because you told me not to! Even if I did, it isn't like I'd deserve her!" He barked.

Bait and catch. Sirius realized he fell into the dominant manipulation when Harry raised his eyebrows. Ginny was sitting with a stifled smile as she forked more of her food.

"Jesus, Sirius, relax," Hermione puffed and sat down. "That outburst is quite uncalled for. Especially when you could have any woman alive. The definition of any is countless in number, me included."

Sirius sunk to his chair and puffed as Hermione smiled at him. "I apologize."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Harry, as I've so kindly tried to keep you out of my sex life, I'm attracted to your godfather," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Do I need to enlighten you to the extent?"

"No, really, no," he squirmed.

"Good," Hermione exhaled and glanced down at the plate. "Remus, why is your plate here?"

Remus stroked her hair and smiled. "Because you're going to eat. I brought toast and planned on some yogurt on the way out. You need it, my darling," he nodded. "Please eat?"

Hermione took up the fork and began to eat.

"Any woman?" Sirius inquired as he glanced over at her.

"Any," Hermione confirmed. "That is single and or available, of course."

"Of course," Sirius snorted.

"If you could only promote your staying power, I think you could bag a princess, Pads," Remus chuckled.

Sirius sat up straighter and smirked. "That's very true. Maybe something exotic with curls and tattoos."

Hermione felt the sting of rejection and stabbed at her food. "Yes, I'm sure you could manage," she said with a stern tone.

Harry reached over for Ginny's tea and cleared his throat. "Hermione, where is this house you're seeing today?"

Her eyes shot to him, and she exhaled. "It's not far from here actually. Up the hill a bit, but the scenery is stunning, and there's a pool. It's four bedrooms, three baths, a guest quarters, a sitting room, a luxurious kitchen, and a downstairs den, among other tidbits. They must have had a musician who lived there because the den is soundproof. Well, that's what Sandra, the real estate owner said. If I buy it, I plan on making that my study, but I have to see it. It might be too large, and then I would just convert it to a miscellaneous room," Hermione finished with a nod.

Sirius glanced over at Remus with an arched eyebrow. A soundproof downstairs den?

"Does she know the previous owners?" Remus asked.

Hermione bobbed her head after sipping her tea. "One of Sharon's friends is selling the place."

Sirius smirked and scratched his chin. "Well, that sounds charming and expensive."

Hermione sighed with a nod. "It's a colonial home. Very quaint in a rich kind of way."

"You sound like you've been eyeing this one a while," Harry mused.

Hermione chewed her lips and shook her head. "No, actually, Sharon heard from her friend that she was putting it up, and she thought of me immediately. Thought it was just my type of home, and the pictures are to die for."

Just her type of home indeed. "Well, I can't wait to see if it gets your seal of approval," Remus smiled.

"Me too!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged Hermione.

* * *

A new sensation had crept over her as she sat in the car with Ginny in the back. Hermione was wearing a dress, Remus's request. It was maroon, decently fitted for seeing real estate, oh, and did she mention, without knickers? She had no knickers on. Hermione Granger never left the house without wearing knickers, and this was a first.

Remus seemed to take immense enjoyment at her bulging eyes when he told her no. Now, she was shifting and praying that he wasn't interested in torturing her further. He stopped the car and grunted.

"You had forgotten to mention it was a gated estate," he puffed.

Hermione pressed down her smile. "Yes, I must have forgotten. The code is seven-four-eight-three," she murmured, glancing at her phone.

Remus leaned out, entered the code, and the gates opened. Ginny gasped as they pulled into the front yard. It was gorgeous. There was a considerable stretch of a driveway leading to several garages, and the trees gave it a secluded feel. Hermione sat up and bounced as she took in the brick building.

"Ginny, Gin, it looks better than the pictures!" Hermione exclaimed in a quiet but excitable tone.

"Yeah, what the bloody hell, Hermione! It's huge!" Ginny replied.

Was this what she wanted her future to look like? Remus quite enjoyed the fact that not only was she impatient to see it, but the house was also quite handsome. It seemed to be a house to spend hours, months, and years basking in its piece of time.

The car stopped, and a woman stepped out of the doorway. She scowled when noticing the driver. Sandra was a lithe, tall, and tan woman with long black hair that was snaked into a bun. She usually had a plastered smile, but her pinched expression remained as Hermione climbed out.

"Sandra, this place is beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

Sandra shook out her pointed features and smiled. "Sharon was right. You were going to burst," she giggled.

"Hello, Sadie," Remus murmured as he held out his hand.

"Moony," She nodded and shook it.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. No one but Sirius called him Moony. "Hermione, look! These garages could hold almost six cars altogether!" Ginny shouted as she glanced in the open doors.

Hermione licked her lips and called out. "I'll be right there."

Sandra beamed at Hermione and gestured to the yard. "Why don't you take a look, Sweetheart? We have plenty of time."

Hermione eyed them. Remus gave her a single nod, and Hermione bowed her head with a curl to her lips. "Alright, thank you," she nodded and skipped over to Ginny.

"Funny seeing you here," Remus hummed.

"I agree. When's the last time you played in the dark, Moony?"

"Less time than the last time we saw each other. Still finding pretty girls to tame?" Remus asked, his calm tone didn't replicate the posture he struck.

Sandra glanced at the women chattering about the garage and then back. "I was working on one currently."

"She's not interested, nor is she available," Remus said in a tense tone.

"Oh, did Moony find a sweet girl this time?" Sandra smirked. "I suppose after your bratty one flew the nest, you needed sugar high."

His jaw tightened. "Something like that. It was a coincidence, and Bunny insisted we meet."

Sandra shrugged and tilted her head. "Oh, well, we'll see. I wasn't too invested yet."

"Glad to see we understand each other," Remus said.

"Have you seen Nina lately? I heard she has gotten herself into a whirl of trouble," Sandra tutted.

Remus rolled his neck and hummed. "I don't much care for the past, Sadie."

"How could you with someone so delicious at your fingertips? Want to see the house? I hear the den is scream proof," Sandra smiled and melted from her stiff pose.

Remus inhaled and rocked his head. "If she desires."

Sandra pivoted, and her jagged energy turned fluid as she strode toward the women giggling over the front yard. Remus twitched his nose and followed with ease in his step.

Hermione skipped up to him and tilted her head. "Isn't this place so pretty?"

"It is," Remus smiled.

Hermione stepped toward him and licked her lips. "Have a nice chat?"

Remus ground his teeth. "Decent. If you're looking at more houses, I'm coming with you from now on, understood?" He questioned.

Hermione glanced at Sandra and Ginny, talking about the trees and then back at Remus. "Something wrong?"

"She's part of our scene and not a nice mistress," Remus hummed.

Hermione's cheeks burned. "She's always been so nice to me," she whispered.

"Exactly," Remus said. "She always will be to those that aren't hers. She will never harm you, but I'm not comfortable with you being alone with her anymore."

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, Sir."

Remus bent to her and kissed her forehead. "My good girl, let's see this house," he whispered and took her hand.

When they stepped inside, Sandra walked them through, and Remus felt a surge of enthrallment. He held her hand as she pointed out different things. Hermione had understated the whole place. Likely purposely so she didn't get her hopes up, but it was gorgeous.

From the large guest quarters and bath to the lovely updated kitchen, and even a secluded library, the downstairs seemed fitting. The sitting room had awful wallpaper that Hermione gagged at, but that was fixable.

Going up to the second floor, Hermione tore away from Remus in the master bedroom and twirled. The lighting was beautiful and overlooked the pool. Remus drooled at the bathroom. It was huge with a giant shower with a waterfall head and a bathtub that screamed luxury. The secondary bedroom was just as lovely, not as huge, but pleasant with a bath attached.

The two other bedrooms on the floor were decent, with a bathroom to share between them. So, it seemed that she planned on having more than herself in this place at some point. That sparked interest in Remus's mind.

They traveled down to see the backyard, and Hermione and Ginny giggled and waved at the plans that Hermione could implement. Sandra smirked and raised her eyebrow at Remus. It clearly asked if he was impressed. He gave her a single nod, and that's when Sandra cleared her throat.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take Remus down to see the den while I show your lovely friend the wine storage. I know you saw pictures of it, but it will give you the chance to check it out."

Hermione glanced at Ginny and shrugged. "I'm sure you want to poke around some."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? I really want to see the storage space."

Sandra waved her index finger and nodded. "Yes, actually. There's a beautiful space near the butler's apartment."

"The guest quarters?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes, now it can be considered such, but back when this place was built," Sandra trailed off as she led Ginny inside.

Remus reached for Hermione's hand and ran his fingers over her wrist. "What do you think?" he asked.

Hermione tilted her head from side to side. "It's immaculate, the price is a bit substantial, but nowhere near what it could be if it was updated properly. It's very spacious," Hermione hummed as Remus led her to the doorway.

"Yes," Remus declared as he opened the door. "How does this house make you feel? Do you feel at home here?"

They walked down the set of stairs, and she opened the large door across from a glass door that had the light on for the wine storage. Remus rose his eyebrows at the bottles stored. Hermione reached around the corner and flicked the switch.

The den in question was long and decently high. It was empty but had a feeling of security. Remus reached back and shut the door before stepping down the last stairs into the room. Hermione scratched her jawline and glanced around.

"It's far larger than the pictures revealed," Hermione murmured.

Remus could see it. Lighting setup, different pieces of furniture, a chest of toys. "Not a study, then?" He asked.

"No," Hermione puffed and wandered to the end of the room. "How soundproof do you believe this is?"

Remus was tapering a smirk. "Did you want to test this theory?"

She backed up to the wall, and her eyes grew. "How so, Sir?"

He sauntered over and slid his hand under her dress. "How's my pussy, my good girl?" Remus whispered.

Hermione moaned and squirmed. "It's missing you, Sir."

Remus played with her a moment and breathed. "I miss it too, but I didn't bring anything for it."

Hermione cast her head back as she panted and groaned. "Please, Sir? Please? I trust you and know you're healthy."

Chewing his cheek, he slipped his fingers inside of her and puffed. "It wouldn't be intelligent to do so," he tutted.

She flung her arms over her head and arched. Such trust. Such submission. Remus said, fuck it, and pressed her to the wall and unzipped his pants. "Arms around me, my good girl. Let's see if these walls will hold your screams."

Hermione coiled her arms around him and whimpered as he lifted her, pressing her into the wall. It was unceremonious as he impaled her, and she cried. He groaned and puffed; God did she feel like paradise. It was rough and uninhibited as she screamed for him.

"Louder," Remus growled.

She howled as he managed to snag some of her hair and yank. "Yes, Sir," she voiced.

"Squeeze me," he snarled.

She was gripping him so tightly, and Remus slid his hand over her crease with greed. "Tell me your mine," he hissed.

"Always, Sir," Hermione cried out.

Remus groaned and gripped her neck. "Cum, my good girl."

The piercing cry reverberated off the walls as she spasmed, and her heels pressed harder into his spine. Remus joined her howls for joy and climax, which wasn't usual, but he was so satisfied. So content. So gone for his good girl.

"My very good girl," he sighed and pressed his forehead to her, holding up her legs as her arms shook.

Hermione nuzzled his face and exhaled. "I'm taking the house, Sir," she puffed.

He laughed and kissed her neck. "I knew that before we got here."

Hermione sighed, and he shifted from her. "I did when I saw you in my bedroom."

Remus fixed her dress and caressed her behind. "Let's finish the tour and go home."

"I just had the tour, I'm quite satisfied, Sir," Hermione smirked and tilted her head as she offered her arm.

Remus took her wrist in his fingers and nodded. "Let's go, my good girl."


	19. Chapter 19

Sirius was whistling as he held a blonde in his hand. Blonde americano, that is. Harry and Ginny were off in some store, and Hermione was finishing up with her conversation on the phone. Remus had decided to do a bit of his own shopping… preparing for another shoot was arduous and agonizing, but they needed a few new materials for their plans.

"Yes, I just feel like that would be best. Yes, Reggie, of course. You know real estate, and I want the best price for it. Email me when you have the counter, alright? Thank you so much. Tell Sev I appreciate the once over of the paperwork. Bye," Hermione hung up and walked over to Sirius.

"Getting ready to buy the place?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "It's a great house. When I go over for the inspection, you should come."

"I'm looking forward to it," he grinned.

"I think you'll be satisfied. It has a pool," Hermione beamed.

Sirius struck his chest before sipping his coffee. "A woman after my own heart. Pool scenes are fun," he grinned.

Hermione rolled her neck. "Yes, and also just to swim in, Sirius."

He sipped his drink and hummed. "Moony said that Sadist Sadie is your real estate agent?"

Her cheeks blossomed with color. "I didn't know she was in our scene when Sharon recommended her."

Sirius waved. "She's harmless to you, but Moony has a possessive streak."

Hermione hummed and sipped her water. "Well, it seems you're exempt."

"I'll always be exempt," Sirius laughed. "He loves me too damn much to tell me no."

"That's likely true," Hermione sighed as she finished her water and threw it away in the bin. "What are you doing?"

Sirius was glancing up at the glass ceiling above. "Just thinking. How are your nails and hair treating you?" He asked.

Hermione fluffed out her hair and smirked. "Not bad. It was a nice trim, and the color is decent on my toes, right?"

Sirius smirked and glanced at the lovely purple. "Excellent choice."

Hermione felt as if he was ignoring her. It was stinging for the very involved man to be so distant. "Sirius, what are you thinking about?"

He slurped the last of his drink and tossed it in the garbage. "Well, I was going over a possible yard shot, but it would have to wait until Harry leaves," he smirked.

Maybe all she was is his muse. That produced a deep-set scowl on her face. "Are you going to take me shopping or not?" Hermione asked.

Sirius arched his eyebrow and noted her near brat-ish expression. "Yes, but only if you do one thing."

"What?" Hermione huffed.

Sirius smirked and produced the plastic ring he won earlier in the mini claw machine while waiting for their drinks. "You better perform like you mean it, Kitten," he hissed.

Hermione scowled and glanced around. What the fuck was this crazy marauder doing now? The fountain had teenagers and couples relaxing with their drinks. Everyone appeared to be having a great day. What did a plastic… shit.

Sirius sunk to his knee and pursed his lips. "The days I spend with you are the best and worth all of the growing pains. I've ripped open my chest and revealed my true nature to you, Margret," he announced with a loud bellowing voice.

Margret… oh, Jesus. Hermione covered her lips and widened her eyes as he held up the ring.

"You're the blood in my veins, the light of my life. Margret Viola Thatcher, will you marry me?" Sirius asked with a pinched smile.

Hermione produced the best elaborate gasp and puffed. "Oh, oh my God! Of course, I'll marry you, Dick!" She shouted and even pressed out some fake tears.

Sirius slid on the ring on her finger, and there was clapping and cheering throughout the whole area. People on the second level were looking down and clapping, hooting for the engagement. Sirius scooped her up and gave her a forceful kiss. The kind of kiss that knocks you off your equilibrium and melts your toes.

Hermione moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as Sirius's hand traveled up her back. Hot damn, he was fucking delicious! He swung her around and laughed as she giggled and cast her head to the ceiling. When he set her down on her feet, they both bowed to the whistling, and he tugged her off through the mall.

She was still laughing as they ran into a shop and puffed. "You're bloody mental," she snickered.

Sirius grinned. "I know, but that was fun."

"How often do you fake propose to women, Sirius?" Hermione snorted as she straightened her dress.

Sirius scratched his chin and shrugged. "Never. I just thought it would be fun to see if you could pull it off."

"How did I do?" Hermione puffed and pushed her hair from her shoulders.

"Outstanding," Sirius laughed and took her hand. "Look, some cute things," He pointed with his free hand.

Hermione noted his grip as they traveled. Why was he so confusing? Hermione shoved the questions away and watched as he sifted through the clothing.

"Oh, yes, this would look delicious on you," Sirius sighed as he pulled out a small pink shirt with a design.

"Isn't that a bit youthful for your tastes?" Hermione questioned.

"No, absolutely not," Sirius hummed. "We'll get you dressed up like a princess in no time."

Princess? All this time, she knew Remus's kinks and preferences, but just assumed Sirius was a kinkster. A rigger. Sirius. He never revealed what got him going or boiled his blood. Hell, she didn't even know if he just fucked her out of mercy the other night. That hurt, actually. A pity fuck.

Hermione bunched her arms together across her chest and nodded. "Yeah, no time," she lost the winds in her sails.

"Love?" Sirius asked as she traveled to another portion of the clothing to be away from his view.

"Just browsing, Sirius," Hermione called out.

It shouldn't hurt. She was happy with Remus, after all. Very happy with Remus. She shouldn't be selfish or needy, or demanding… that was what he said she was, and maybe it was true?

"Love, are you okay?" Sirius whispered as he touched her.

"Yes, just had a sour memory bubble up," Hermione sighed. "Don't worry about me, Sirius. I'm fine."

He rubbed her arms and shook his head. "No, you're not okay. You know what fine stands for? Fucked-up Insecure Neurotic and Emotional."

"Just stop," Hermione wrenched from him. "Stop being nice to me."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and held up his hands. "Okay."

"I can't deal with it. I can't deal with you acting like you did back at the fountain and then treating me like a pity fuck," Hermione murmured as she didn't meet his eyes.

"Pity fuck?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione met his gaze and rolled her eyes before walking away. She took to finding some clothing when he popped over with the pink shirt. Sirius was watching her, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see his jaw was set.

"What do you mean pity fuck?" He asked.

"You didn't really want to fuck me, Sirius. You did it for Remus. You probably don't even think I'm pretty," Hermione puffed as she tried to shove down the tears that were building. "It makes sense."

"Where is all of this coming from?" Sirius asked.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione fought back the urge to sniffle.

Sirius stepped closer, and his brow was skewed. "You're so fucking gorgeous, love. You crumble me. I didn't do it after the shoot because you wanted to. I did it because I did."

Hermione rubbed her nose with the back of her hand as a tear fell. "Really?" Her voice was so small.

"Yes," he puffed. "More than yes. I was greedy as shit, and Moony knew that as I stood there rock hard. It's not often pretty girls get me going like that."

"I'm a horrible person," Hermione murmured as she swiped away her tears. "Here, I am blubbering about you not thinking I'm pretty, and I'm dating your best friend."

Sirius winced and pressed his thumb to her cheekbone as he cupped her face. "You're just dropping, and that's okay. Moony likely ran you on fumes. Did you need a hug and me to hold you?"

Hermione nodded with a pout. "Please?"

Sirius groaned and tugged her to his body. "Why do you have to be so damn cute, even when you cry?"

Hermione clutched him and huffed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, I am. I should have told you," he sighed. "You're gorgeous, desirable, and so fucking brilliant it brings me awe."

"I'm sorry for being such a mess. I know you have no obligations or loyalty to me," Hermione murmured.

Sirius scrunched his brow as he stroked her hair. "Does that bother you, love?"

"Sometimes," Hermione whispered. "Then I remember what my ex said. He said I was greedy, demanding, selfish, and a horrible sub."

Sirius shook his head and made a mental note to find out who the fuck was, crunch his nuts under his boot, and punch him in the dick. "You're none of those things," he assured her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again.

Sirius pulled from her and ducked down to her level. "Look at me, Kitten."

Hermione did as she wiped her eyes.

"Stop apologizing to me, okay? You're not in the wrong. You're allowed to feel desire and want for whoever you like. You're allowed to say when those desires aren't being met."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip.

"Do you understand me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Why did he want to make her say it? What was this drive? Sirius never had them before.

"Yes, Daddy," she murmured.

He caressed her hair and felt the heat coming from her scalp. She was so upset. He had caused her to cry. This wasn't what he liked at all. Tears weren't his turn on and indeed weren't his drive.

"Let's pick out some cute clothes. I want to see them, do you understand?"

Again, Sirius? He could kick himself. What the fuck was coming out of his mouth!?

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered as he wiped away her tears.

He caressed her cheek and licked his lips. "Kitten, do you need anything? What do you want to make you feel better at our house? You need to be able to have something yours. We'll get your clothes, maybe a nicer blanket? You need to have a bit of cuddles with the screams."

Hermione bit her fucking lip, again, and then proceeded with another doe-eyed pout. "I do miss having my blanket. I have one at home I curl up and read with."

"We'll find you one," he agreed. "We'll get some frozen yogurt after we find some cute things, alright?"

She nodded and looked like a sliver better. "Okay."

"And I'll steal you from Moony tonight so we can watch a movie. I think you need a bit of time to relax," Sirius assured her and touched her forehead with his thumb.

She closed her eyes, and he could see it. Sirius could see how tired and spent she was. The sub-drop had struck her at the worst moment, and she needed him. This wasn't supposed to be his job, was it? He wasn't supposed to want to do this. He was Moony's support, but he never had to take care of any of the girls before.

"Is that okay?" Hermione asked.

Was it okay to steal time from Moony? He wasn't even sure, but he'd be a fucker to let her not have some sugar with the spice. "Yes, that's okay, Kitten," he murmured.

Hermione walked to him and kissed his cheek before running her nose in his beard. "You're amazing," she sighed.

His heart lurched like a schoolboy chasing after a girl. As if he was some bloody knob, which was the sensitive fuck in a film. His heart thrummed, and he felt dread and excitement at the same time as his fingers ran through her hair.

"Now, I have a few ideas," he chuckled.

"Okay, Daddy," Hermione smiled against his face.

Hermione's mood improved within minutes as he picked out things he liked for her. Things he wanted her to wear. Moony didn't care, and Sirius was always curious why he placed that stipulation on the house. Sirius, however, did. He liked the girls to be cute, and even though he never was interested in fucking a few of them, he still enjoyed it.

After several outfits, likely too many, and a few other accessories from different stores, Sirius had taken her to a knicker shop. Hermione's cheeks were flaming as they entered, and the woman at the counter waved them to her.

"Welcome," she said with a smile.

"Sirius, we don't," she huffed and tried to pull him out.

"My girlfriend needs pretty things to wear while she's at my house," Sirius said.

Hermione winced.

"Well, we have a wonderful selection of nightwear," the woman offered and tried to glance at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, she's so shy. You see, she never asks me for anything. Nothing. So giving and kind. So beautiful and delightful. I told her for her birthday. I wanted to spend money on her wardrobe," Sirius paused and held up the bags in his hand. "But she is so hard to shop for!"

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Miss, I promise we can find you something nice that your boyfriend will love."

Hermione puffed and nodded as she stood with Sirius gripping her wrist. "Alright."

It was long as the woman sized Hermione up and showed her about. Hermione would find different things she thought would look good on her and some cases practical. However, she didn't see Sirius walking behind her and snagging up her sizes in the items she liked.

The saleswoman was good. She even offered Hermione some beautiful lingerie for 'special' evenings. Those Sirius snagged without Hermione even passing a glance at as they finished their shopping.

Hermione had her selected items in hand when Sirius placed the bundle in his arms on the counter. Her face turned crimson. "Sirius, no," Hermione tried.

Sirius handed the woman his credit card and smirked. "I'm going to buy what I like, Kitten."

"I have the means to pay for it," she attempted again.

"And these aren't for your enjoyment. They're for mine. If you want to get me a birthday gift to wear when I fuck you until you purr, then you can at my birthday," Sirius said with finality to his tone.

Hermione bit her lip as the saleswoman was stifling a smile. "I'm so sorry for his crass language."

"I've heard much worse here, Miss. He just wants you to feel pretty," she responded.

Sirius chuckled and stroked her hair. "See, nothing wrong with it."

Hermione was led by the relentless marauder as he pulled her from the store and to the next adventure. He ended up buying her a blanket, a fluffy orange cat stuffed animal, and a pair of heels that said she was royalty. Hermione wasn't used to this type of attention, but his sentiment made her smile and warmed up after such a sharp drop.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually toot my own horn, but this chapter... "Toot, Toot!" Well, at least I think so. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this adventure. I've invested quite a few of my own personal experiences into it and I'm relieved it's translating so well. I really hope that you continue on this journey with me.

Remus was in Sirius's room as the Potters and Hermione were down the stairs making plans. The counter came through, and it was a decent one, so Hermione sent out her signature. Now the extended journey of solidifying the deal, escrow, and renovations. However, it wasn't the house they were speaking about.

"How bad was the drop?" Remus asked.

Sirius puffed on the cigarette as he pointed the fan toward the open window. "Pretty bad, but not worse than it could have been. Her last dom messed her up something fierce. Told her horrible things that make me want to get a bit sadist."

Remus inhaled and rolled his neck. "Don't tell me tonight. I don't want to be angry. How did you quell it?"

Sirius shifted his mouth before smoking his cigarette again. "I made her," he stopped and scrunched his forehead. "I don't know what you call it, Moony. I had her call me daddy and then spoiled the shit out of her."

Remus's posture eased, and he smiled. "How did it feel?"

He set down his cancerous stick and scrubbed his face. "It felt different. It felt fucking good. It felt like I could be rock hard at any moment but wasn't."

Remus sat down and pinched his lips together. "You need to talk about these feelings, Pads. You have very DD tendencies with her, and I've seen it from the beginning. Even before she got here. The need for the girls to always look pretty, always have things to make them feel safe. They come to you with questions and never worry about judgment. You act without return and are fulfilled enough, but she's returning them, Pads."

Sirius groaned again and rubbed his face. "Moony, this doesn't work like this. Subs don't have two doms in one house."

"Why not? Look at her layers. You can't tell me you haven't seen them. I'm the man she needs when she wants to be an object, a tool for my happiness, our good girl. You're the man she needs when she wants to be the most gorgeous little girl in the room; the princess. Your compliments are band-aids on her emotional wounds. You build her up, and as much as you don't want to admit it, you want to do this with her."

"I'm not staying material, Moony."

"You are for the right girl, Pads. She's the right girl. The girl that will wear what you want, be playful and cute. Will let you brush her hair and dote on her before you pin her down and fuck her. She will ask your thoughts and tell you her secrets easier because you make her feel safe. I'm security, but you're a warm blanket."

Sirius tilted his head and thought about the beach. "She told me that before."

"I assumed so," Remus laughed. "I'm the collar she needs, but you're the fuzzy pink handcuffs. This girl has to have both. She's too brilliant, too emotionally strong, and far too beautiful for just one role."

"And what if months down the line, you have her collared, and she tells me you hurt her? How am I supposed to deal with that?" Sirius hissed.

Remus rolled his neck. "Then you and I talk and find out how. You allow me the space to apologize and dote on her, and then you get to tell her how much of a sweet and understanding girl she is. If we work together, we can keep this fucking beautiful woman for years."

Sirius hadn't committed in decades. The thought was frightening.

"What if I hurt her or make her cry again?" Sirius pouted.

"Then you do what you did today. You help her get on firm ground and emotionally buff out her ruffles. Relationships aren't easy, Sirius. They take time and effort. They are this messy IKEA dresser that the language is foreign, the pictures are ambiguous, and you have tons of trial and error. I'm here for you and will be your knowledge base if you're lost. We've always taken care of each other, you have always taken care of me. Let me assist you with this, Pads, and I promise, you will be the happiest you've ever been."

"And you're alright with this? You're fine with sharing time with me?" Sirius questioned as he snagged up his cigarette and puffed.

Remus tilted his head and then nodded. "Yes, because this isn't about me. This is about her. I will never be the lavish-her-in-gifts type. I will never promote a fun adventure or drag her into the beach waves because it makes her laugh or smile. My drive isn't to inspire her to be playful and sweet, my drive is to push her limits, guide her to a deeper understanding of herself, and to release her from her shackles of life."

"You're saying I'm the yin to your yang," Sirius added.

Remus rocked his head and smiled. "You are with her. She needs fluffy with the darkness. She likely always had, and her previous partners tried to snuff that innocence out. Tried to own it and mold it to their needs so she would always be subservient and lustful. I want you to encapsulate it. I want you to make her your little princess who begs for your cock because you tell her it looks so pretty within her lips. I want you to help her pick out her books and furniture because she values your opinion. I want you to take charge of her care and do what you feel is completely necessary for her to bloom. Sirius, I'm the soil she takes root in, you're the sun on her petals to make her grow beautiful."

Sirius was overcome with awe. His cigarette forgotten, and his lips peeled apart. "You've been thinking about this a while."

"Yes, I have," Remus agreed. "If we do this, she will evolve into this amazing creature of perfection. She's already brilliant and masterful, but with our guidance, she can be unstoppable. No one would ever question her beauty, intelligence, or compassion because doubt would be rinsed from her skin in purification."

"You trust me with this?"

"Infallibly Sirius. You would be the perfect man to help fortify our good girl."

* * *

Hermione was snuggled in her clean blanket and pajamas on Sirius's bed as he brushed her hair. She basked in his doting while they watched a documentary on wolves. She loved documentaries, or so Sirius found out. They helped her with writing, and the knowledge pool she developed was by research on the internet and documentaries.

"How's my Kitten?" Sirius asked as he stroked her curls.

"Comfortable," Hermione murmured.

Snuffles jumped on the bed and pressed his face to Hermione's legs. She caressed him and sighed as Sirius rubbed her neck. "You're so beautiful. So intelligent and sweet. You give me a sugar rush," Sirius voiced as he put her hair into pigtails.

"Sugar rush?" Hermione inquired; Sirius could hear the smile on her voice.

"Oh, yes, I'll become a diabetic before long," He teased and nuzzled her neck.

Hermione giggled and squirmed. "Sirius."

"Kitten, what is my name?"

"Daddy?"

Sirius felt that jolt in his lower abdomen. "Yes, and when you're in my room, you call me just that."

"Okay."

His tongue lapped at the crease in her neck, and he groaned. "You taste so sweet."

"Daddy," she sighed and slanted her head, so he had better access.

He moaned against her skin and caressed her pigtails. "My beautiful, intelligent, sexy, good girl."

Hermione squirmed and sighed. Snuffles snorted and jumped off the bed, wandering over to his sofa. That gave Sirius the opportunity to pull Hermione flat and exhaled. She was holding her blanket and sucking on her lower lip. Why the fuck was this such a turn on?

"Maybe I need to see how happy you are," Sirius rumbled and maneuvered toward her legs. "I can't let my good girl be unhappy in my room."

Hermione sighed and shifted. Sirius knew she was wet. It was this gorgeous magic she had to read his and Moony's wants and desires. He was wrapped around her little finger and didn't mind in the least.

Sirius pushed up the blanket and softly tugged down her tiny pink shorts. They were so fucking cute on her bubbly ass. Oh, sweet and so delicious. He wanted to eat her with them on but knew she shouldn't change for the rest of the night because of his lust.

"So, soft," he sighed while stroking her.

Hermione whimpered. "Daddy, please?"

Sirius bit down a huge groan. That was just it; his new turn on was her calling him Daddy, and there was no way around it. The way her feminine and sweet voice caressed the word like it was her favorite thing in the world.

"If I taste my sweet sugar, Kitten, you have to promise to be a quiet girl. Can you be quiet for Daddy?"

Hermione nodded with a sigh. "Yes, Daddy. I promise."

"Do you want to watch me eat my dessert? Watch what Daddy wants to do to you?"

She arched and nodded. "Please?"

Sirius was grinning as he reached over and helped her lift up on pillows until she was propped. Thank god he loves pillows. He had plenty to spare. Hermione had her blanket wrung in her hands over her chest as her cheeks glowed. Her beautiful lips were already darkened with arousal. She was fucking perfect.

Sirius caressed her cheek and grumbled. "Oh, my gorgeous, lovely, good girl. I want you to focus and touch and dote on me while I enjoy this, alright? Tell me how it feels and how happy it makes you."

"Yes, Daddy," she sighed and shifted.

Sirius moved down to her waist and exhaled. She was so tasty looking. He had admired it briefly before, but now, he could marvel in it. His rough fingers caressed her, and she whimpered. Sirius watched as she released the blanket and touched her chest through her shirt as he teased her.

Moving the blanket with his free hand, he observed her soft sighs. "Oh, that's such a beautiful sweet girl. My beautiful sweet girl," he purred.

When he sunk to her thighs, he licked and kissed them up and down both sides, lingering and nuzzling her skin. Hermione's fingers went to his hair as she twirled and kneaded. Oh, Sirius was so into it with her. "How does that feel?" He asked against her skin.

"Beautiful, like a song," Hermione murmured.

Sirius smirked, and his tongue traced her, causing the woman to arch and puff. "Oh, Daddy, you're so wonderful."

Stroking pride. Stroke, stroke, stroke. Sirius could want for nothing else. "Do you feel safe and happy?" He questioned before nuzzling her heated flesh.

"Oh, very safe and happy, Daddy," she whimpered. "Can I please have more?"

So damn compliant and sweet. Not demanding or bratty. Who the fuck was this woman, and how did she know his language?

"You can have as much as you like, Kitten," Sirius voiced before placing the task before him.

Hermione housed all sorts of distinctive sounds as he grumbled and sighed against her. His intentions were slow and content as he made notes of what made her twitch and sigh. Her fingers played in his hair, and she was verbose about how much he made her feel so much pleasure.

He hadn't even placed a finger in her. Sirius just wanted to drag it on long enough to turn her to a puddle. Slow-cooked. A simmer. Nothing sharp or jagged that would burst her bubble of enjoyment.

Sirius could do this for hours! Honestly. He had never once thought that oral was his shtick, but now, he relished it.

"Daddy, please, can you touch me?" She asked with a pouted sigh.

Sirius smiled against her and reached out, tracing her inner thighs with his fingers. Fluttered touches as he dined. Hermione voiced a soft sound of approval as she ran her hands down his curls.

"Oh, so amazing. You make me feel so wonderful. Oh, thank you, Daddy," she puffed when two entered her.

He played and slowed, played, and slowed. That went on for much longer than she probably wanted, but continued to sigh and praise him. Adore him. Beg him.

Sirius pulled away as his fingers still curled and swirled inside of her. "Kitten, when you're ready, I want you to push Daddy's face as much as you like against you. I want you to show Daddy how hard you want to cum for him."

"Oh, yes, Daddy, please," Hermione sighed and arched.

Sirius began sincerely enjoying his prize. Her taste was amazing, and he wanted to savor every drop. Hermione wasn't rough or even held urgency as she tilted her hips and pressed his head down further into her with her fingers on his head. Sirius growled and nibbled while curling his fingers.

She popped with pants and soft moans while she spasmed and spurted on his hand. Oh, Sirius was in love. He licked and pumped his fingers through her climax as he slurred her up. She gave him everything he wanted.

Hermione had tangled her fingers in his hair as he pressed on and used his teeth a bit more. She jutted and flopped to the bed as her back arched. He could feel her form shiver and jerk to the unrelenting sensation as he growled against her.

"Daddy wants another, can you give me one, my princess?" Sirius hissed before returning to her clit.

Hermione whined and puffed. "It's so much," she sighed.

"Just one more," Sirius voiced over her. "One more and Daddy will let you relax, my good girl."

Hermione moaned and whimpered as he switched up his tactics. It was a build, he could feel it. Sirius was hungry and needed more. Oh, did he need more. "It's, so," Hermione whimpered, and the coil sprung loose.

She grabbed a pillow and howled into it, and Sirius snarled against her and lapped up his reward for resilience. She soaked his hand, covered his face, and he was utterly in love. His new favorite flavor of energy. When Hermione stopped shaking and shivering, and her voice subsided from the pillow, Sirius carefully removed his fingers.

He sunk down and kissed, licked, and lavished her with a gentle doting. "Oh, my delicious, beautiful, sexy, princess. Two lovely gifts," He sighed.

Hermione removed the barrier and rubbed the back of her head into the pillows behind her. A panting smile on her lips. He climbed up to her and offered Hermione his fingers. "Taste how beautiful you are, Kitten."

Hermione opened her mouth and suckled with a sigh of approval.

"You're such a wonderful and beautiful, good girl. Did you know that's why I had to give you two? You deserve more, but I think two is good for tonight," he sighed and stroked her hair.

"Thank you so much, Daddy," she sighed. "Can I play with you?"

Sirius glanced down and noted just how much he wished that was so. "Not tonight, my wonderful girl. You need rest and plenty of caresses after that."

"In the morning?" Hermione pouted.

That fucking pout was going to ruin him. "Yes, as long as you want," Sirius smiled. "Now, let's get your shorts back on so you can run to the restroom. When you come back, we'll climb into bed and snuggle."

Hermione nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "You're perfect, Daddy."

Sirius nuzzled her cheek. "And you're my beautiful good girl."


	21. Chapter 21

It was honestly the first day Hermione pulled out her laptop and wrote in over two weeks. An excellent holiday, but as she sat in her room, in the coziest and cutest pair of sweats, thanks to Sirius, her fingers clicked away. Her mind escaped to the distant lands of green and a large lake. A considerable castle that only the magical could see.

When her bedroom door opened, she held up a finger. "Five minutes," she declared and lowered her music.

Her fingers moved at warp speed as she detailed the next test her heroes would have to endure. A dragon. It was scary being that this wasn't a test for Marissa, but for Henry. She was poignantly struggling with him being targeted.

The person who entered sat on her bed as she clicked away. Hermione fidgeted plenty as she wrote. Making faces, mouthing words, and of course, humming. It was her process, and Reggie said she looked like a teenage girl reading a book about vampires when she did.

Which is why when the person didn't say a word, she was actually surprised. Hermione finished the end of the chapter and breathed. When turning, she saw Remus sitting on her bed with tea in his hands.

"I didn't want to set it down and ruin your flow," he smiled.

Hermione crossed her legs and exhaled as he offered the cup. "Thank you, Sir. How is everyone?"

"Harry is walking Snuffles, Ginny is watching a show she needs to catch up on, Sirius was, last I checked, fiddling with a motorcycle in the garage, and I'm reading," Remus explained.

Hermione rocked her head and sighed. "That's good. I'm glad everyone is taking it easy today."

Remus twitched his nose and hummed. "Sirius has a shoot tonight and was wondering if you would come? I don't like the idea, but he insisted."

"Are you asking me, Sir?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, because it is your choice. Sirius and I both agreed that if we didn't agree on a decision, you would be able to choose, no consequence."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as he studied her. "Is this a test, Sir?"

"No," Remus shook his head. "Sadie is throwing a little party to celebrate the close on your house and asked Sirius to come to take pictures. She invited me, but I prefer not to exchange any more words with her currently. The pay will be vastly more than a normal shoot, the party is going to be a bit flavorful, and it is outfit appropriate."

"So Sirius wants me to come to assist him or indulge?"

Remus smiled and shrugged. "Likely a bit of both. As long as you're safe, I don't disregard his desire to present you to the world as his."

Hermione's cheeks darkened. "Is that why he wants me to go?"

"Yes, he wants to make it perfectly clear in the scene out here that you aren't to be touched by anyone but us," Remus agreed.

"He said you were the possessive one," Hermione smiled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I have nothing on him. Trust me, I can be a bit strict on protocol at parties, but he'll have some things he'll want you to do."

Hermione bit her lips together. "Such as Sir?"

It appeared as if Remus was debating on spoiling a surprise. "He'll likely want to parade you around between pictures and have you wear something significant for his claim."

Her heart sped in her chest. "Sirius doesn't work like you, does he?"

Remus swayed his head. "No, he doesn't. He likely already has it ready. Sirius likes to spoil, and please, as long as you listen, my good girl."

Hermione bounced her head. "Okay, Sir, but can I ask why you didn't want me to go?"

"Yes," Remus puffed. "I just felt it was rather soon to be exposing you. I know you've had the experience, but we haven't together. I don't like parties and worry about my good girl," he finished and reached for her cheek.

Hermione pressed into his hand and sighed. "I promise I will be safe and sound, Sir."

"I know, Sirius will be there. If you ever thought I could be possessive, you haven't seen him," He laughed and stroked her cheek.

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color. "That bad?"

"You'll see. He likes to make sure anyone and everyone knows who's his. I've seen it. I haven't in a long time, but I know him well enough to know he will. He'll stroke your ego mercilessly, show you off, and if anyone still questions his connection, well, he will make it very clear."

Hermione pushed out her lower lip. "Will you be fine here, Sir?"

"Oh, yes. I will keep the Potters entertained, and then when you're home, I'll have you bathe and show you how much I missed you."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Sirius was tapping the steering wheel as Hermione patted her jacket over her lap. They were driving to Sandra's house, and he had made it clear she was to dress precisely how he wanted. Well, he picked out a decent set up, at least.

Hermione was in a long sleeve maroon knitted shirt that revealed the black push up bra below. She was in a black skirt that rose above her navel and barely covered her knickers and those stellar heels he bought. That all were brought together by the charm bracelets, he purchased with locks on them and a necklace to match.

If the announcement of her being unavailable through subtleties wasn't enough, one of her ankles donned a silver plate that said 'Padfoot' across the chain. Hermione quite liked his tastes, actually. She likely would have picked something similar out for herself.

Sirius leaned over and caressed her thigh. "How's my gorgeous girl? Are you alright with this?"

Hermione beamed and nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Sirius shivered and focused on the road. "You look so edible."

"So do you, Daddy," Hermione smiled as she glanced over at him.

Sirius was the perfect silver fox. He wore a black tank top that had his usual branding. It showed all his arm tattoos and most of his torso ones. His chest hair marvelously stretched out with silvery hairs glinting in the low light. Sirius also wore a delectable pair of pinstriped black slacks that Hermione squirmed over. He was yummy.

Pulling up to a large house, Sirius parked and glanced around. "A bit more public than I thought. Why don't you put on your jacket, Kitten."

The jacket. How could she forget? This was special and hers now. Sirius gave her his leather jacket from school, he must have been a teenager, not entirely filled out, but it fitted well on her. On the back, it said 'Padfoot' in gorgeous cursive print. Hermione loved it, and his clear possession of her was a pleasant surprise. He went from seemingly being uninterested to being open arms. She felt so important.

Hermione glanced at Sirius as he shuffled and grabbed his things, securing a bag to his shoulder and camera over his neck. He met her eyes and tugged on her pigtail nearest him. "My gorgeous girl. Are you ready, Kitten?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

He climbed from the truck and shut his door before walking over to hers. Opening it, he held out his arms, and Hermione stepped into them, allowing him to put her on the ground. This was all their silent language. His form of showing his adoration, respect, and status. He was her protector, caretaker, and, most of all, her Daddy dom. Had they talked about it? A bit, much as she expected. He wanted this. He wanted her.

Hermione held up her hand, and he took her wrist in his fingers, running his thumb along the dorsal of her hand. She had never had a man so tender and sweet with her in the lifestyle, but she loved it. Hermione got to be soft and gentle. She was allowed to hug and dote. Sirius was everything she needed that she was never allowed to touch before.

When they approached the door, Sirius bent and kissed her forehead. "We may have to make rounds before you can go socialize, alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

He knocked, and soon a woman in nothing but a ball gag in her mouth answered. Hermione wasn't surprised but stepped a little closer to Sirius. It was a bit brazen.

Sirius held up his camera. "Sadie asked for me."

The blond woman hummed and nodded, waving them inside.

Through a hallway, down a stretch, was a room with warm light pouring from it. What kind of party was it? Hermione wasn't sure, and it made her nervous. The last one she went too was at a club. Sirius stroked her hand again and grazed her palm with his fingertips. She was secure.

They walked through, and several people were sitting. Interesting. The slaves were perched either at their owner's feet or behind the furniture. A few girls she recognized were in an elegant pen on dog beds. Hermione gasped as she saw a more than familiar face.

"Sharon!" Hermione exclaimed and waved.

Sharon glanced up at Melody in her leathers, and the fierce woman nodded before taking off her leash. Sharon skipped over in her leather bikini and giggled, hugging Hermione.

"Padfoot, seems you brought a plus one tonight?" Sadie's voice broke the soft murmuring.

When Sadie stood up, Sharon backed away with her head down. Hermione moved closer to Sirius as the woman crossed the carpet. Who would have thought that a bubbly real estate agent could wear a leather jumpsuit and look so terrifying? Not Hermione, at least.

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't mind the plus one," Sirius smiled.

Sadie glanced at her and gasped with a sultry giggle. "Oh, Sweetheart! I didn't recognize you with how cute you look."

Hermione smiled and tried to hide her blush. "Yes, Daddy asked if I wanted to come. I do appreciate all the hard work you're putting into my house."

"Daddy?" A growl came from behind Sadie.

Sirius bent and waved. "Hello, Greyback."

"It's tender, are you both attached?" Sadie questioned as she glanced at Hermione from hair to toes.

"Yes," Sirius said as he straightened.

"Interesting, Moony told me similar," she hummed before turning to the room. "As you can see, we're just doing a meet and greet before I take you off to the lair."

Sirius nodded and waved. "Hello, guys, long time no see for some of you."

"Come sit, have a drink," A man with a silken tone announced.

Sirius escorted Hermione over to the sofa and removed her coat. The woman with blond hair and a ball gag raced over to take it. Hermione rubbed her arm and stared up at Sirius. He stroked her hair before sitting and patted his lap.

Greyback glanced over and smirked. "You look delicious, girl. Black, you decided to keep this one?"

"I did. Moony made it abundantly clear that he didn't want her to leave," Sirius chuckled as he caressed her shoulder.

"Is it a trial or permanent? I need to know for personal ventures," the man with a piercing stare next to them asked as he petted the woman at his feet.

"Permanent," Sirius said and kissed Hermione's shoulder. "Right, Kitten?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione murmured.

"So, shy! Sweetheart, I didn't know you had such a compliant demeanor," Sadie teased.

"Boy, come bring in more drinks," Sadie called. "Rosier, you'll appreciate this one."

A man with a leather hood came into the room with a tray held in his mouth. Hermione was impressed that he was able to balance it, hoping his jaw was well-rested between service. She had seen similar before, but never with drinking trays.

Sirius bent to her ear. "Why don't you go say hello to the girls in the pen. They've been eyeing you since we got here," he whispered.

Hermione bobbed her head and leaned back to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy," she breathed and was happy to be released from her perch.

The pen was a decent way away from the group and gave her the chance to relax. There were cushions outside of it, and she collapsed to one with a smile.

"Hermione," the girls cooed together as they approached on their hands and knees.

"How are you three?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Sharon crawled over and waved. "Sorry, I didn't want to be rude earlier," she whispered.

Hermione tugged her in for another hug, and the girls chatted. Soon some of the other bottoms joined them for quiet chatter, including a few of Sadie's non-gagged slaves. A few more dominant men and women walked into the doorway and joined the group.

"Full house tonight, Sadie," Sirius smirked.

"Which is why I wanted your expertise, Padfoot. You see, this is a special event. It's my birthday coming up, and I just made a large sum of money," Sadie smiled. "So, I wanted to share your mastery with my friends."

"That little one over there," One of the newer men pointed. "Is she owned?"

"Dee owns her," Greyback murmured.

"The one in maroon?" Lestrange asked with risen eyebrows.

"No, Dee doesn't own her, Lestrange. That one is Black's. Seems he decided to settle down and find himself, someone, to spoil with his riches," Rosier snickered.

Lestrange glanced over at Sirius. "Oh?"

Sirius nodded. "Recent, but very solid."

"That one doesn't need riches, she has her own. Right, Chienne," Lestrange growled.

Hermione's head snapped in his direction, and her eyebrows rose in shock. Sharon covered her mouth and averted her gaze.

"Chienne, come here," Lestrange beckoned. "Please," he added.

Hermione winced and stood up, pacing over with a hint of fear in her eyes. He smirked and examined her as Sirius stood up, moving around to his front, tugging Hermione to his side. The man dismissed Sirius with a simple glance and turned to Hermione.

"Right, Chienne? You don't need doting, do you? You like a decent gag like any other submissive."

Sirius put two and two together as he crossed his arm. "Kitten, go back to playing with your friends."

Hermione moved, and Lestrange reached out for her. Sirius was faster and gripped the man's wrist. "Let me go, Black."

"Don't touch my girl, Lestrange," Sirius growled.

"Now, now, boys. We don't have to play these pissing contests," Sadie tutted.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Lestrange before tossing his arm away.

"Rosier invited me out for some fun," Lestrange sighed. "I wasn't expecting to see my former slave here."

Sadie raised her eyebrows and glanced at Hermione, hiding near the pen. Melody was blocking her from Lestrange's view of Hermione and her sub. "Slave? She was a slave of yours, Rabastan?"

Lestrange nodded and puffed. "A decent one, until my brother's wife, who I decided to take on, scared my little slave off."

"Apparently, Lupin has his nib dipped in the same pot," Greyback mused.

Sirius's teeth ground as he rolled his neck. "It is a joint venture."

"Curious, indeed," Rabastan hissed. "How long has this 'venture' been taking place?"

"Long enough to consider it fixed and solidified," Sirius hissed.

"So, she decided to run away to the states?" Lestrange asked as he turned to Rosier.

Rosier shrugged and reached for his drink. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I'll have to ask her myself," Rabastan grumbled as he scratched his chin.

"Don't you even think about it, Lestrange. I'll show you what a cattails whip feels like from the merciless," Sirius snarled.

Sadie walked in between the men and glared. "This is my party. Padfoot is my photographer, and you will respect my rules, both of you. Understood?"

"Of course, m' lady," Rabastan cooed as he bowed and kissed her hand.

Sirius nodded and adjusted his camera. "You got it, Sadie."

Hermione chanced a glance over, and Sirius turned to send her a wink. That made her feel so much better as she clung to Sharon's hand. This was going to be a long night after all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, some heavy topics are coming up. It happens in the lifestyle sometimes, and it’s not always pretty. Consent is so important, and when that trust is broken, it’s worse than any heartbreak or betrayal you’ve ever felt. So, it might make you uncomfortable and possibly triggersome for others. Please be aware I support full consent, and if you haven’t noticed, our Marauders do too.

Hermione stayed by Sirius once they went down to the lair. They roamed the room several times, Sirius was snapping as he went when inspiration came. Hermione made a note to have him teach her how he does it at a later date. It was inspiring to see him work and appreciated his intensity.

Often, Sirius would motion for her to stay and get close enough for an angle she didn’t see would make a difference. He was so precise and sexy. It made her squirm just thinking that’s how he looked when taking pictures of her. Had that become a new kink? Picture whore? Oh, she didn’t care because he was fucking stimulating.

Sirius was taking photos of Sadie doing a paddle session with one of her girls when one of Greyback’s girls approached.

“Padfoot,” she murmured and ducked her head. “Can we borrow your kitten’s company, please?”

“If she wants, Cei Cei,” Sirius whispered.

“Daddy,” Hermione murmured.

He glanced at her and stroked her face. “You’re alright. I’m keeping a close watch,” he breathed and stroked her pigtail.

Hermione breathed and smiled. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Cei Cei smirked and tugged Hermione over to where she was sitting with her pack. They were giggling as the nearly naked Greyback was glancing at the paper. It was a decent distance away from the session, not to interrupt Sadie’s degradation.

“Girl, these are quite delicious,” he told her as she kneeled on the cushion next to the girls.

Hermione tilted her head. “What are, Mr. Greyback?”

He turned the page around to reveal a shot of her and Sirius. It was from the photo shoot. Her cheeks filled with color as she realized this was also an opportunity for Sirius to show off. He was previewing her prints for the party.

“Oh, I see,” Hermione murmured.

He grinned and waved the stack. “Very worthy of having on walls,” he agreed.

The girls all cooed and stroked Hermione’s hair.

“I appreciate such kind words,” Hermione smiled and nodded.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to do a shoot with my girls. Clothed, simplistic, innocent. Not my usual, but we could use a bit of flavor.”

Hermione gnawed on her lip. “I would have to ask Daddy and Sir.”

Rosier was buttoning his shirt as he walked into the room with Lestrange. Hermione moved to leave, but the girls pawed at her. “Don’t go,” they begged.

Hermione felt the hair go up on her neck as Lestrange approached. “Those are pretty shots, Greyback. Which of your girls did a shoot with Black?”

“Not my girls, they aren’t as pretty. This little one here,” Greyback gestured to Hermione.

Rabastan arched an eyebrow and took the photos in hand. He flipped through them and hummed as he scrutinized them. “Interesting,” he nodded.

“Which of my girls will you be playing with, Rosier?”

The three naked women begged and sighed. Hermione averted her eyes from Rabastan. He ducked down as Rosier was selecting with mild interest.

“Chienne, you look spoiled in these pictures,” he said.

Hermione turned her face from him.

“You’ve been unschooled and unruly?” He asked.

“No, Mr. Lestrange,” Hermione puffed.

“You’re a slave, you’ve always been a slave, you _always_ will be a slave, Chienne. Remember what that means?” He asked as he showed her the shot of her in the shower. “This is spoiled behavior. I taught you better than this pouting.”

“Trouble,” Rosier murmured before tapping one of the girl’s heads.

Hermione felt a presence behind her. “Is there a problem, Lestrange? I think you’re making my girl uncomfortable,” Sirius said.

Rabastan stood up and straightened his shirt. “Not at all, Black. Just catching up on old times.”

Greyback swiped the pictures from Rabastan and puffed. “Black, I want to have my girls do a shoot with your Kitten. Clothed and sweet. I want her to be playing with my bitches like the dogs they are. She could be so sweet with three dogs to walk and curl in the grass with.”

Sirius arched an eyebrow. “I’ll ask Moony and see. I want my Kitten to be well taken care of, and Moony has a say as well.”

Greyback nodded. “Yes, I know. She told me. Your girl is quite loyal.”

Sirius chuckled and bent, kissing her head. “She is. Beautiful, intelligent, sexy, willing, and _my_ sweet good girl,” he said while nuzzling her.

Hermione tilted her neck and caught the narrowed glare from Lestrange. “Yes, Daddy, if you say so.”

“I do because you are. _My_ good girl,” Sirius sighed.

“Padfoot,” Sadie called out.

Sirius glanced over and stood. “Yes, Sadie?”

“Are you and your darling girl going to play for us? Those pictures are to die for!” She shouted while strolling over. “It would be a lovely birthday gift,” she added.

Sirius arched his eyebrow and glanced down at Hermione. “Did you want to show them, Kitten?”

Hermione smiled and licked her lips. “Show them what, Daddy?”

“How much you adore me?” Sirius questioned and held out his hand.

“How do you want me to do that?” Hermione smirked as she stood up.

Sirius bent forward and neared her ear. “I want to spank you and make your ex watch as you cum all over my knee,” he hissed.

Hermione’s cheeks bloomed with color as she rocked her head. “If you want, Daddy. I’m all yours,” Hermione sighed as she hugged him.

Sirius kissed her hair and parted from Hermione. “Okay, Sadie. We’ll play for you.”

* * *

Hermione had taken off her knitted shirt and pulled off her heels as she licked her lips. Sirius pulled off his shirt and set it with her things as the party was more than a bit amused about the new couple. She could feel the curiosity coming off them in waves.

Sirius slanted his head and hummed. “Kitten, come here,” he beckoned and patted his knee.

She was far more clothed than the past participants of this party. Sirius wanted it that way. He whispered that if she didn’t get nude in her photos, they weren’t allowed to see it now. Hermione paced over and sat on his lap, twirling a finger in his curls. 

“Now, you’re going to be my good girl and let me make that cute little butt red for these nice people. They’ve come to watch you, and I want you to give me everything, alright?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she said with a nod.

“What do we say if it’s too much?” Sirius asked.

“Snapdragon,” Hermione voiced.

“Good girl. Daddy isn’t going to be mean, this isn’t a punishment. It’s a reward for being such a good girl. I know you love to show off, they’ve seen your pretty pictures. Now, straddle my knee, and relax on the lounge.”

Hermione nodded and pivoted her form. She had to be honest as she pressed her elbows into the cushion, she was excited already. Her knickers were far more delicate than she was expecting to show anyone. Black, lacy and beautiful with plenty of bare ass for spankings.

Maybe he planned for this? Either way, him spanking her for pleasure was going to be excellent.

“Oh, you’re already wet, Kitten,” Sirius chuckled.

Hermione sighed. “Only for you, Daddy.”

This was an echo of how Remus had her as Sirius propped up his knee. Hermione sunk to the cushion and sighed as he began rubbing her crease and around her behind. Her feet didn’t reach the floor, likely the purpose of the position.

“You know I love to hear you get loud. It’s one of my favorite things,” Sirius purred and then spanked her with a firm hand.

Hermione moaned as she rubbed against him. His hand caressed and grazed the spot before touching her all over her offered lower half. 

“You always sound so delightful and delicious,” He growled and again another smack on the other side.

Hermione sounded with that hint of pain and pleasure. It kept going. Compliments, spankings, rubbing. She was whimpering from the lovely mixture, and Sirius chuckled.

“Kitten, how are you feeling?” He asked while caressing her bum.

“So good, Daddy,” She voiced. It came out shaky with need.

He reached over and stroked her hair. “I’m going to give you harder ones now. If you need to cum, you just cum. You have my permission.”

Hermione rocked her head. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He maneuvered her, and his arm propped her up further. Hermione shuddered. Sirius ran his hand over her and sighed as he rubbed her wetness on her burning behind. “Such a pretty little pussy. Daddy loves this pussy so much. Do you love it when he’s inside it, princess?” Sirius asked.

“Yes, Daddy, so much,” Hermione puffed.

Sirius’s hand pulled away and swatted her bum with a sharp clap. Hermione moaned as the force rubbed her against him, and his hand dragged to her center. He continued with the other side, and Hermione was quivering. 

Rinse and repeat as her behind stung, but her core was calling out for him. Sirius was perfect at giving her just enough pain with pleasure. Hermione was utterly lost in it. She was so aroused and so into it that she squirmed and rubbed against his knee.

Sirius had a smile in his voice. “You’ve been a very good girl. I have a treat for you.”

Hermione puffed. “What is it, Daddy?”

When Sirius struck her, it was just enough between the lower portion of her cheeks to send a shockwave through her. Hermione sounded with shrill pleasure as her back arched and her toes curled. Sirius reached over with his spanking hand and tugged her hair, forcing her to rub against his leg as she spasmed. It was a powerful climax that echoed.

“Oh, very good girl. That’s my beautiful little princess,” He sighed and released her hair, stroking the curls.

Hermione bowed her head and panted as she digested the orgasm.

A single person clapped.

“Absolutely appalling, Chienne,” his voice was thick and threw her from her good feelings.

“Lestrange, you’re out of line,” Sadie hissed.

Hermione struggled off Sirius’s lap, not willing to be exposed to him. Sirius sat her down and caressed her face. “It’s okay, Kitten,” he whispered.

Hermione didn’t realize she was shaking until she reached for his arm. Rabastan walked closer, and Sadie blocked him. Sirius was shushing Hermione and caressing her face.

“I said you’re out of line. He hasn’t even delivered aftercare,” Sadie snapped.

“That is my property he’s touching,” Rabastan mused. “She never broke off our agreement.”

“Settle down, Lestrange,” Greyback ordered.

Hermione was in Sirius’s lap as he held her. “You brutalized her and then sicked Bella on her to keep her quiet about it, right? I’m quite sure that’s a severing of a contract,” Sirius declared.

“I never gave her what she didn’t agree to,” Rabastan hissed.

“It wasn’t consensual?” Sadie questioned as she glanced back at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. “No, he gagged me, so I couldn’t say our safe word,” she whispered.

Sadie snapped her fingers. “I believe this trash needs to be taken out, Boris.”

Greyback patted his chest as the large dominant man stepped forth with him. “We don’t play those rules here, Lestrange,” he growled and walked up to Rabastan.

“This isn’t done, Chienne,” he hissed as the two large men jostled him to walk out. “Not even close!” He called before being shoved out of the hallway.

Sirius set her down and kneeled in front of her. “Kitten, look at me.”

Hermione winced as hot tears burned in her eyes.

“Kitten, look at my eyes,” Sirius said with a softer tone.

Hermione met them, and her tears fell. “I’m so sorry, Sirius. I’m so broken and don’t deserve you. You’re perfect, and I’m ruined.”

“Who am I?” He asked, taking her hand to his chest. “Who am I to you?”

“Daddy,” Hermione sobbed.

“Why am I Daddy?”

“Because you promised to always protect me,” Hermione murmured as she rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

“Does Daddy care, adore, and want you because you’re _my_ good girl?”

“Yes,” Hermione sniffled.

“Will Daddy always do that?”

Hermione’s lower lip quivered.

“You know this,” Sirius caressed her hand. “Will Daddy always care, adore, and want you no matter what? You’re _my_ good girl. _My_ good girl knows this answer.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Hermione whimpered. “Always?”

“Always, forever and then some,” Sirius nodded.

Hermione launched at him and held him tightly. “Me too!”

He moved to the lounge and rocked her as she cried. The room was cleared out, aside from Greyback, Melody, and Sadie, with their submissives. Sadie was grimacing, and Sirius nodded. It was far worse than he thought. He never wanted to ask, and now that he knew, it was crushing. Hermione stifled her sobs after a few moments of gripping onto Sirius, and Sharon approached.

“Hermione, did you want me to help you get dressed in the bathroom?” Sharon asked.

Hermione pulled away from Sirius, and he stroked her cheek. “Then we can have some cake?” Hermione asked him with a pout.

Sirius smiled and nodded. “Yes, and ice cream.”

Hermione cleared her face and nosed his cheek. “Thank you so much, Daddy.”

He caressed her curls and moved to kiss her forehead. “You’re very welcome, Kitten.”

Sharon assisted Hermione in picking up her clothing, and they wandered off with the three Greyback girls to the bathroom. Sirius let his guard down and scrubbed his face with a loud groan.

“It is difficult to have a wounded submissive,” Greyback nodded.

Sadie sighed. “Yes, very, but very rewarding. For all that she’s gone through, it’s amazing that you and Moony have worked with her so well.”

“I didn’t know,” Sirius shook his head. “I didn’t know it was that wrong, Sadie. She never told us, and we never asked.”

Melody nodded as she touched his shoulder. “You did amazingly well, Sirius. You were able to pull her from the shock, smooth her panic and trauma, and calm the storm. That was amazingly done, and I’m envious of your connection with her.”

“The next couple of days will be rough. I would suggest telling Lupin to relax protocol so she can recover,” Greyback murmured.

“I’m going to give that girl whatever she wants for the rest of her life,” Sirius puffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, why don’t you get through the rest of this week first?” Sadie questioned as she smiled.

Sirius rocked his head and rolled his neck. “Yeah, this week.”

Greyback patted him on the shoulder. “You’re a strong Dominant, Black. Sometimes the gentle touches are harder than the firm ones.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed and stood up. “Are we still doing pictures of the slave service cake party?”

“Are you up to it?” Sadie asked.

“As long as she’s laughing and alright, I can brave the world for her.”

Sadie smiled and patted his cheek. “Padfoot, you’re a good man.”

Hermione soon came out with the girls and was laughing. Sharon must have placed some fresh makeup on her face and had her giggling because she was ten times better than before.

“Daddy!” She shouted and raced to him.

Sirius grinned and bent to catch her, pressing his forehead to hers. “Oh, my beautiful girl.”

Hermione kissed him and rubbed her nose against his. “You’re amazing, and I am so happy I found you,” she whispered.

That nearly brought tears to Sirius’s eyes. “Me too, Kitten. Me too,” he paused and cleared his throat. “Now, let’s go have cake and will bring some home to Moony,” he finished and pulled away to grab her hand.

“Okay. Do you think that Sharon and Mistress Dee can come over for dinner when my friends leave? And Cei Cei, Mel, and Nana?” Hermione asked as she squeezed his hand.

“I’ll ask Moony,” He smiled at her.

“You’re the best,” Hermione beamed, and they left the lair to meet the rest for cake.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're going to have fun with this chapter. Steamy, but full of heart.

Remus was smoking a cigarette. Not his usual routine at all. Sirius had just explained everything that went down, and it took everything out of him not to punch a hole through the wall.

When Hermione exited the bathroom in her pajamas, she stopped at his pensive posture. He looked at her and eyed the floor in front of him. A large cushion sat on the ground, and she kneeled to it without question.

"We're going to talk," Remus said before puffing the cigarette.

Hermione bobbed her head and then bowed it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sir."

"Don't," Remus held up his hand. "Don't apologize."

Hermione rocked her head as he examined her.

"From now on," Remus started as she shuddered. "From now on, we are going to have new rules."

Hermione's lower lip quivered as she kept her head down. "Yes, Sir."

He took another drag and flicked the ash into the tray. "You will not ever, _ever_ , disregard yourself again. You will say only pleasant things about yourself, or you will receive consequences. Those punishments include: Having to write out an essay on why you're an amazing woman, a focused, in-depth research piece on why submission is a gift and reading material on the many levels of consent and why it isn't your fault when someone doesn't respect it. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione's eyes watered as she bobbed her head. "Yes, Sir," she murmured.

"You will be required to spend an hour each day on yourself. Outside of writing, girl. That means you will focus on self-care. If that means you will read inspiring books, or give yourself a facial, then that is what it takes. One hour, every day," Remus said with a stern tone.

Hermione let her tears fall as she nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"You will eat, three full meals a day, snacks between, and hydrate," Remus said through a cloud of smoke. "That isn't up for discussion, and when you don't live here, you will follow all of these rules. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

He set the cigarette down and bent forward in the chair, raising her chin. "And you will never, _ever_ , again say that you are not worthy of anyone's love," he said in a softer tone. "You're worthy of so much more than that."

Her tears free fell as she met his gaze. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered.

Remus reached out and stroked her hair. "My good girl. We've had such a crazy life in such a short time. The past hurts, and it tends to sneak up on us, but you're stronger than you think," he whispered.

"I hope I haven't disappointed you, Sir," Hermione breathed.

Remus wiped her tears and shook his head. "No, never. You're my amazing good girl. You will always be my good girl," he nodded and reached over on to the table with his free hand.

Hermione eyed the object he grabbed, and her eyes widened with tears still skating down her cheeks. Remus had a small chain in his hands and released her chin to hold it in front of her. She couldn't even think.

"This is temporary. When the time comes, I plan to indulge myself in something grander. This is for you, a reminder of what you hold for me," Remus said while showing her the heart necklace.

"I'm not following, Sir," Hermione murmured.

"This is a piece of my heart," Remus sighed as he leaned and slid the chain around her neck. "If you remind yourself that you are to care for it, then you must care for yourself. I have never given this away previously. It was my mother's."

She could die with how emotional he was making her. "I, it," she stopped as her voice wouldn't obey.

Remus placed his hands on her shoulder after securing the chain. "I know, I place a great amount of responsibility on you. It is difficult to take care of someone else's heart. Which is why I'm giving you a piece of mine first. It is a reminder to take care of your own for a piece of mine will always belong to it."

Her head bowed as her tears fell. Remus leaned back and picked up the cigarette puffing it in measure. He gave her the proper time to recover from the emotional moment. She sniffled, and he snuffed out the smoke to grab another before humming.

"We're going to do something tonight, good girl," Remus said.

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, Sir."

"I want you to stand up, strip your clothes, and show me where Daddy spanked you," Remus said as he folded his leg over the other.

"Of course, Sir," Hermione agreed as she climbed from the floor.

She set her pajamas on the foot of the bed and returned to in front of him. Oh, he was so handsome, even with a scrunched brow and a cigarette in his fingers. The smoke swirled above him like a question mark. She was never attracted to the nasty habit, but he looked somehow more intimidating with it.

Remus swirled his hand with the cigarette as his right went into that sexy pensive position on his face. "Turn, my good girl."

Hermione turned around and pressed her lips together.

"Still a bit pink, that looks lovely," Remus sighed. "Beautiful, my good girl. Now, tell me as you rub it for me, how did it make you feel? How did it feel that he spanked until you came on his knee."

Remus never asked her about her excursions with Sirius. Her face was heated as she caressed her bum. "It felt so good, Sir. His fingers felt like magic as he tenderly caressed me before swatting me."

"Magnificent, and how did his voice make you feel?" Remus asked.

"Safe, loved, happy, Sir," Hermione murmured.

"Such a good girl. Such a giving girl," Remus sighed. "You can come in now," he announced.

Hermione jerked, and the door opened to produce Sirius in the space. Hermione chewed her lips as she met his gaze. Sirius was smiling and then glanced at Remus.

"Daddy is going to join us tonight," Remus announced.

Hermione's cheeks were filled with bright colors. "How so, Sir?"

"Turn around," Remus ordered.

Hermione pivoted and gazed at them as Sirius wandered over to the armchair. Sirius sat down on the cushion with his legs crossed. "Daddy is going to dote on you while Moony watches," Sirius confirmed.

She glanced around the room, unsure. Why in here? Why in her domain to be submissive? This didn't feel normal.

"Because, my good girl, I want to watch you melt for Daddy. I want you to know you're allowed to be both a sweet girl and a good girl at the same time. I'm not going to invade or command. I'm going to watch, hold you and caress you as he cares for you."

Sirius nodded. "Kitten, Moony wants to show you that we are united in our care for you. This means if you ever feel unsafe, afraid, or unsure about something, we both can shoulder it for you."

Her lip trembled. "May I approach, Sir?"

Remus nodded as he puffed out a breath of smoke. "You may."

Hermione padded forward and licked her lips. Remus set down his cigarette and beckoned her closer. She broke protocol and leaped at him. He pulled her to his lap and stroked her face as she cried.

"You will never feel unsafe again," Remus whispered. "You will never feel abused or hurt again by a trusted hand," he paused and kissed her forehead. "You will never feel unloved again."

"Thank you, Sir," she whimpered.

Sirius climbed to his feet and reached for her. "That's my soft girl. Giving Moony tugs at his heartstrings," he smiled.

"Daddy," Hermione voiced as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

Both marauders pressed their foreheads to hers, and she closed her eyes. It was the safest she'd ever felt in her life. The duality of her life was beautifully melted at that moment as she was Hermione, but not. She was more than Hermione. She was their good girl.

"Now, my good girl," Remus puffed as he pulled from the embrace. "Sirius is going to brush your hair, rub your back and sore bottom, and I'm going to ask you questions. After you're relaxed, Sirius will put some lotion on that needy skin, and we are going to curl up in bed together. From now on, you have permission to request Sirius's presence during any evening we share."

Hermione met Remus's gaze with a frown. "Why, Sir?"

Remus smiled and touched her cheek. "Because, my good girl, you are safe, loved, and cared for. If that means you want him to watch as I spank your bottom red, he will be here. If that means you want him to brush your tears away after a hard session, he will come. We are united on our goal to make you the happiest girl we can."

"And the very same when we spend time together, Kitten," Sirius whispered. "If you want Moony there to watch as you scream for me, or to play with you while you suck Daddy's cock, he will. We want you to know that your happiness is our top priority. We need to have your happiness in order for us to even have a spitting chance of being happy. Which means your safety, your need for us, and our flexibility is important."

She glanced between them and bit her lip. "Any time?"

"Any," both of them said in unison.

"And if you ever feel unsafe," Remus added. "We will full stop, talk about it, and do immediate aftercare. Movies, books, food, and give you the power you loan us during those moments."

Sirius bobbed his head. "Certainly. Because you don't sign away your power, you lend it to us. The very second you need it back, we relinquish it because we honor that trust."

Hermione glanced at both of them with this overwhelming feeling. She couldn't even define it as it filled her chest and took her breath away. They were making it abundantly clear that this wasn't something either would grow bored or hurt her over. They were making a stand; they were just as loyal to her as she was them.

Remus bent to her and kissed her temple. "Why don't you go snuggle with Daddy while I clean up and prepare for bed?"

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes, Sir."

Sirius lifted her from Remus's lap and moved to the mattress, setting her on top. Remus climbed from the armchair and removed the ashtray, taking it with him into the bathroom. Sirius grabbed the can of air freshener and walked around the room, spraying it.

"There we go, Kitten. A fresh start," He smiled and tore his shirt from his form.

"Daddy, are you okay with this?" Hermione asked.

Sirius's smile grew wide. "Are you kidding me, Kitten? We get to both experience you whenever you say it's okay. Of course, I am. Moony is stern and strict, but he will always make your happiness more important than anything."

Hermione beckoned him over and patted the bed. "Lay down, please, Daddy?"

He arched his eyebrow. "You aren't going to tickle me, are you, Kitten?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head as he collapsed to the mattress. "Can I please just touch you?"

"You may do whatever you want to, Kitten. Tonight I'm not going to hold the rules. Moony does, and that means I get to be whatever you want with his permission."

Hermione groaned as she traced his chest and sighed. "You keep me so safe and happy, Daddy," She murmured as she reached into his pants.

Sirius grunted as she gripped him. "Oh, my princess, you're going to expel some of those wild emotions?"

Hermione nodded as she smiled.

Remus came out of the bathroom and arched his eyebrows. "Well, that's interesting to walk into."

Hermione jerked to move, and Remus held up his hand. "No, good girl, you give Sirius all the gratitude and love that you want. I want to watch," he confirmed as he moved to the foot of the bed.

Hermione tilted her head as she glanced at him. "Are you sure, Sir?"

"Do you want to suck his handsome cock, my good girl? Be honest," Remus voiced as he leaned over the bars with a smirk.

Hermione nodded. "I really want to. He gave me something magical earlier, and I want to desperately return the favor, Sir."

Remus chuckled and waved his finger at Sirius. "Then you show Daddy exactly how you do so. He was so strong, patient, and kind to my good girl today."

Hermione was relieved, he understood. They both did. The jagged energy from earlier was fading, and she needed this. She needed to show Sirius just how much she felt safe, happy, and secure. Hermione needed to give him herself as well.

It was interesting to have Remus observing as Sirius groaned when she revealed what she sought. "Oh, my lovely, beautiful, princess," Sirius sighed.

"Why don't you tell Daddy what you love so much about his cock?" Remus offered.

Hermione stroked him and breathed. "It's so thick and perfect. I love how it feels, Daddy."

"I love how you make it feel, Kitten," Sirius moaned.

"Did you know that Daddy doesn't usually get hard for pretty girls? He has a hard time connecting, but it does for you, good girl," Remus murmured.

Hermione gasped, and her cheeks bloomed with color. "Really, Daddy? I thought you enjoyed pretty girls all the time."

Sirius grunted and rocked his head. "I have a hard time, but not with you, Kitten."

She sighed and sank down.

"Wait, Kitten," Sirius puffed and waved to the night table.

Remus shook his head. "No, Pads. She's clean, you're clean, it's alright. You don't need a barrier tonight."

He let loose a groan as Hermione began. His fingers went to her hair as he stroked her curls. "My beautiful princess. Oh, you make me so happy," Sirius groaned.

Remus moved with delicacy to the door and turned on the music on a lower level. Hermione was glancing at Sirius as he watched her. She wasn't under an order; it wasn't something she requested; this was purely what she wanted to do and loved it.

Remus wandered toward the head of the bed and sat next to Sirius, stretching his legs out. He was smiling as he knitted his fingers together. They were alright with this. This was what they wanted.

Sirius hissed and hummed. "Jesus, Moony, she's perfect."

"I know our good girl is quite perfect."

Hermione moaned and caressed Sirius's abdomen with her free hand.

"Oh, Daddy is so happy," Sirius huffed and caressed her hair.

"You see, you're safe to be as greedy as you want with Daddy tonight, good girl. You have permission to do whatever you like. He did a great job taking care of you tonight. He needs to know he deserves you as well, good girl," Remus nodded.

Her mouth slid from him and gazed up at Remus. "Anything, Sir?"

"Anything," Remus confirmed.

Hermione returned to her task, and Remus glanced over at his puffing friend. Sirius groaned and cast his head back. "Oh, Kitten, you're so beautiful."

"Pads," Remus murmured.

Sirius groaned and breathed. "What Moony?"

"Focus on our girl. She wants you to watch her," Remus ordered. "Make your connection with her, and don't shy away."

Hermione whimpered as his gaze met her, and he mussed her hair. "So, perfect," Sirius hissed.

Remus grinned as she wriggled and moaned. "Look at her, she's with you, Daddy."

"Yes, my princess," Sirius panted.

Hermione pulled away and gasped. "I need," she huffed.

"Then take it, good girl. You're safe, and you don't have to worry," Remus voiced.

Hermione crawled over Sirius, and his eyes grew. "Wait, Moony is she," he breathed.

"Yes, just relax," Remus nodded. "Stay with her."

Sirius growled as Hermione sunk on top of him with a moan of satisfaction. He bent forward and kissed her, stroking her cheeks. Remus moved toward the pair and removed her hair from her neck. Hermione reached for his hand and put it near her neck.

"Would you like some help so you can be in the moment, good girl?" Remus whispered.

Hermione parted from Sirius and puffed. "Please, Sir?"

"Of course," Remus nodded.

His hand rested around her neck, over the necklace as his other moved to her hip. Remus assisted in her movements as Sirius cupped her chest and kissed her. It was a beautiful, passionate moment, and Remus was supportive of their connection. It was perfect.

Sirius panted and pressed his forehead to Hermione's. "Oh, my gorgeous Kitten. I've never felt so much for anyone in my life," he breathed and stroked her cheek.

"Daddy, you feel so good. Thank you for taking care of me," Hermione whimpered and arched.

"Just let it go, good girl. Let him have all of you," Remus whispered to Hermione.

Sirius ran his fingers between them and touched her. "Daddy's going to burst. Please cum with me?" He implored while his fingers worked with the pace Remus assisted with making.

Hermione moaned and nodded as she kissed him. Remus released her neck and cupped her other hip as he pushed and rolled her waist so that it was more deliberate. Her arms coiled around him, and with a ripple effect, she cried, pressing her torso to Sirius's. He weaved his arms around her and matched her sounds of approval while they rode out their high.

Remus helped her rock on the high and then pulled from the pair and returned to sit back on the bed. They were wrapped in this beautiful layer of vulnerability. Giving everything in the safety of each other. It was the magic of words splattered on life.

Sirius caught his breath and laughed. "God, Kitten, you are amazing."

"So are you, Daddy," Hermione sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"Moony is so smart. He knew you needed to feel safe tonight," Sirius murmured as he stroked her hair.

"Mhm, Sir is brilliant," Hermione smiled.

"Power is within how we use and release it," Remus said. "Daddy needed to release it to you so you could show him it was your choice. He was anxious about you."

Hermione moved her hands to his cheeks as she sat up. "I give it to you because I will always and forever trust you, Daddy."

Sirius rubbed her cheekbones with his thumbs and nodded. "I can see that," he paused and glanced over at Remus. "Don't you think Sir needs some love now too, Kitten?"

Hermione grinned as Remus arched his eyebrows. "I do, Daddy," she agreed while climbing off of Sirius.

"Insatiable as always, my good girl?" Remus smiled.

Hermione beamed. "Always for you, Sir."

"Well, you have permission if that is what you wish. Restrictions are lifted tonight," Remus nodded.

Hermione patted the bed. "Let me take care of you tonight, Sir?"

"If you so please, good girl," Remus nodded and moved.

The late-night bloomed to morning, and the trio was a mass of flesh and comfort by the time they laid motionless.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dose of routine? I think so. How about a bit of fun too? Agreed!

Hermione was tapping away at her keyboard as she adjusted her posture. It had been a fantastic week, and things were a bit less intense now that Harry and Ginny had made their exit. She was sad to see them go, but only mildly. Her brain was far more carnal these days and salivated over the amount of fun promised to her.

Her door opened just as her alarm on her phone went off. Hermione finished her sentence and picked up her water bottle just as Sirius came in smiling. "How's my Kitten?"

Hermione swigged the water and nodded. "Very well, Daddy. I've been productive today," she beamed.

Sirius strolled to her chair and ran his fingers over her Belle t-shirt, rolling her buds between his finger and thumb. "Hmm, yes, seems you've been very productive," he murmured while glancing at her screen.

Hermione sighed and arched. "I do try to be decent."

"I came in to get you for your chores," Sirius whispered as he pinched harder.

"Oh, Daddy," Hermione sighed as she nuzzled his neck.

"Up, up, or Moony is going to take out the paddle," he chuckled and patted her breasts.

Hermione puffed and stood as she rolled her neck. Sirius's hand rubbed her bum and then tugged on the long pink furry tail. She knew he was never one for torture, but loved the butt plug. He asked her just yesterday if she would ever consider letting Daddy have that hole. She certainly would after the training for it.

Hermione removed her slippers and went down the staircase, passing and patting Snuffles along the way. He followed her plenty, and she loved having the dog around. It reminded her that we all have devotion levels to people we love, dogs, especially.

Before she could do anything for Remus, she had to do the domestic duties. He was quite a stickler for accuracy, and she followed the letter. Hermione switched the laundry and folded the towels. Ironing, hanging up, and stacking the fresh loads, she paced toward the stairs again.

The front door opened, and she heard Remus shuffle inside with the groceries. That was when Hermione picked up the pace to put the clothing away. If he thought she was doing a sluggish job, he likely would be hard-pressed to take his belt off.

Hermione liked these tasks. They were simple, quickly followed, and created a routine. Routine was excellent, and it felt secure after how insane the last couple of weeks went. Layers of beautiful regularity and balance. With the strict, came the fun. Sirius always made positive she had fun in her life.

Her feet moved with moderate speed as she took the empty hamper back down to the laundry room and walked into the kitchen just as Remus put the last of the food away. Hermione tucked her head and placed her hands behind her back. He walked by and patted her head before disappearing out to the sitting room with some iced tea.

It was lunchtime, and she had to prep it before Remus finished his tea. Today was a healthy choice and had made up the meal plan the day prior, to his approval. The chicken leftover from last night was chopped up and made into a salad with all of the exceptional qualities of a caesar. She would serve it with whole-grain toast.

Yes, it all was domestic and very reasonable. Aside from the pink tail butt plug. It ached, but not in a horrid way. Hermione was chopping the chicken as Sirius came in with his camera and snapped a shot of her with a smile.

"Who's that cute girl?" Sirius asked.

He'd found a fun pass time during her chores. If he distracted her, she got punished, and Sirius got to take pictures of her hot, red ass. The first day this happened, Remus enjoyed it immensely, forcing her to watch him pleasure himself to the images. Tutting about her misbehavior before finishing on his hands and having her lick them clean. No, that was her job… it was incredible torture to not be his satisfaction, and the lesson was learned; don't let Daddy's misbehavior cause her to miss out.

Hermione was silent but smiled. Unless she was in her room or they were having their 'community time,' she wasn't allowed to speak unless Remus granted her permission. Sirius moved closer and ducked down behind her.

"Mmm, that ass looks so tasty, Kitten. I want to eat it, then let you suck my cock," he purred.

Hermione pressed down a moan as she moved on to grate the parmesan.

"Or, you can suck Moony's cock while I fuck you from behind. What do you think, Kitten? We haven't tried that type of fun yet," Sirius snickered as he snapped another shot.

Her nipples and pussy agreed. The shirt rubbed against the hardened buds as she shifted on her feet. He was going to get her in trouble again if she wasn't careful.

"Or, he can make you sit on his lap, fully impaled while Daddy sucks on your pretty chest."

Hermione exhaled and squirmed as she separated the salad. Sirius didn't like tears or unhappiness, but he enjoyed teasing. Oh, did her Daddy love to tease her. She pulled out the toast and separated it correctly before setting all the bowls on a tray. Hermione filled a large glass of water and tilted her head at Sirius.

He stood up and smirked. "Ale, love," Sirius said.

Hermione went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle before popping the cap and setting it on the tray. Hermione then took it within her fingers and, with great care, wandered into the sitting room. They didn't eat lunch at the table. Instead, Hermione was to sit on her knees at the coffee table and read aloud while Remus and Sirius ate.

When Remus was satisfied, he let her eat her lunch and inquired about the chapter or verses. Whichever way his musing went for the day. Sirius would often join in the conversation with his non-educated opinions as he would call them. It all made her slow down her consumption of her food and enjoy the process of eating it more.

Remus was so very handsome in a plain olive shirt. He was posted in his armchair and was reading as she walked into the room. Setting down the tray, she set his bowl on the table next to him. After he gave her a single nod, she repeated the process on the table in front of the sofa with Sirius's ale set beside it.

Her food was set on the table, a napkin covering it. The large water glass posted just next to it, and she moved the tray to the back of the chair, leaning it with a nod. Hermione was fond of the process, and silence gave her a chance to bask in the weight of her duties.

Remus watched her move in front of him and collapse on the pillow at his feet. "You're to start here today," he instructed and handed Hermione the book.

It was Jane Eyre. His favorite. She knew it was his favorite because this was the third time this week he had handed it to her. All the different parts of the novel, she was positive he knew inside and out. He was an English Teacher, after all. Hermione waited for Sirius to come in and sit down, which only reminded her more of the plug as she shifted on her calves.

"So, what is it today, Moony?" Sirius questioned as he snapped up his bowl.

"Jane Eyre, chapter fourteen," Remus mused.

"So this is after Mr. Rodstein gets home?" Sirius asked before reaching for his ale.

Remus nodded. "Yes, Mr. Rodchester has summoned Jane the first time already."

Sirius waved his fork. "Alright."

Hermione waited.

"You may begin," Remus ordered.

Hermione read the chapter in entirety aloud. Remus appreciated her animating the different characters, which he praised her on several times. This happened to be one of her favorite books as well, so it was quite simple to feel entertained by reading it.

When she concluded the chapter, Hermione bowed her head and offered the book back. Remus took it and stroked her hair. "That was very well done," he praised.

Hermione stuffed down the smile and glowing pride he kindled in her. She loved receiving his compliments. They were as vital to her as the water was to plants.

"Now, go sit and eat," Remus dismissed her from her post.

Hermione crawled to the table, and Remus cleared his throat. "Wait, girl," he voiced.

Sirius's eyes lit up as he set down his bowl. "Is it beautiful?"

"Yes, come see for yourself," Remus sighed.

Hermione waited.

Sirius stood up and wandered behind her and groaned. "Fucking delicious, Moony."

"I know. Move the tail just a bit," Remus said.

Sirius's hand touched Hermione's behind as he set the hanging pink tail to her hip. He stepped away, and the sound of the camera shuttering was almost orgasmic.

"Girl, press your chest to the floor," Remus ordered.

Hermione obeyed and stretched out her arms in submission.

"Mm, yes, edible," Sirius hissed, and his feet were on the rug.

The camera sounded closer, and Hermione's insides burned with need. It was interesting how the dull sound of a camera now was an instant turn on for her.

"Girl, knees apart," Remus ordered. "And sit up enough to run your left hand over your perfect bum."

Hermione obeyed and was greeted by unison groans from the men. The camera snapped and shuttered as Sirius moved, her head was turned from him. When a hand touched her, she bit down the reaction to moan.

"Like that, Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"No, further in," Remus confirmed.

Fingers entered her, and she bit down on the sound, threatening to leave her.

"Perfect," Remus sounded as the camera snapped. "Now rub it on her cheek and do it again."

Sirius's fingers left her, and she felt the moist trail of herself being slathered on her bum. Then with more force, they returned to her core.

"Yes, that's gorgeous, Pads. That and have your other hand grab the tail," Remus instructed.

Hermione wasn't allowed to make a sound. She struggled with this part. They often struck inspiration, and she was their canvas. Unless Remus told her, she was to remain as silent as the comparison; painters have quiet canvases to work magic.

She felt the jerk of the plug as Sirius gripped the tail. His fingers moved inside her, and she felt her juices drip to his fingers with ease.

"Yes, now, pull it out just a little," Remus said.

Hermione breathed through the teasing as she could feel Sirius pull out the plug with slow accuracy. It was stopped at the point it would leave her body on its own accord, and the camera shuttered.

"Now, back in, put your fingers around her," Remus voiced.

Sirius sighed and pushed the plug back inside, causing Hermione to jerk. His fingers went around the tail as his thumb rested between her two holes.

"Fuck, this is gorgeous," Sirius hissed.

"The shots are fantastic. Put them all the way in and grip her," Remus grumbled.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Hermione inhaled as Sirius buried his fingers and squeezed her ass. She was so wet and needy. However, she wouldn't receive her reward until later. No orgasms until after she bathed. It usually made her so wet and ready by the time that hour was reached, she could almost cum by Remus telling her to do so without touching her.

"Alright, let's let her eat," Remus sighed. "Good girl."

Hermione puffed and licked her lips. "Thank you, Sir." She was allowed to be gratuitous.

"What do you say to Daddy?" Remus asked.

"Thank you, Daddy," Hermione murmured.

Sirius played a moment longer before pulling out his fingers. "Come have a taste, Kitten."

Hermione climbed on her hands again and turned to see Sirius's offered fingers. She encased them with her mouth, and Remus snapped a few shots of her cleaning his hand. Any of her face was just for their personal use. They liked to have those moments caught in time, and she was thankful they adored her enough to want them.

Her eyes met the camera lens, and Remus groaned. "You're such a dirty little thing," he grunted.

She loved it when he lost a bit of his composure and smiled around Sirius's fingers. Sirius's free hand went to her neck, and he squeezed. Hermione's eyes fluttered, and Remus took two more pictures.

"Oh, we love our dirty little muse, Kitten," Sirius sighed as he stroked her neck. "Now give them a good lick before lunch."

Hermione complied and ran her tongue along his hand. Remus was still taking shots, but she was watching Sirius puff and grin. He adored the fuck out of her, and she knew it.

"That's my beautiful naughty princess," he sighed as she pulled away.

"Now," Remus hummed as he handed the camera back to Sirius. "What did we take away from the chapter?"

Hermione sat on her calves, ignoring the wetness layering them. "Well, Mr. Rodchester had a bit to drink, and his self-editing was lessened. By that, we learn through the subtleties that his interest in Jane is more than just how she teaches Adele," Hermione declared.

Sirius left the room, likely to clean his hands. Remus, however, was sitting with his legs apart and sipped his tea. "And?" he asked.

"He asks her if she finds him handsome. The nod to his curiosities is built around the naivety of Jane's knowledge of men. She hasn't a clue that he has a fond interest in her mind," Hermione replied.

"What about her mind can we take from this chapter? What intrigues him?"

Hermione licked her lips. "That her will wasn't of the normal station. She was compliant as he had tested previously, but her thoughts were of a higher nature."

"Have a sip of water," Remus ordered.

Hermione licked her lips again and reached for the glass. Even when he was commanding her, he always watched for her care. It made taking care of herself so easy and gratifying. She drank and set the water down.

"Good girl, now tell me, why was it that Mr. Rodchester found this seemingly plain woman as an interest? She was not of his station yet commanded her to speak as his equal."

Hermione tilted her head and shifted. "He found her attractive not for the superficial values that people of his station valued, but of her heart and mind. Her willingness and her compliance were only given to him, he did not own it. She was a wild creature, untamed by her life of servitude. He relished that and valued that her service did not impede on her nature, but enhanced it."

"Very good girl," Remus smiled.

Hermione realized something, and her lips peeled apart as she blushed.

Remus's smirk grew as he nodded. "Yes, girl. We are evaluating the similarities of servitude and the levels of affection it comes with."

Hermione tucked her chin to her throat and licked her lips.

"Now, eat. I have a treat for you after chores are done," Remus voiced before reaching for his glass.

Hermione reached for her fork and began to dine. Remus would pause her only to ask her questions about the book or compare it to others of its era. Lunch was a lingering affair, and he purposely planned it that way; he wanted her to put value in the speed and quality of consumption. Her Sir cared so very much about her wellness, it was touching.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione came down the stairs in the attire Sirius set out and was shocked to see the dining room full. Melody, Nana, Cei Cei, Sharon, Melanie, and Greyback were all seated at the table. Sirius and Remus were leaning on the counter. Hermione walked in, somewhat unsure about what was happening.

"There she is!" Sharon exclaimed and waved.

"Hermione," the Greyback girls, who were actually clothed, said together.

Hermione glanced at Sirius and Remus. "It's okay, Hermione, we're taking the night off," Remus nodded.

She dropped her posture and grinned before skipping over to the girls. "Oh, I missed you!"

The submissive women all hugged and laughed.

"We invited them over for dinner tonight and possibly drinks after. Just as long as everyone can get home," Sirius snickered with a wink.

"You look fantastic," Mel declared, holding her out.

"Oh, completely," Cei Cei oozed.

Nana stroked Hermione's curls and giggled. "She looks well fucked."

"Speaking of fucks," Greyback cleared his throat. "How are you both doing?" He asked the marauders.

They glanced at each other with wild grins. "No complaints," Remus said.

Melody wagged her finger at Sharon. "She told you both, and she told her. How long was it, dove?"

"A year," Sharon nodded.

Hermione groaned and scrubbed her face. "A whole year, I could have been doing this!"

The room erupted with laughter.

Cei Cei moved from her chair and squeezed on Greyback's lap. She offered it to Hermione, who plopped down. Remus had set down a water glass almost instantly, and Hermione sipped.

"So, how has life been now that your guests departed?" Melody questioned.

"Pretty decent. Hermione lives up to her pictures," Sirius snickered. "But really, it's been perfect."

"Is this twenty-four or just the bedroom?" Nana questioned.

Remus's cheeks tinted a bit as he scratched at his beard. "It's been an all-day affair. Of course, we did come to an agreement on days off, to her resistance. The woman has to have some time from not being teased and tortured."

Hermione hummed and nodded after another sip of water. "They give me some downtime in the mornings and afternoons to write and do personal care. It's been fantastic."

"And when you move into your new house?" Melanie asked as she caressed Hermione's shoulder.

Actually, that hadn't been a thought for her. Hermione's brow pressed into a knit as she twitched her nose. "I don't know, to be honest."

"Well, we can cross that bridge when it gets here," Sirius nodded.

"Black, you said you had one more scene planned for the convention cut?" Greyback questioned.

Sirius gasped and held up his fingers. "I do! Did you all want to see the recent prints I made?"

"Sirius, those aren't the ones from the other day, are they?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, actually," Sirius mused. "You looked so fucking cute. You have to let me share, please?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Okay, but only because you're so excited."

He wagged his finger at her. "You're perfect, love," he said before bouncing from the room.

Remus chuckled and shrugged. "He's an interesting beast."

"So, new house, new partners, other than that, how are you?" Sharon asked Hermione.

Hermione grinned and bounced her shoulders. "Well, I don't feel like I have to be out of the country every few weeks if that's what you're asking."

"Sadie says your house is very fitting," Greyback nodded. "We would like to come to see it."

"Oh, yes," Nana agreed. "My husband would love to meet some of my friends. He isn't interested in play, but he loves the people. Calls all of us artists."

Hermione tilted her head. "I had no idea you were married. You three seem so devoted to Mr. Greyback."

"I'm his wife," Cei Cei clarified. "We both love women, so it works out well."

Mel nodded. "I joined the pack four months ago. I'm still an omega."

Greyback bent back and winked at Hermione. "If you ever feel like trying out a wolfpack."

Remus bristled and narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it, Greyback."

"Joking, Lupin. I know she's quite happy underneath you," He chuckled.

"I am extraordinarily happy," Hermione beamed.

Melody arched an eyebrow. "Or women. Sharon told me you're very compliant."

Remus twitched his nose. "Dee, don't make me regret this."

Sharon covered her giggled and nudged Hermione. Sirius bounced into the room and set down a folder on the table. "These are going up on the site. They're her introduction."

Greyback flipped it open, and Cei Cei gasped. "Oh my god, you look so fucking adorable!"

Hermione's cheeks reddened. The pictures in question were of Hermione sitting in the yard. It was in the afternoon, and the light was hitting her hair, which was in pigtails, causing gold flecks to surround her.

Her eyes were just off frame, but her outfit was unmistakably Sirius. The shirt was black and cut down the middle, revealing her sheer black bra. The writing on the shirt in pink said 'Daddy's Girl' and curled around the cut.

She was in a pink skirt that matched the letters, and below were knee-high socks that were ruffed in pink around the top. Of course, she was pouting. Also, her accessories Sirius had her wear to the party were in clear view. There were many shots with different angles, but the shoot was his obsession for the whole day.

He ended up being so turned on and needed to expel his fantasy to the fullest that he took her to his bedroom, had her suck his cock, still fully clothed, and then fucked her until she was a puddle. That was before Remus stole her away to bathe her himself before bed. It was a great evening.

"These are so fucking good," Melody hissed. "Sirius, she really is fucking perfect for the camera!"

Hermione was glowing. "Thank you, Melody."

"Did Remus pick a shoot for you?" Nana asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet."

Remus smiled and arched an eyebrow. "I have one, but I was waiting on a few props."

"You don't understand, girl," Nana huffed. "They are brilliant at photography, but you make their old stuff look boring!" She exclaimed while holding up a picture.

It was the one of Hermione laughing on the grass as she hid behind her fingers. Sirius's hand was in the frame as he appeared to be tickling her.

"I take great offense to that. Moony and I just never enjoyed taking pictures as much as we do of her," Sirius puffed and went to the fridge. "You should see the ones we took today."

Remus sighed. "Those are going to be spectacular."

"Remus," Hermione puffed. "Those are not going on your website."

"Why not, love? No one needs to see your face to enjoy that beautiful gift you hide," Sirius teased as he grabbed out an ale.

Sharon gasped. "Did they take dirty pictures of you?"

Hermione was blooming with color. "I don't think anyone needs to see shots of my pussy as your fingers are shoved inside it."

"I do," Greyback said. "And I'd pay for them."

Hermione groaned.

"It's going to be some time before she's warmed up to the concept, Greyback," Remus chuckled.

"The pink tail was sin," Sirius mused before sipping his bottle.

Hermione puffed. "If you're going to sell prints of my pussy, then you both better start showing some length."

Remus and Sirius smirked at each other before Remus arched his eyebrow at her. "In someone's mouth, maybe."

"I would pay for that as well," Cei Cei laughed.

"If it truly makes you uncomfortable, love, we won't publish those," Sirius nodded.

Hermione's expression turned cynical. "On what grounds, Sirius?"

"Well, since you asked," Sirius sighed and leaned on the counter with a smile. "I was thinking of doing a session with you and the girls. Greyback said he'd love to see you tied up and locked in the pen with his she-wolves. You would have knickers on, but it would be interesting to see a few ladies mauling you," He smiled and tilted his head.

Hermione glanced at the girls who were pouting. "That would be fun," Mel murmured.

She laughed and nodded. "Okay, alright. You know my rules. No face shots of me. I don't mind."

"I had something in mind," Sirius mused. "A blindfold and fluff up your curls a bit."

Hermione nodded and waved her index finger. "You could also tie my wrists to the bars at some point and make it look like I was fed to the wolves, quite literally," she snickered.

"This is why we're completely gone for this girl! She has such a great imagination," Sirius laughed.

"I would pay double if she would let me join," Greyback interjected.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and glanced at Remus, who had his jaw set. "I'm quite positive that would push Remus's possessive patience to their limits," Hermione said before turning to Greyback.

"I don't know how he's going to handle it when D's from all over start pm' ing us to take photos with her," Sirius snickered.

Melody shifted as she waved at Sirius. "Get me some wine, please? I'd like to discuss the possibility of this. She and Bunny would look quite cute in a shoot."

Sirius rocked his head as he went to retrieve a bottle. "It's true. However, Moony has been a bit reluctant to let anyone do a shoot with her. That's how we ended up snagging her ourselves."

"I'm loyal to you both entirely," Hermione voiced as she shifted. "But, I respect his reluctance."

"It's just," Remus puffed. "Difficult to see her submissive to anyone else."

"Have you thought about assisting the session then, Remus?" Melanie asked. "My old Dom when others wanted to play with me and their sub, he would give me the commands instead, so that it wasn't coming from the stranger. It made me feel secure, and he still kept control of my autonomy."

"That is a possibility," Sirius hummed. "Only if Moony feels good about it, though."

"I don't mind asking your permission if we were to do a shoot, Remus. It just would be really sexy to have Hermione hold on to my little Bunny as she took a strapon to her mouth."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "As in, she would be dominating Sharon for you?"

Sirius gasped. "That would be fucking hot. I could see the heading now. 'Just a bit further, good Bunny.'"

Sharon blushed and glanced at Hermione. "That would be pretty sexy, wouldn't it?"

"I've never participated in domination before," Hermione mused.

"Or I could be sitting in the background as she walked my bitches on leashes," Greyback said.

Sirius snorted. "That would say, 'Took the neighbor's dogs for a walk. I guess they like me.'"

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "Sirius, you're quite entertained."

"She is so sweet in pictures that it would come off innocent and beautiful," Melody nodded as Sirius was handing out wine glasses.

Remus tilted his head and crossed his arms. "Sidelining? Could that be a stipulation, Pads?"

"As long as our girl agrees, I'm down," Sirius murmured.

Hermione raised her index finger. "And, if they are male, their waists stay covered."

Remus rocked his head. "Yes."

Greyback rubbed Cei Cei's shoulder. "We would love to do a shoot with you. I've been saying that since we met you. You look like a doe-eyed girl about to be gobbled up."

Hermione's blush darkened as she swallowed. "Do I really look that innocent?"

"Yes," All the dominant people in the room said.

The submissives laughed.

"It's true, though," Sharon agreed. "You've always had that sweet look about you."

"That's one of my favorite things about you, love," Sirius grinned.

Melody rocked her head. "Yes, it is quite appealing. You're twenty-four?"

"I'm thirty," Hermione puffed.

Greyback's eyebrows rose. "Thirty?"

"That was our surprise, too," Remus laughed.

Melanie smirked and nudged Hermione. "You're going to age well."

"So, since everyone is stroking my ego," Hermione puffed. "Sirius, why don't you get the pictures from last night. Are they ready?"

Sirius gasped and glanced at Remus. "Can I show them? Those are amazing."

Remus gestured mild agreement with a toss of his hand. "Fine."

Sirius padded from the room, and Hermione smiled. "They really are decent, Remus."

"Yes, well, you took them," Remus grumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Did they teach you to take shots like them, Hermione?" Sharon asked.

Hermione beamed as she nodded. "Sirius spent the other day while we were walking Snuffles. We went to the park and showed me how to use the camera and how to angle. Remus let me take pictures of him as a reward for being such a good girl."

Remus shivered and rolled his neck. "I never thought you would self-proclaim such."

Hermione laughed. "I've been told it enough."

Sirius came back into the kitchen and set down three shots. "These are remarkably done," he puffed.

The first was a low shot done at his feet. The focus was on his hand, gesturing at the camera to come closer. His pensive posture and hand hid most of his face while the camera blurred with the hint of the lamp next to him.

"Wow, this is excellent," Cei Cei agreed. "It's not often you get a sub's view."

The second was of him holding up the pink ball gag. It was another lower shot with the hint of a sadistic smirk playing on his lips. Remus's fingers caressed the gag like it was a diamond he was going to place on her.

The last, and Hermione's favorite, was a shot that was awkward to capture, but it was perfection. Hermione's lower half was in view as he had her legs peeled apart. She was on the bed, and Remus was yanking at her knickers while biting her inner thigh. His face was shadowed by him holding her other leg up with a firm grip.

"This is shockingly sexy," Nana gasped. "Remus, I never knew you were so aggressive."

"Oh, it's one of my favorite demeanors," Hermione sighed. "Of course, it's only provoked by my impatience."

Remus raised an eyebrow as he moved to the table with his wine glass. "If you truly want more of it, I don't mind being less kind."

Hermione cleared her throat and hummed. "Well, we're going to the natural history museum tomorrow," she said, attempting to change the subject.

"Wait, back to the pictures. These are good," Melody tapped Remus's photos. "You both should do more close shots like this. The submissives that worship you would enjoy them a lot."

Hermione bit her lips together. "If I wasn't with them, that would have been my peak of perfection as well."

"That's right," Mel snickered. "You had the hots for them for a while. Sharon told us before you got to the party the other night."

"It really was dumb luck," Hermione snorted.

Sirius picked up all the photographs on the table and hummed. "Alright, anyone feel like some tacos? We ordered some catering."

There were sounds of agreement, and Hermione stood. "I'm just going to run to the loo."

It was a pleasant surprise that her marauders gave her. A touchstone after the wonderful week they'd had. Even as she sighed and moved toward the kitchen, she felt satisfied.

Hermione was yanked against the wall and pinned. "You're so fucking beautiful," Remus hummed and kissed her.

It felt so sneaky and hot being as all their friends were in the other room. Hermione sighed as he dominated her mouth and ran a thumb over her chin while holding her neck. This man was a beautiful texture of wild and dignified.

When they parted, she sighed as his lips trailed her jawline. "Do you know how much I'm insane about you?" He whispered against her skin.

"About as much as I am for you?" Hermione asked in a quiet tone.

"More," he growled and repossessed her mouth.

Little moments of reclaiming her. Reminding her. Showing her that no matter where they were, who they were with, Remus held her in his secure dominance. His grip lessened, and his fingers traced her necklace. She, after all, held a piece of his heart.

"Let's go have dinner, and then Sirius and I can take turns massaging you until you're relaxed and content," He hissed and nipped at her ear.

Hermione whimpered and agreed. "If that's what you wish."

"Oh, we do. The next two days are about us showing you how much we are gone for you," he voiced and released Hermione.

Hermione inhaled and held out her hand. "Coming, Remus?"

"Not yet," he smirked. "But I will come with you."

Hermione laughed, and they returned to their dinner guests. What a lovely way to begin a night off from their new lovely routine. She knew then how close she was to be entirely and irrefutably in love with them. Her marauders.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my slowed posting. I have been occupied with some family matters and it lessened my time to write! Hopefully, this makes it up to you all.

The very regular date out with both men was extremely telling as to how their dynamic worked so well together. Remus had stories about first coming to Los Angeles and coming to the museum or library while going to school.

Sirius bragged about street racing he used to compete in and how he loved the sound of a good bike. Even promising to pull his out and take her for a ride. He went into detail about their lives while discovering their passions.

Hermione crossed her legs and watched as Remus talked on the phone to an associate. His maroon sweater made him seem distinguished and sexy. They were outside the museum and enjoying the sun before lunch.

"It took him a long time to feel comfortable with who he was," Sirius said.

She glanced at the dark-haired man in a tank top. "How so?"

"Love, I didn't get him laid until well into our school years out here. He was too scared to hurt someone."

Hermione's cheeks tinted and hummed. "I see."

"Yeah, and then he realized he needed to control the situation so that he knew he never would. He spent many years focusing on his health and reducing risk, but control never leaves you. You're the first woman in a long time that he has given a piece of him to. Not to say he isn't aware, but he adores you, love," Sirius sighed as he touched her thigh.

Hermione nodded. "I found out I needed less control after school, and when I went to uni. I was so stressed, so absolutely ruined. My relationships were difficult, as I always had to manage them. I was always managing everything. Harry suggested I talk to someone about the book, and that's when I met Reggie. He knew I was just like him in that sense and introduced me to a few friends."

"Ah, yes, now full circle. Severus introduced you to your ex?" Sirius asked.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, and at first, I wasn't ready and tried a few things, but Rabastan was persistent. So, I agreed, he trained me, and I was with him for two years. It wasn't always difficult. He was decent to me and taught me how to delve into my submission. I was passionate about it and realized I needed it more than just for a healthy relationship," Hermione paused and puffed.

She glanced at him, scowling. "I didn't know. I didn't know that there was a large plot being followed. Rabastan was becoming bolder with my experiences and demanded more of me. I tried, I truly did. During that time, his brother's wife popped up, and he used to make me watch them fuck and clean them up after. It was part of my ultimate training. When she wanted to join in, my punishments is when it got difficult," Hermione explained and glanced at the cement.

Sirius puffed and stroked her hair. "We will never, ever hurt you, Hermione."

Hermione rocked his head. "I know, Sirius. I appreciate you so much. You and Remus hold pieces of me, no one does."

"You know that you're safe with us," Sirius caressed her cheek.

Hermione pressed into it and winced. "What happens after this?"

"You mean in a few weeks?"

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. "What if this gets ruined by your disinterest?"

"So, with that, you know what my next statement is," Sirius said with an arched eyebrow.

"That this isn't temporary or even a year," Hermione murmured with a smile.

Sirius smirked and ran his thumb along her cheek. "No, not even close."

"You're both concerned about me moving to my own house?" Hermione asked as she batted away her curls.

He tilted his head from side to side. "A little bit. We know it changes the dynamic, and it changes how you feel about us. We are twenty years older than you, are in a state of general complacency, and you're a wealthy author who has dreams. Moony and I know how lucky we are that you even find us an enhancement in your life."

Hermione watched Remus wander over toward the edge of the sidewalk and start a conversation with someone clearly homeless. There was a sweetness to his texture, and soon the man pulled out his wallet and handed him a few bills. Hermione smiled.

"You both discredit yourselves far more than needed. We don't just acknowledge someone on how they fuck or what their station is, Sirius. We look at their heart and the passion they hold within. I don't just see two men who love to take pretty pictures and fuck me silly.

"I saw the man that saw a woman in need and offered to save her no questions asked. I saw the man who drove her to the rental lot and spoke with eloquence. I saw two men who were open arms to someone of no consequence to their life. Sirius, I'm not here because this is a phase. I'm here because you both inspire me. I can only hope at the end of the day you feel the same," Hermione finished and smirked.

Sirius rubbed his mouth and breathed. "Well, then, how are we going to do this, Hermione? Two men, crazy about you, ready to do what you ask. How do you want to keep this up so," he was stopped when Hermione climbed in his lap.

"Do I have to do something to make it clear that I want you both?" Hermione whispered as she caressed him through his trousers.

"Angel, nows," Sirius huffed before she covered his lips with her fingers.

"Oh, Daddy," she said loud enough for the couple next to them to glare.

Sirius's cheeks bloom with color. "Hermione," he growled under her fingers.

"Daddy, oh, yes," Hermione sighed with an exaggerated moan.

"Need help?" Remus's voice went over her head.

Sirius nodded.

Hermione glanced up and grinned. "I was ending an argument."

Remus lifted her and threw her over his shoulder. "Now, little girls who play with fire often get burnt," he grumbled.

Hermione growled and squirmed. "Put me down, Remus."

He reached up and gripped her ass. "You keep arguing, and I will find my butt plug in the car. It's the size of an orange," Remus hissed.

Hermione stiffened. "This is a normal day," she murmured.

"And you just broke a rule, young lady," Remus hissed.

She pouted and glanced back to see Sirius trailing. "What rule?"

"Publicly being a brat," Remus murmured. "Now, you'll have to learn."

Sirius smirked. "Oh, love, you were doing so well. That's a big no-no for Moony. His girls need to be polite," he voiced while grinning.

Hermione was placed in the car, and Remus glared at her. "Buckle up," he ordered.

She puffed and connected the seatbelt. "Are we going home?"

"No," Remus said and shut her door.

Hermione watched Remus wander to the passenger seat and waved for Sirius to drive. What was going on? Sirius climbed into the driver's seat and peeled off his shirt. "Scenic or direct, Moony?"

Remus waved his hand. "No, very direct."

Sirius bounced his head. "You're the boss."

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned.

"Do you trust us, love?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded with a scowl. "Yes, but I'm actually a bit nervous."

Remus arched an eyebrow as he glanced back at her. "Why do you think we packed the car earlier?"

"I didn't know you did. I was doing some writing," Hermione blushed.

"Snuffles wasn't dropped at the rescue for an afternoon out. We have a plan, but Moony is officially impatient, and you deserve a reminder," Sirius chuckled as he pulled onto the freeway.

Hermione pouted. "I'm not fond of surprises."

Remus turned on the radio and glanced back. "Red light."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Red light. We are going to do this without telling you, but I can promise you I will be paddling your ass for breaking a rule," Remus clarified.

Hermione's cheeks burned. "I wasn't trying to be a brat."

Remus tightened his jaw and huffed. "No, but you were. Even on off days, we agreed not to break the bigger rules."

She tucked her head, and her cheeks glowed. "I know."

Remus tutted as he turned forward. "One day without structure, Padfoot. I told you. Routine and regime."

Hermione's eyes burned, and she bit her lips. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Reach back and pat her for me," Sirius said.

Remus reached back and smiled as he stroked her hair. "You know I'm only looking out for you, my girl. What you did was harmful to Sirius, you, and anyone witnessing it. If you needed a bit of control, you could have asked. Can you please tell me what spurred it?"

Her lips quivered as a tear fell. "It's difficult to get out of my head when I'm afraid to leave too. This house is scary. I don't know how to show you both how much I care when Sirius keeps thinking I'll change my mind about you. I would never do what I did to Rabastan."

"Was that the argument?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, then, I'll be slightly less mean. However, your public display of indecency will not be tolerated. You would not go to a work function or dinner with us, grabbing your ass and dragging you by a leash. Sirius deserves to feel safe, and you broke that security."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Hermione whimpered as Remus caressed her curls.

"Apology accepted, Kitten. However, Moony is going to give you a punishment when we get to our destination, and then we're going to do the shoot."

"A shoot?" Hermione puffed.

Remus rocked his head as his fingers touched her burning cheek. "A photoshoot for me. A surprise for you. I think Sirius was fishing for me, but I'm confident in your loyalty."

Hermione licked her lips and sighed. "I reverted when talking about Rabastan, I'm sorry."

Remus's brow hardened. "You talked about him at length?"

"She broke down the evolution of how her relationship went with him. We were talking about histories," Sirius nodded.

Remus rolled his neck and turned around. "That changes things. No black box, Pads. Just the iPod."

iPod?

Sirius bobbed his head. "That sounds like a great idea, Moony. I was going to suggest a change of plans once we got there, and you've cooled a bit."

"iPod?" Hermione questioned with a small voice.

"Moony is going to give you a lesson, love."

* * *

When they arrived at the small house in the coastal cliffs of Malibu, Sirius grabbed their bags. Remus waved for Hermione to follow him up. Hermione wandered up the staircase and felt odd and off-kilter after the moments since the museum.

She suddenly wasn't feeling like herself. Small. Ridiculous. What was this? How could she have been so stupid? Hermione made it into the home, and Sirius was whistling as he put food into the fridge.

Remus bustled into the door with several bags and waved at Sirius. "Those stairs are ridiculous."

"Ah, yes, but the view!" Sirius exclaimed and gestured to the windows.

Hermione turned and gasped at the cliffs meeting the ocean. This was so beautiful. The afternoon sun glowed on the greenery. What were they planning?

"Now," Remus's voice whispered as his hand touched her shoulder. "I want you to sit on the porch, play track three though thirteen while we get things together," he finished and offered the iPod with headphones.

Hermione scowled as she turned to him. "How is this a punishment?"

"It isn't. It's recovery. You acted out due to too many stressors and not having an outlet. Hermione, my goal is to always take into account your mental state when establishing punishments. Your actions, though a break in rules, were not because you were being mean, but a cry for help and a firm hand's security. I will be swatting you later, but it will not be for punishment," Remus sighed.

Her eyes glittered as she caressed the iPod. "Remus, you're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Sir."

Remus stroked her cheek and nodded. "And you're the greatest thing that I've ever done, my good girl."

Hermione didn't realize with the sea air and the soothing music on the iPod, she was no longer there. She was on the grass as Sirius stroked her hair. Hermione was tangled in the sheets with Remus as he read her verses from poetry he loved while stroking her curves.

"Hermione, love," Sirius whispered.

She jerked and breathed while her eyes focused. "Sirius?"

A firm hand traced her curls and sighed. "My sweet princess. Are you feeling better? Moony has a set of zen tracks to buff out emotional ruffles."

Hermione shifted on the lounger and met his eyes. "I'm so sorry I lost myself, Sirius."

He ran a thumb over her brow. "I know, but it was likely the wrong conversation to have in public. I didn't realize it was too heavy until it was out. Moony chided me for not stopping it until we were in safety."

She grazed her fingers against his beard and exhaled. "I really don't want to move now."

"I know," he nodded. "We have to talk about this tomorrow. Moony agrees it won't do you any good to not have stability after you move. Living alone in a large house."

Hermione chewed her lips. "I know."

"Anyone hungry? We have a bit of time until we have to set up," Remus called from inside the small house.

"What kind of shoot does he have planned?" Hermione asked.

Sirius grinned and pinched her chin. "Well, you ready to find out? Moony has had this planned for over a week, but we were waiting on a few things."

"Okay," Hermione sighed.

"That's my courageous Kitten."


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione was in this masterpiece. From head to toe. It had this elegant floral pattern that started at her neck and swirled around her chest, securing them and obscuring her nipples. It was black and popped on, her sun-kissed skin. It had the look of an exotic concubine with the knickers to match. It was finished with hose that had the pattern in an ample border around the bridge of her thighs.

The heels were a pure black, but the cuffs with locks hanging from them were new. This all felt very custom made to Remus's tastes. Even the loops where the locks were appeared to have enough room to connect to each other if he pleased.

Hermione shifted and bit her lips together and stared at her makeup in the mirror. She had on maroon lipstick, thick dark mascara, and her hair was brushed and conditioned. What was he prepping her for? This was an exciting place to do a shoot.

There was a knock, and Hermione's cheeks darkened. It was time. Leaving the bathroom, Sirius was standing there with his camera. "He's waiting for you on the porch, love."

Hermione nodded. She strode out to the central portion of the rental and pushed down the natural reaction to fuss over her makeup. Remus was sitting on the metal chair at the corner of the porch. Oh, this man… he was in a suit tonight. A delicious navy suit that brought out his electric eyes.

She approached with her palms revealed and sunk to her knees in front of him. She bowed her head and could hear Sirius coming from inside, snapping shots. Remus moved and hummed.

"I like that on you, it's very fitting, girl," He growled. "You have permission to respond freely."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione murmured.

"Tonight is special," He told her.

Hermione didn't look up. "How so, Sir?"

"Tonight, my girl, I give you a gift," Remus declared, and soon his fingers came into view.

He tipped her chin up to his face, and she could see his smile. "What type of gift, Sir?"

"Well, if you want to show me how much you want it, I will give it to you," Remus smirked and pinched her chin.

"How shall I do this, Sir?"

Remus released her face and leaned back. "How all polite girls show devotion, girl," he explained as he unzipped his pants.

Hermione's mouth watered as he pulled out a flavored condom.

"This is, so I don't get your scarlet lips marking me up," he smiled.

Hermione crawled closer and waited with wide eyes as Sirius rounded the chair. She didn't care, nothing mattered, just her service. Remus handed her the package, and she got to work, doting, caressing, and sucking on her obsession.

A man who never asked her for anything and likely didn't outside of the scene with anyone, allowed her to grant him pleasure and happiness. Allowed her to creep into his shields. Remus allowed her to be the one responsible for his joy, and she relished it.

Remus wrapped his fingers in her hair, and it pulled from her back as Hermione's face was in his lap. Drool dropped in between his legs and to the ground, and her fingers were sticky with tropical breeze flavoring. A lovely mess.

When his fingers fell away from her hair, he groaned. "Alright, girl. I want you to stop and remove the condom."

Stop? Hermione shoved down the disappointment and complied with his order. She sat on her calves, still between his legs, and placed the used protection to the ground. His fingers stroked her cheek and smiled. "You're so beautiful when you look like a mess for me. How long have we been doing this, girl?"

"Three weeks, Sir," Hermione confirmed.

Remus nodded and breathed. "Three beautiful weeks. Three weeks of you giving everything you can to me under my framework. Three weeks of tears, sighs, and my overwhelming pride in what a wonderful girl I have at my feet."

Hermione could feel the emotion building in her chest. "Yes, Sir," she whispered.

Remus reached over and placed a box on the table next to him. "This is quite overdue then," he said before pulling his fingers from her.

Hermione ducked her chin a bit as Remus shifted the box. Placing her hand's palm upon her covered thighs, Hermione returned to her submissive pose. Whatever it was, he was about to show her.

"These are your service wears. I expect them to be on at night after you've bathed. They will remain at my house. You are responsible for cleaning them, caring for them, and storing them properly every morning," Remus instructed and revealed the most elegant collar Hermione had seen in her life.

It was a dark maroon, almost burnt, with black embroidered lace. It was leather, but the delicacy of them was beautiful. She eyed it while keeping her face ducked.

"This is for being under consideration. Once I have established that the needs are met, I will be updating it with your next set. Your final set will come after the year has been satisfied," Remus declared as he held the matching cuffs and collar in front of her face. "If you are to accept these, there is a stipulation."

Hermione glanced up at him. "Yes, Sir?"

"We talked about the possibility of a tattoo," Remus clarified.

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, Sir."

"When you receive your final wears, I want you to get a pawprint on your shoulder."

Her cheeks were bright as she nodded. "Like your logo, Sir?"

"Yes, precisely," he hummed. "I don't plan to lose you if we meet the requirements in that year's time limit, girl. I believe you and Daddy spoke of several others you were interested in as well."

Hermione motioned agreement. "Yes, Sir."

Remus smirked as he set the cuffs on his lap. Hermione watched him unlatch the collar, and her core ached. He was actually giving her a collar. A symbol of her devotion and his interest in retaining her. She supposed the necklace was it for being under consideration, but this was grand.

"Hold up your hair, girl," Remus ordered.

Hermione bunched her curls and held her arms over her head as she met his gaze. Remus turned the collar around in his fingers and pointed to a small plate.

"This says you are mine. Are you my girl? Are you my good girl from here on out officially?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione's voice was breathy.

Remus smirked and thumbed the plate. "It says Moony's. Do you know what that means?"

"That I'm yours, Sir."

"Repeat it," he hissed.

"I am yours, Sir."

"Does that mean you will listen to everything I say to the letter?" Remus asked.

Hermione swallowed and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Does that mean that you consent to the rules of our dynamic? Taking care of yourself how I've instructed, voicing discomfort through a safeword or gesture, and taking the journey with me through your submission?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione breathed.

Remus exhaled and bent to her. "Then, my good girl, this is yours."

Hermione was overcome with emotion as he placed the velvety leather around her neck. Many women want a diamond ring. Others want to be lavished in material possessions. Hermione wanted someone to understand that her gift is a matter of pride. The collar wasn't just ownership, it was a badge of recognition that this man saw her talents and prized them enough to keep them.

It clasped close, and Remus's fingers trailed along the edge of it. "My good girl," he sighed.

Hermione pressed down the urge to cry as he caressed her new adornment. Remus's fingers left her neck, and soon the feeling of the cuffs being placed on her wrists announced his continued claim. She had never experienced such a beautiful and emotional claim.

"There," Remus sighed. "Pads, did you get the shot?"

"Yes," Sirius agreed.

"Alright, my good girl," Remus murmured as he sat back. "I want you to stand with the ocean to your back, and show Pad's how you wait to service me." Hermione climbed to her feet, and Remus snagged the metal loop in his finger. "Wait," he puffed.

Hermione met his gaze. "Yes, Sir?"

"I almost forgot," he murmured. "Bend over in front of me."

Hermione pivoted when he released her and bent with her legs spread. Remus groaned and stroked her crease before the heat of his mouth met her. She whimpered and pressed her hands to the ground. He was aggressive and squeezed her ass as he sucked her through the thin fabric.

"Mm, my sweet good girl," he groaned against her. "Go model for Daddy before I bend you over at sunset and fuck you."

Hermione sighed and rocked her head when he released her. "Yes, Sir."

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear as she wobbled over to the edge of the porch and stood at her service posture. It was simple, but her hair was pulled from her neck as her cuffed wrists pressed against her hips as her fingers caressed the hem of her knickers.

"Fuck, Kitten, you look hot in that attire," Sirius puffed.

Hermione had her face chin pressed to her shoulder to display the collar. "Thank you, Daddy."

"I've never been much for cuffs, but I see the appeal on you," Sirius groaned. "Now, why don't you turn around and present your gifts to the ocean. Kneel and show the world that Moony owns you."

Hermione pivoted and kneeled, bunching her hair above her head in her fingers. She knew it would show the cuffs, plate of the collar, and her heels if she crossed her ankles. Remus's growl of appreciation let her know the image was perfect.

"Head down and lift up that perfect ass, girl," Remus ordered.

She bent her pose and glanced down at sunset. This was the key to being free—the safety of her marauders. The ocean smelt so alive on the air that it grew in her lungs and fortified her.

"There's our pretty little money shot," Sirius chuckled.

"One more position, Kitten, and then Moony is going to take his prize," Sirius agreed.

Hermione heard footsteps next to her, and Remus's form appeared out of the corner of her eye. His hand came down, and with a snap, the matching leash was attached to her collar. "Turn, good girl."

Hermione twisted with care in her hose and ducked her head.

"Now, my good girl. I want you to look me in the eyes. I want you to be honest with me. How do you feel?" Remus asked her as he pressed her chin upward.

"I'm overcome with contentment and relief, Sir. I'm so proud to wear these for you," Hermione murmured as they stared at each other.

Remus took the hand that held the leash and tightened the hold while his free hand ran through her curls next to her eyes. It was a soft and lovely moment with the sunset as their backdrop. "I'm so proud to have you, my good girl. You deserve the recognition and adoration that any good Dominant bestows on his other half."

"Thank you, Sir," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, my good girl," Remus sighed. "Now, I want you on your knees, good girl. I'm going to fuck you until the sky is dark, and then we will have dinner. Daddy has a surprise for you as well."

Hermione rocked her cheeks, and Remus went to remove the leash.

"Sir," she murmured.

"Yes, my good girl?"

"May I make a request. I implore thee, Sir," Hermione murmured.

"What is it?"

"Can you leave on my beautiful leash? It will help me enjoy my appreciation to the fullest," Hermione voiced.

Remus grinned and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Yes, my good girl. Always so thoughtful and decent. Now, turn around."

Hermione positioned well away from the edge, and Sirius came over. "Here, love. I don't think Moony is going to be gentle," he announced as he shifted a yoga mat under her knees.

"Thank you, Daddy," Hermione whispered.

She bowed to the posture she was used to on his bed. Hands extended, head down and legs apart. It was always a beautiful moment of anticipation, as Remus decided when and how he wanted to remove her knickers. He's torn a few uglier pairs he wasn't fond of, but she prayed to keep these. They now had sentimental value.

It would be a fantastic night, and the howls in Malibu wasn't just the breeze whipping in from the cliffs. Remus let her release all her sounds with vim. She was so thankful and so very in love with Remus Lupin.


End file.
